Himawari No Yakusoku
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: Di dunia di mana Amaterasu menghilang, Tsukuyomi dan Susanoo akan bersatu. Tidak akan berhenti dengan Susanoo yang terusir ke bumi atau Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu melanjutkan kehidupan di surga. Kisah mereka tidak sekaku mitos dewa Shinto. Kisah mereka masih berlanjut. Chapter 55 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Minna, apa kabar?  
Sudah tahun 2016, ya. Dan fanfiction-fanfiction author yang lama masih on hold untuk beberapa alasan. You can hate me,tapi sekarang author memutuskan untuk fokus menulis fanfiksi-fanfiksi yang baru. Nothing big,tapi cukup untuk sekedar mengatasi keinginan author untuk menulis sesuatu. Author harap kalian juga menikmati fanfiksi-fanfiksi pendek author yang akan datang :)  
Dan ya, serial kali ini bakal berbentuk mini yang author akan coba update daily. Karena mini itu, author berani update daily. Paling lama hanya akan sekitar seminggu. Di notes hape author juga sudah ada beberapa chapter siap publish. Semoga ficlet kecil ini bisa berjalan lancar untuk urusan update-nya ya ^^

Akhir kata, Read and Review please :)

* * *

Ayah, Ibu, kakak, adik.

Resep sederhana, bukan?

Oh, tambahkanlah satu lagi. Jadi dua kakak.

Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Aku, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Lagi-lagi kamu membuat ekspresi seperti itu."

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh. Pandangan Ibu pun ikut tersetir ke arahku.

"Anak Ayah tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu." timpal Fugaku.

Sarapan pagi seperti biasanya. Aroma masakan Ibu yang seperti biasanya.

"Tenten merajuk karena Ayah merencanakan perjalanan ke luar negeri tanpa sepengetahuannya." tutur Itachi dengan senyum terhibur. Senyumannya selalu terasa setengah-setengah, seolah dia tidak benar-benar niat untuk tersenyum. Tapi semua anggota keluarga yang ada di meja waktu itu sepakat Itachi memang tengah merasa senang.

"Heh. Bukankah itu sudah jadi kebiasaan buat ayah." timpal Sasuke dengan wajah acuh tidak acuh. Makanannya tidak tersentuh di atas piring. Matanya masih mengawasi gerak gerikku. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha bersikap sok dewasa. Padahal dia masih berusiaーberapa? 8 tahun? Sama sepertiku.

"Bukannya kau juga kesal karena Ayah sibuk keluar negeri terus, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Beda dengan Itachi, dia selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari umurnya tanpa tampak dipaksakan. Masih jelas kuingat, ia berusia 12 tahun.

"Apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan Tenten." sahutnya dengan pipi bersemu. Dasar sok dewasa.

Ibu hanya tertawa kecil sambil sibuk berkutat di dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari meja makan. Memang, Ibu tidak terlalu banyak bicara kecuali diperlukan. Dan dalam urusan pekerjaan Ayah, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Aku boleh merajuk semauku, bahkan sampai aku SMA nanti, tapi kewajiban Ayah sebagai orang nomor tiga perusahaan lebih besar daripada ego-ku, dan terlalu banyak faktor hidup kami yang bergantung pada keberhasilan proyek bilateral Uchiha Corporate hingga perasaan seorang anak sepertiku dinomorsekiankan. Meskipun kami bertiga terhitung masih muda, tapi Mikoto berhasil mendidik kami hingga paham betul untuk tidak merengek manja di depan Ayah. Lagipula, kami yang keturunannya akan mewarisi perusahaan bernilai multimilyar; jiwa kuat penuh kepemimpinan yang diperlukan, bukan perengek.

Air mataku menetes. Itachi dan Sasuke langsung kehilangan sikap santainya. Ayah tampak termangu.

"Akuーmau ke toilet!"

Dapat kudengar namaku dipanggil, tapi kaki-kaki pendekku sudah membawaku ke lantai dua. Tubuhku terasa lemas saat empuknya kasur menyambut.

Memalukan. Sasuke akan mengejekku dan Itachi akan membahas kejadian barusan untuk menggodaku. Ibu mungkin akan menasehatiku dan Ayahー

Ah. Ia akan pergi selama dua bulan ke Austria. Mana ada waktu untuk mengurus kekeraskepalaanku? Meski tahu begitu, aku selalu merajuk di saat sarapan pagi di mana kami semua berkumpul, berharap Ayah akan mengalah sesekali. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi...bulan depan..."

Ulang tahunku.

Tenten, Tenten! Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar? Ayah tidak pernah ada di sana saat anak-anaknya berulang tahun. Ia memang mengirimkan hadiah, tapi dilihat saja kau bisa tahu itu pilihan sekretarisnya.

"Kami akan ada di sana kok, merayakannya."

Jantungku melompat. Lengan hangat Itachi mengelus lembut rambutku.

"Ayah barusan bingung melihat sikapmu, tahu. Tapi dia langsung berangkat karena Range Rover-nya sudah datang." nada bicara Sasuke terdengar pahit seperti biasa. Terlebih ini Fugaku yang sedang kita bahas. Jadi jangan heran.

Aku memejamkan mataku lelah. Harapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa terkabul. Rasa-rasanya seperti sia-sia saja, tapi aku selalu melakukannya setiap tahun.

"Tidur, ya?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa. Tapi dugaannya tidak salah, di tengah isakanku, aku terbawa rasa penat dan terlelap. Kalau Ayah terus melakukan hal ini setiap mendekati tanggal ulang tahunku, maka tiga Uchiha kecil berkumpul bersama di kamar si Bungsu akan jadi kebiasaan tahunan. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk...

"Tiba-tiba aku juga jadi ngantuk."

Itachi memandangi Sasuke yang mencari posisi di dekat tubuhku yang sudah tidur nyenyak. Tentu saja yang barusan itu bohong, tapi Sasuke adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaanku karena kami sepantaran. Ia menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan cara yang kadang tidak diduga dan tidak biasa.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku juga."

Begitulah. Di kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan menjelang ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan, kebiasaan baru lahir. Kami bertiga akan berkumpul bersama di kamarku. Tidur. Melupakan rasa sakit hati yang disebabkan Ayah sendiri. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena kami punya satu sama lain. Kemudian kebiasaan yang sama juga kami lakukan menjelang ulang tahun Itachi. Kemudian ulang tahun Sasuke.

Selama aku punya mereka berduaーselama aku punya Itachi dan Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja.


	2. Chapter 2

XD makasih buat Ran Megumi yang ngereview-nya ngegas (?) banget. Haha, padahal ke inti ceritanya aja belum nyampe. Selamat membaca ya :)

* * *

"Ayah harus dinas selama setengah tahun kali ini."

Bohong.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menusuk, seolah semua ini adalah salah Fugaku.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak salah.

"Ibu kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kita punya dokter terbaik di kota sebagai dokter keluarga."

Bohong.

"Ayah, Ibu memerlukan suaminya di sisinya." ujar Itachi tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan perasaannya terlihat oleh siapapun. Tidak pernah.

"Andai aku bisa, aku akan mendampinginya." mata Fugaku tidak pernah menatap bulat-bulat ketiga anaknya dan justru menyibukkan diri mengepak berkas-berkas perusahaan. "Sayang sekali."

Aku tidak menangis.

Bahkan tidak bersuara.

Air mataku sudah habis tiga tahun lalu, saat di mana aku merasa bahwa keluarga yang berkumpul di saat anggotanya berulang tahun sangatlah berarti. Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan mendorongku berpikir realistis dan berhenti berharap. Ayah tidak bisa diharapkan. Bukan, aku yang salah sudah berharap pada Ayah. Nasibku akan lebih beruntung apabila aku berharap pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakanku.

Tidak seperti Ayah.

"Yang benar saja!" seru Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. "Di saat seperti ini, kau harusnya ada untuk membantunya melewati masa sulit!"

"Aku sibuk, Sasuke."

Aku tidak tercengang.

Aku pikir, buat apa?

Apa gunanya?

Orang ini lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibanding keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan ketika istrinya terjangkit penyakit otak yang tidak pernah tahu diidapnya dan mempengaruhi kemampuan kognitif hingga mempersulitnya berkomunikasi, work comes first.

"Tenten-chan," bisik Itachi di balik lantangnya teriakan Sasuke kepada Ayah. "Masuklah ke kamarmu."

Kenapa? Aku pikir pada awalnya. Kenapa Itachi menyuruhku pergi ke kamarku? Aku tidak bingung menyaksikan luapan emosi Sasuke yang meledak-ledak. Tidak sama sekali. Karena apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah hal-hal yang sama seperti yang ada di benakku. Kenapa Ayah begitu ketagihan akan pekerjaannya? Mengapa kami harus melihat Ibu menderita sendirian?

Kenapa Ayah menghindar?

"Tenten-chan." panggilnya lagi. Di latar belakang, teriakan Sasuke dan Ayah mulai saling menyahut. Tatapan Itachi datar, tapi sekelumit emosi itu tidak kulewatkan.

Aku tersenyum.

Sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlatih. Begitu terlatih hingga aku sendiri tidak tahu bedanya dengan senyuman asli. Sasuke dan Ayah menghentikan adu mulut mereka untuk beberapa saat, senyumanku mengejutkan mereka.

Karena setelah semua hal yang terjadi, aku masih bersikap seperti anak baik. Itachi memohon padakuーaku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

"Baik, Itachi-nii."

Karena setelah semua ini selesai, Ayah tetap akan berangkat ke belahan dunia manapun yang menjadi tujuannya apapun yang terjadi, dan dua orang yang paling kucintai saat ini akan menyusulku dan mencoba menghiburku. Tanpa tahu menahu, bahwa keberadaan mereka di sisiku saja sudahlah cukup.

Tapi tahukah mereka?


	3. Chapter 3

Teruntuk readers tersayang; ficlet ini memang mini, karenanya bersiaplah untuk melihat update yang nyaris kurang dari dua ratus kata. Bukan sekarang, tapi di beberapa chapter ke depan XD  
Author bisa saja meng-upload semua chapter yang sudah author tulis, namun mengingat kesibukan kuliah author; harap dimaklumi yah ;)

* * *

"Eh?"

Fugaku mengunyah makanannya dengan ekspresi masam. Kelihatannya menyakitkan; mengunyah fish fillet masakanku.

"Aku bilang, Itachi akan ikut denganku ke Amerika. Persiapan awal sebelum menjabat di Uchiha Corporate."

"Itachi baru 17 tahun."

Fugaku melirik Sasuke. Anak itu tidak pernah menatapnya lurus di mata lagi. Tidak pernah, semenjak pemakaman Ibu tiga bulan yang lalu.

Fugaku tidak ada di sana.

Aku hanya menunduk memperhatikan piringku. Fugaku tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut, bukan? Setelah mengira dia akan membiarkan kami bertiga hidup dalam damai bersama tanpa Ibu, ia harus melancarkan serangan baru. Kali ini, ia berencana merebut Itachi.

"18 tahun, dalam waktu dekat. Usia sempurna untuk training calon CEO korporasi terbesar di Jepang." beber Fugaku seolah penjelasannya adalah keputusan mutlak. Bukan tidak mungkin, mengingat kata-katanya adalah perintah di rumah ini semenjak Ibu pergi.

"Omong kosong."

Brak! Suara keramik peralatan makan Sasuke membuatku terlonjak. Tanpa babibu ia beranjak dari kursinya di sisiku, sisi lain yang tidak ditempati Itachi. Fugaku tidak memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Aku harus ke kantor pusat, jadi aku tidak bisa tinggal."

Itachi-nii...akan meninggalkan kami?

"Kemas barang-barangmu. Kita berangkat besok pagi."

Aku tidak sanggup melihat Fugaku pergi menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Tenten-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa...diam saja?"

Itachi bungkam.

"Nii-chan berjanji...akan selalu bersamaー"

"Kita tahu suatu saat Ayah akan menempatkan kita semua di korporasi." potongnya dengan nada yakin.

"Kalau aku berhasil meyakinkan Ayah, aku satu-satunya CEO yang mereka butuhkan, kalian tidak perlu berpisah."

Pandanganku mengabur. Oh, Tuhan. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Menangis hanya akan memicu migrain.

"Tidak seperti Ayah, aku akan mengunjungi kalian lebih sering." lanjutnya sembari mencium kepalaku. "Kau percaya padaku."

Terlambat. Aku akan menyesali ini besok pagi, di saat otot mataku terasa sakit dan syaraf di kepalaku nyeri.

Aah, aku sudah gagal. Aku mengecewakan Itachi dengan menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Di dalam benakku pun, aku tidak lagi memanggil AyahーAyah.

"Fugakuーtidak akan membiarkanmu, Nii-ch...an..."

"Ayah mungkin akan melakukannya, tapi aku tetap akan pulang. Bukan setahun sekali, lebih sering."

Seolah aku mempercayai janji kosong semacam itu...

Dan, di usia kami yang ke tiga belas, tepat sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke, kami kehilangan satu lagi anggota keluarga yang berharga.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Lenganmu...berat..."

Getaran di tubuh bagian atas Sasuke memberitahuku ia mendengus.

"Kalau aku tidak memelukmu erat, Fugaku akan menculikmu."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

Atau lelucon?

"Kepalamu juga!" seruku dengan nada setengah serius, setengah bercanda. "Berat! Jangan menekan kepalaku dengan dagumu, baka-nii-chan!"

Sasuke terdengar kesal. "Dakimakura lebih baik diam saja."

Aku tertawa geli. "Siapa yang kau panggil dakimakura?! Boneka daruma!"

"Salah. Gundam Wing X. Daruma itu Itachi, jangan sampai salah lagi."

Aku tertawa berderai, tidak begitu paham mengapa Itachi yang di mataku jauh lebih dewasa dan keren bisa identik dengan boneka daruma, sementara Sasuke yang dingin dan sarkastik 24 jam seminggu malah identik dengan gundam.

"Untuk ukuran mainan rakit plastik, kau wangi, Nii-chan." celetukku lagi.

"Untuk ukuran dakimakuraー" Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menghirup aroma tengkukku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya pura-pura terkejut, kemudian mengangguk penuh yakin.

"Lumayan."

Itachi tidak ada.

Persis enam bulan lamanya sudah ia pergi bersama Fugaku. Kiriman paket bingkisan dari tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi selalu datang tiap minggu. Melihatnya, aku merasakan ada sentuhan tersendiri yang meyakinkan kami Itachi yang memilihnya sendiri.

Dan kartu bertuliskan "aku akan pulang".

Itachi akan pulang. Hanya entah kapan. Entah apa Fugaku akan membiarkannya.

Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh hanya kami berdua.

Pikiranku berpusat pada detak jantung Sasuke di punggungku. Dulu, ada dua detak jantung yang mengelilingiku.

Ada boneka daruma, dan gundam wing X.

"...Tenten?"

Aku buru-buru mengusap mataku. Masih terlalu cepat berharap akan kepulangan Itachi. Aku tidak boleh begini. Kalau harapan terlalu tinggi, kekecewaan akan jadi buahnya dan suatu hari aku akan berhenti mengharapkan Itachi.

Seperti bagaimana aku berhenti berharap akan kepulangan Fugaku.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Ketidakberadaan Itachi akan menjadi hal biasa, dan aku tidak menginginkan itu.

"Maaf, akuー"

Sasuke mencium kepalaku.

"Kau milikku."

Eh?

Lengan Sasuke bertambah erat merengkuhku. Ia menunduk, dan entah mengapa bibirnya terasa tepat berada di bahu kananku. Tubuh kami terasa pas. Lengannya muat melintasi liku tubuhku, sebagaimana dada bidangnya terasa nyaman bergesekan dengan bagian belakang tubuhku.

Keberadaan Sasuke terasa sempurna untuk menemaniku.

"Aku...apa...?"

Kecupan-kecupan lembut Sasuke terus terpusat pada satu titik saja. Di mana kain piyama kesukaanku tidak menutupi kulit.

"Kau milikku." ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke bilang aku miliknya? Apa itu berarti aku juga milik Itachi? Bagaimana dengan Fugaku?

Tangisanku terhenti. Kalimat Sasuke barusan punya efek yang di luar dugaan. Dadaku terasa hangat. Aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan Itachi.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku putuskan aku menyukai kata-kata Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Itu terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Sas...uke...?"

Kepala Sasuke menunduk kembali. Ia mengusapkan bibirnya dengan lembut, memicu bulu romaku berdiri tegak.

Mata onyx miliknya menatapku. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Apa?

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dinding. Helaan nafasnya nyaris tak kudengar.

"Kau bilang...kau mau hadiahー"

Lagi, tapi kali ini tanpa mengurungku di antara kedua lengannya. Bibir Sasuke mengulum lembut bibirku.

"Kau, Tenten."

Eh?

"Cium aku." bisiknya dengan nada yang berat namun rendah.

Sesuatu yang aneh tentang suaranya membuatku merinding, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ciumーmmh?"

Sasuke bergumam, seolah terlalu sibuk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaanku yang terpotong dengan benar.

Ini sama dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya...?

Tapi Sasuke belum pernah menciumku di bibir.

Bahkan Itachi tidak pernah.

Kepalaku gaduh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan Danzo tentangku; kenaifanku dan ketidaktahuanku akan banyak hal; tapi sebagai guru home schooling kami sejak kecil, harusnya ia paling paham akan keadaan kami.

Semenjak Ibu sakit-sakitan, Itachi dan Sasuke memastikan untuk melindungiku dari dunia luar.

Fugaku tentu saja tidak keberatan, karena sejujurnya, keturunan Uchiha tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dunia luar kecuali jika hal itu menyangkut keberlangsungan perusahaan.

Mereka mengajariku banyak hal sebagai gantinyaーtapi aku tidak mengingat bagian tentang ciuman.

"Saーsasukeー"

Ia tidak menggubrisku.

"Aw!" pekikku kesakitan.

Gigi Sasuke menancap di leherku tanpa ampun.

"Saーsakit, Sasuke!" rengekku dengan air mata yang mengancam akan mengalir. Seharusnya kami tengah mendiskusikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasuke, kenapa jadi begini?

"Hiーh...!" rintihku ketika mendapati lidahnya menjilati tempat giginya berhasil melukaiku.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Tenten."

Aku menelan ludah.

Barusan terasa sangat intens.

Aku tidak pahamーapakah ciuman bentuk kasih sayang yang lebih...?

Kalau begitu, apa kasih sayang Itachi padaku berada di bawah Sasuke?

Fugaku tidak pernah lagi memelukku semenjak Ibu wafatーapa ia tidak mencintaiku?

Suara shower di kamar mandi terdengar sangat kencang petang itu.

Aku mendengar lenguhan dan desahan Sasuke seolah dia kesakitan.

Saat aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, ia berkata ia baik-baik saja.

23 Juli 20xx.

Ulang tahun ketiga Sasuke semenjak kali terakhir Itachi menyempatkan diri pulang ke Jepang.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke memandangiku.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?"

"Aku selalu menyukai rambutmu saat diurai."

Aku menunduk. Rambutku tengah terurai. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, semenjak Itachi mulai jarang pulang ke rumah, rambutku tidak lagi dicepol dua.

"Begitu?"

Sasuke meraih rambutku yang sudah mencapai pinggang. Mengikat mereka menjadi dua cepol kembar seperti dulu akan lebih sulit sekarang.

Terlebih, pita untuk mengikat rambutku adalah hadiah pemberian Itachi.

"Kau mengingatnya lagi?"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Sejak kapan aku menutupnya...

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahasan tentang Itachi yang mengingkari janjinya tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Itachi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berhubungan dengan kami. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, tanggung jawab Itachi ikut bertambah. Fugaku memang longgar pada tahun-tahun pertama, tapi ia memanfaatkan jiwa penuh tanggung jawab Itachi dan keteguhannya untuk meyakinkan Fugaku ia bisa menanggung jatah beban kami.

Itachi tidak pernah lagi mengirim kartu berisi janji pulang.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Kebiasaannya menghirup aroma shampoo-ku tidak pernah hilang.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Ia bergumam rendah, seolah berkata ia mendengarkan.

"Kalau kau ini gundam, dan Itachi daruma..."

Aku mendongak, menatap Sasuke bulat-bulat.

"Aku apa?"

Jemari Sasuke menari. Belaiannya selalu terasa menenangkan. Hangat tubuhnya membuatku mengantuk.

"Kau...adalah..."

Alisku terangkat lemas. Kukira ia tidak akan pernah menjawab.

"...milikku?"

Keningku mengernyit.

"Jawaban macam apa itu."

Aku pikir dia akan menjawab dakimakura.

"Cium aku dulu, baru akan kuberitahu."

Aku membeku.

Cium?

Bola mata Sasuke, tidak kusangka kehilangan kantuk di pelupuknya dan memandangiku. Menunggu.

Tapiーbiasanya Sasuke yang memulaiー

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana..."

Kasurku berderik. Sasuke mencegahku melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa."

Rengutan hadir di wajahku. Sasuke dengan raut wajah meremehkan. Mungkin aku bukan seperti dirinya yang sempurna dalam hal apapun, tapi bukan berarti aku menolak tantangan yang ditujukan padaku!

Tiba-tiba, dan tanpa peringatan, aku meraih kerah Sasuke. Bibir kami bertemu. Sekilas.

"Sudah."

Sasuke tampak bingung. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Bukannya memberitahu jawaban dari apa yang aku tanyakan, ia justru menarikku mendekat.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Sini, kuajari lagi."

Dan dengan begitu saja, aku melupakan perihal julukanku.

Kuakui, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu penasaran.

Mungkin.

"Tungーkukira kita akan tidur?" keluhku pada Sasuke yang meninggalkan kasur dengan terburu-buru. Tanganku mengusap ujung bibir. Sasuke gemar sekali meninggalkan liurnya saat menciumku.

"Time out." ujarnya terdengar sedikit kewalahan. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi."


	7. Chapter 7

Author mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Beberapa hari lalu author sakit dan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain hueeee

Lalu urusan kuliah juga udah mulai ngurus skripsi. Everything is driving me crazy right now, almost literally.

Please wish me luck!

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, author bakal update dua chapter sekaligus :")

Enjoy!

* * *

Aneh.

"Tenten?"

Ini aneh.

Kedua telapak tanganku terasa dingin. Berbeda dengan suhu wajahku. Bersama, mereka menciptakan sensasi teraneh yang pernah ada.

"Mm...bukan apa-apa..."

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku, posisinya di tengah kedua kakiku mengeliminasi semua kesempatan untuk kabur. Bagaimana tidak, ia menggangguku saat tengah menyiapkan bahan untuk sarapan besok pagi hingga membuatku terpaksa duduk di atas meja makan; semua demi mengakomodasi tubuhnya saat menginvasi ruang pribadiku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu." perintahnya ketus. Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Aku menggeleng.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini.

"Tch. Sekali lagi saja."

Tidak.

Jantungku serasa mau copot.

Ini tidak boleh.

Aku takut.

"...Tenten?"

Ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 19...besok. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kakak nomor dua-ku menjadi lebih rakus dari biasanya. Pada dasarnya Sasuke memang selalu seenaknya, tapi kali ini ia lebih memaksa dari biasanya dan itu membuatku merasa...

"Kau malu?"

 _...aneh._

"HabisnyaーSasuke-li...lidahー"

"French kiss." koreksinya.

"Terserah! Pokoknya itu terasa aneh. Aku tidak mau."

"...hn. Tapi kau bilang akan memberiku hadiah ulang tahun yang kuinginkan."

"Barang, tahu. Yang bisa dibeli dengan uang dari Itachi-nii!"

Dahi Sasuke direhatkannya ke atas dahiku. Beberapa saat tanpa suara, perlahan aku membuka pertahananku.

Mata Sasuke segelap langit malam. Mereka sama seperti milik Itachi.

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

Jantungku melompat.

Tepat sebelum jemariku kembali bersilang, Sasuke menangkap mereka dan menempelkannya di kedua sisi wajahnya. Aku berharap keringat dingin yang melumasi tanganku hanyalah bagian dari khayalanku dan tidak mengenai Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon."

Manik coklatku melebar. Sasuke memohon. Padaku.

Sekelumit penyesalan mengganjal hatiku saat mataku menangkap waktu yang tertera di jam dinding (pukul 11 malam lewat 49 menit) dan kepalaku mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

"Taーpi!" seruku dengan telapak tangan di bibir Sasuke. Ia tampak siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Ulang tahunmu masih sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, tunggulah sampai tepat tengah malam."

Tatapan bisa membunuh, hanya saja Sasuke tidak berniat sungguh-sungguh membunuhku dengan miliknya.

Aku tersenyum geli.

Sasuke tidak pernah berubah.

Itachi bagaimana?

Senyumku lenyap secepat ia muncul. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh Sasuke selama beberapa tahun terakhir, aku nyaris menikmati ketidakberadaan Itachi.

Sasuke tahu ekspresi itu.

"Mm-?!"

Aku nyaris berteriak kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkap punggungku saat dia mendorongku hingga tersungkur. Dan, bibirnya di atas bibirku.

"Sas-?!"

"Terlalu lama." desisnya berbahaya.

"Sekalian saja kita mulai sampai tepat tengah malam."

Jeritan protesku tenggelam dalam kerakusan bibir Sasuke.

Dan lidahnya.

Ciuman Sasuke tidak lagi terasa _innocent_. Sentuhannya memicu rasa panas. Saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini.

Sasuke seperti akan menelanku bulat-bulat.

Tapi aku tidak berbuat apapun. Aku pasrah di bawah dominasinya.

Karena aku tahu, Sasuke melakukannya karena ia sayang padaku.

Hanya saja ia punya metode yang berbeda.

...ya kan, Itachi?


	8. Chapter 8

Lama sekali rasanya.

"Aku pulang, Tenten-chan."

Terakhir aku merasa begitu bahagia.

"Sasuke-nii-chan!" seruku memanggil dari lantai bawah.

Bukan mimpi.

Aku tidak pernah menyaksikan Sasuke terkejut seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau menjaga Tenten sesuai janjimu?" godanya dengan senyuman yang tampak lelah.

Itachi-nii...Itachi-nii pulang.

Itachi pulang!

"Tidak sepertimu yang sok jagoan, aku lebih suka menjaga tuan putri dari jarak dekat."

"Ouch."

Tawa renyah Itachi...sudah lama sekali tidak terdengar di rumah.

"Tenten, pelukannya sudah cukup. Aku lapar."

"Uh...jadi yang Nii-chan rindukan masakanku?"

"Pretty much."

"Sok inggris!"

Bahkan Sasuke menyengir melihat debatku dengan Itachi. Begini seharusnya. Bertiga, seterusnya. Selamanya.

Boneka daruma-ku dan robot gundam-ku.

Bersama, kami membentuk kombinasi yang tidak terkalahkan.

"Berapa lama Nii-chan akan tinggal?" tanyaku antusias. Sudah lama kami tidak jalan-jalan bertiga. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Itachi tampak berpikir, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. "Mungkin 5 hari."

"Dua hari untuk mengurung diri di kamar mengurus pekerjaan, bukan?"

Aku menganga. "Itachi-nii?!"

Uchiha berambut panjang itu melempar pandangan kadang-aku-benci-pada-mulut-besarmu kepada Sasuke. Subjek kekesalannya hanya cuek.

"Tenang, Tenten-chan. Aku akan menemanimu selama dua hari penuh."

"Dua? Apa yang terjadi dengan sisa seharinya?"

Kalau ada satu hal yang hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya, itu adalah ketegangan.

Fugaku adalah sumber ketegangan paling nyata di rumah. Nomor dua adalah Ibu; tapi ketegangan yang ada untuknya hanyalah berupa rasa simpatik karena nasib malangnya yang tak dapat dihindari. Karena kami menyayanginya. Karena kami tidak merelakannya pergi.

Tidak di saat Fugaku mencerai-beraikan keluarga ini.

Aku terhenyak.

Itachi mengeluarkan aura yang sama.

"Sasuke."

Bola mata onyx Sasukeーkenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"Aku harus bicara denganmu."

Sasuke tidak menatap Itachi lurus di matanya. Seperti bagaimana ia terakhir kali berinteraksi dengan Fugaku. Bertahun lalu.

Sasuke menghindar.


	9. Chapter 9

Pintu ruang kerja Itachi berdebum. Sosok yang mirip dengannya memasuki ruangan. Dibalut jaket converse biru donkey dan celana jeans hitam. Pembeda antara mereka berdua adalah kontrasnya tema pakaian, umur dan gaya rambut. Mungkin garis di wajah Itachi juga termasuk.

"Tenten terlihat senang sekali." mulai Uchiha yang lebih muda.

"Dia terlalu bersemangat menaiki wahana taman bermain; sekarang dia tidur karena kelelahan."

"Hn."

Tidak satupun dari mereka memulai kontak mata.

"Sudah lama sekali ya." mulai Sasuke lagi. Meski melihat keadaannya, Itachi seolah tidak akan menggubrisnya dari balik laptop mahal itu.

"Tiga...empat tahun?" Sasuke melanjutkan dialog dengan udara. "Aku sempat curiga, tapi dugaanku tidak meleset."

Itachi mengangkat pandangannya.

"Kau bisa pulang kapan saja. Tapi Fugaku berhasil menghasutmu, bukan?"

"Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa kita melakukan ini?"

Sasuke menyeret malas pandangannya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa pendingin ruangan, kamar berisi rak berkas dan buku referensi ini tetap akan terasa dingin karena ketegangan yang dihasilkan keduanya.

"Entahlah. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, aku lupa karena kau pergi untuk waktu yang lama."

"Agar keluarga kita tetap utuh bagi Tenten. Kutinggalkan dia di tanganmu agar dia tak perlu sendiri."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Benarkah?"

Itachi tampak nyaman dengan posisinya. Tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan, jemari jenjangnya menutupi bibir. Dengan posisi yang tampak santai, tatapannya bisa begitu menusuk.

"Kau bisa saja melarikan diri denganku dan Tenten ke luar negeri. Tapi tidak, kau harus menjilat Fugaku."

"Untuk seorang jenius, otakmu masih perlu diasah." sergah Itachi, masih dengan nada tenang. "Kabur dan lari ke mana? _Uchiha Corporate is practically everywhere you can imagine._ "

" _Tenten was right. Your spoken-english tone is annoying._ "

Ekspresi Itachi tampak sedikit terhibur. "Kau juga, bisa tolong hentikan itu?"

" _...what?_ " geram Sasuke.

"Tatapanmu." Itachi menegakkan postur tubuhnya persis seperti bos-bos jahat di film. Sasuke sangat ingin meludahi lantai ruangan karenanya.

Semakin lama ia semakin menyerupai Fugaku.

"Tatapan cemburumu. Saat Tenten memelukku tempo hari. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"...!"

"Aku mendapatkan laporan dari Danzo." tangan Itachi mengangkat telepon genggam miliknya ke udara. "Lucu sekali. Ia bilang padaku Sasuke terlalu terobsesi dengan adik perempuannya."

Sasuke membalas tatapan Itachi penuh benci. Ia tahu rubah licik itu akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia harusnya percaya pada firasat buruknya.

"Honestly, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Karena kita berdua sangat overprotektif akan Tenten." Itachi melemparkan telepon genggamnya ke atas meja seakan merasa terganggu dengan teks Danzo.

"Kalau aku yang ada di posisimu, mungkin Danzo akan melaporkan hal yang sama."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kapan percakapan ini akan selesai?

"Tapi tidak kusangka kau akan melewati batas. Ya ampun, Sasuke." Itachi menghela nafas terpanjangnya.

"Meninggalkan tanda di leher Tenten? _**Kau sudah gila**_."

Haruskah Sasuke merasa bangga?

Oh, tunggu, barusan itu bukan pujian.

" _She's your sister. Fucking control your damned libido!_ "

"Diamlah."

Sunyi yang mencekik mengejar kata-kata Sasuke. Perintah, lebih tepatnya.

"Perasaan kami berdua sama. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Kau...!"

Sasuke mengernyit saat Itachi meremas kerahnya. Apabila ia masih seperti dulu, dengan kekuatan yang ditunjukkan Itachi, tubuhnya pasti sudah terangkat di udara.

Sekarang kekuatan mereka setara.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau tanamkan pada Tenten? Ia tidak mungkin memulai hubungan menjijikkan ini."

"Memang bukan dia inisiatornya."

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa, kau pikir aku berusaha menyembunyikannya darimu?"

Tanpa peringatan, Itachi melonggarkan genggamannya. Di momentum itu, kepalannya yang lain melesat ke perut Sasuke.

" _Ugh!_ "

"Kau membuatku jijik." Itachi meludah ke lantai di sisi Sasuke yang tersungkur kesakitan.

"Heh." Sasuke mendengus. Ia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi kekerasan Itachi.

"Jadi menyentuh adikmu sendiri itu lucu?"

Sasuke terbatuk. Rusuknya nyeri tidak terkira. Tapi rusuk yang lebam masih belum seberapa. Butuh lebih dari itu untuk-

" _Gah!_ "

Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai. Tendangan barusan sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan. Terlepas dari image-nya sebagai pegawai kantoran, fisik Itachi masih sangat fit.

"Kau membuatku muak."

Muak, ya?

Sasuke pantas mendapatkan itu.

Rasa bersalah yang selama ini dibuang jauh olehnya selalu menghantui. Dan kini, menumpuk hingga tak terkira jumlahnya, dalam wujud Kakaknya sendiri, dosa-dosa itu kembali.

Sasuke sadar suatu hari ia harus mengakui mereka.

Sasuke tidak melawan serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Itachi; jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap rasa sakit yang ia tanggung cukup untuk menghapus kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat.

Lagipula, Tuhan maha pemaaf, bukan?


	10. Chapter 10

"ITACHI!"

"SASUKE!"

Kantuk menguap seketika dari benakku. Rumah ini terlalu besar, terlalu sepi. Terlalu banyak ruang, terlalu sedikit ditinggali orang.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengar suara dinaikkan di rumah yang penuh kenangan pahit ini.

Jantungku berdebar.

Hanya perasaanku saja.

Ya, kan?

Sebelum menyadarinya, kakiku sudah membawaku ke koridor utama lantai satu.

Ruang kerja Fugaku.

Biasanya aku akan menghindari tempat ini.

"BANGUN, SASUKE!"

Jantungku melompat.

"TARIK KATA-KATAMU, ITACHI!"

Energi di kakiku bagaikan menguap. Andaikan saja aku lebih feminin seperti anak gadis di film-film, pasti sekarang aku sudah terduduk di lantai, terisak dan memikirkan seribu kemungkinan skenario buruk yang sedang bermain di balik daun pintu ukir mewah Fugaku.

Tapi sayangnya bagiku yang punya reflek tubuh yang baik, energi negatif bekerja sama seperti injeksi adrenalin.

BRAK!

Masih bisa kuingat baik sensasi menyesakkan dada saat pintu ruang kerja Fugaku terbuka lebar.

Aku tidak pernah menjerit sekeras itu dalam hidupku.

"SASUKE-NII-CHAN!"

Darah.

Aku mencium darah.

Tatapan dingin Itachi terasa menusuk. Ia belum pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi sekejam itu; atau itu hanya karena tangannya mencengkeram rambut Sasuke hingga wajahnya yang babak belur terangkat dari posisi telungkupnya di lantai?

"ITACHI-NII! HENTIKAN!"

"Jangan berteriak."

Nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Suara Itachi setajam pisau.

"Jangan berteriak pada kakakmu, _Tenten_."

Itu terdengar seperti...ancaman.

Sasuke mendesis. Kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit lebih cepat, aku pasti akan mengira dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Beraninya kau...bicara seperti itu pada Tenten...!"

"Sasuke-nii..." aku terisak. Suaranya terdengar serak dan kesakitan.

Apa-apaan ini?

Dengan kasar kepala Sasuke dilepaskan ke lantai. Hal berikutnya yang kutahu, kakiku membawaku berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Cukup sampai di situ." geram Itachi dengan suara beratnya. Lenganku ia genggam dengan kuat, energiku terkuras hanya dari mencoba melepaskannya.

"Ten...ten..."

Pandanganku menjadi kabur. Suara batuk Sasuke menyuntikkan rasa takut dan khawatir yang teramat sangatーdarah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya hampir menyamai deras air mataku.

"Anak ini...dia langsung membalas memukul saat kutanya bagaimana rasanya saat dia menyentuhmu."

"?!"

 _'Sehebat apa sensasi yang kau dapatkan sampai kau berhasil ikut membuatnya terlena, Sasuke?'_

"Itachi-nii...kenapa-"

 _'Apa yang menghentikanmu dari mengambil kesuciannya? Rasa takutmu?'_

"Jangan berani bangkit dari sana, Sasuke." Itachi mulai menyeretku keluar ruangan. "Kalau kau lakukan itu, akan kupatahkan tanganmu."

"!"

 _'Nafsumu lebih rendah dari binatang.'_

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Tenten."

"Tidak mau!"

Tanpa peringatan, Itachi mencengkeram rahangku. Dahinya sangat dekat dengan dahiku aku bisa merasakan lebam yang meradang di sana. Meski tidak separah Sasuke, Itachi juga menanggung luka.

"Bagaimana dia menyentuhmu?"

Dengan rahang terkunci rapat, aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tapi aku sadar; ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Kh...k!"

"Dia menciummu di bibir? Bagaimana dengan lehermu?"

Sasuke melakukannya karena dia sayang padaku...!

Tidak ada suara keluar, tapi Itachi paham betul apa yang kucoba untuk katakan.

Di luar dugaan. Itachi menepuk pipiku pelan, kunci matinya ia lepas.

"Hei, Tenten-chan."

"...?"

" **Grow. Up.** "

Jantungku melompat. Ketegangan di ruang kerja kembali memuncak.

"Ini bukan kisah romansa picisan, saudara kandung tidak boleh saling mencintai."

Enam laki-laki berpakaian jas warna hitam memasuki ruangan tanpa diundang. Dua dari mereka mengangkat Sasuke yang sudah tak berbentuk dari lantai, dua menahanku kabur, dua lagi berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Sasuke!" seruku tanpa hasil. Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam sejak lama, dia pasti tidak bisa mendengarku sekarang.

"Ingat baik-baik saat kita bersenang-senang di taman bermain, Tenten." perintah Itachi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Karena itu akan jadi kali yang terakhir."

"...?! Ke mana kau akan bawa Sasuke?!"

Itachi mengusap darah di mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ditawarkan anak buahnya.

Bulu romaku meremang.

Aku melihat Fugaku.

"Ke manapun, di mana dia tidak akan melihatmu lagi."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" jeritku putus asa. Ini tidak boleh terjadiーaku tidak mau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini!

"Juugo."

Sesosok pria berambut oranye kecoklatan berdiri di sisi Itachi, mengangguk.

"Dia akan mengurusmu mulai dari sekarang. Juugo adalah pelayan, penjaga, dan penasihatmu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Jemari Itachi menyisir surai hitamnya tidak sabaran. Belum sampai ke bagian belakang telinganya, karet pengikat rambutnya putus. Rambut Itachi terurai bebas.

"Demi keberlangsungan Uchiha, apalagi?"

Retinaku melebar.

"Danzo bilang padaku, Sasuke sangat berpotensi sebagai penerus. Aku bilang padanya Sasuke tidak harus menjabat di korporasi, karena ia kutugaskan untuk menemanimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah akan membawanya pergi?!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Itachi terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibu di surga menangis melihat dua anaknya berbuat dosa. Aku harus memisahkan kalian. Meski itu harus membuatmu kesepian."

"Tapi aku menyayangi SasukeーIbu pasti akan mengeーumbh!"

Lagi-lagi tangan Itachi menyelimuti mulutku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Itachi semarah itu.

Tidak pernah.

"Jangan lanjutkan. _Kau akan membuatku muntah_."

 **Deg.**

"Itachi-donno, jet pribadi anda di hangar sudah siap lepas landas."

Para pria berjas hitam mulai menyeret Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri ke luar ruangan. Deru mesin mobil di luar rumah membuat pertanyaan akan tujuan mereka tidak diperlukan.

Itachi melempar satu tatapan terakhir padaku.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Juugo."

Ini bukan mimpi.

Bukan.

Duniaku sedang runtuh di hadapanku dan aku hanya bisa menonton.

"SASUKE!"

Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

"SASUKE! BANGUN!"

Untuk memperbaiki semua ini?

"JANGANーJANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MEMISAHKAN KITA!"

Transaksi dengan iblis pun aku rela.

"Nona, ini jam tiga dini hari. Sebaiknya anda kembali tidur."

"SASUKE!"

"Nona..."

Meski aku tahu rasa di antara kami berdua patut dipertanyakan, aku hanya ingin membalas rasa sayang Sasuke sebesar rasanya padaku.

Apa aku salah?

"SASUKEEEEEE!"


	11. Chapter 11

Aku benci hujan.

Guguran partikel air bertubi-tubi menghantam permukaan bumi, menurunkan suhu udara dan membasahi semua yang ada di depannya.

Aku tidak bisa mengurus kebun bungaku. Aku tidak bisa bangun siang dan menikmati siraman cahaya matahari dari jendela. Danzo akan tinggal lebih lama di rumah karena jemputannya terjebak macet di pusat kota.

Selain saat mandi dan berenang, air dalam jumlah yang banyak bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sama seperti air mata.

Hujan bisa tahan semalaman penuh, tapi matahari akan tetap menyinari bumi keesokan harinya.

Aku akan menangisi kepergian Sasuke dan Itachi hingga berhari-hari, tapi tidak ada hal menyenangkan yang menunggu di akhir itu semua.

Ketika tubuhku mulai kehilangan tenaganya dan kesadaranku hilang berkali-kali, kupikir aku akan mati.

Juugo tetap setia menungguiku di kamar. Ia memasak untukku. Aku tidak memakannya. Ia hanya akan kembali dengan masakan baru. Aku tetap menolak untuk memakannya.

Hari itu awal bulan Januari saat aku bangun dengan jarum infus tersemat di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku berhenti menangis.

Danzo mengeluhkan lemahnya semangatku dalam menghadapi dunia nyata. Juugo mewakili Itachi menyampaikan pada orang tua itu untuk mengambil liburan; tidak ada alasan untuk terburu-buru merampungkan pendidikanku. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Danzo lagi setelah itu.

Tubuhku mengurus. Keadaanku sangat kacau. Juugo harus menggendongku ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku. Memakaikan pakaian. Menyuapkan makanan.

Aku putuskan aku lelah dengan cairan infus. Juugo tersenyum saat mulutku mengunyah masakannya. Ia sangat bersemangat hingga memasakkanku full course brunch.

Pertengahan Juni. Kalender sudah berganti tahun. Aku ingin terkejut pada ketangguhan depresi-ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Berhenti memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan Itachi untuk sehari saja sangatlah sulit. Jadi saat pikiranku berhasil terpusat pada bagaimana caranya untuk pulih, sangat krusial bagiku menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Depresi-ku salah satunya.

Tentu saja, di balik kedalaman alam bawah sadarku, aku masih terus menangisi kepergian mereka berdua.

Tapi musim panas sudah tiba.

"Sebentar lagi harusnya dia pulih sepenuhnya." kudengar suara dokter yang menangani mendiang Ibu dulu berbicara kepada Juugo.

"Teruslah ajak nona Tenten bicara. Itu akan merangsang gairah hidupnya."

"Baik, dokter."

Aku memejamkan mata. Angin musim panas terasa segar meniup rambutku. Bagian belakang lututku dikelitik rambut coklatku lembut, mengingatkanku untuk meminta Juugo mengepang sebagiannya agar tidak terlalu mengganggu.

"Topi anda, nona."

"...terima kasih."

"Kali ini tolong jangan lupa kenakan sunscreen."

"...kau tahu, Juugo?"

Pria yang lebih tua dariku itu menyimak.

"Ini tentang malam itu."

"...anda yakin ingin membicarakannya?"

Aku merendahkan pandanganku. Topi musim panasku membentuk bayangan yang asimetris di lantai. Genangan air kolam renang beriak, seperti isi benakku yang mulai mengeruh.

"Maaf. Lupakan saja."

Juugo mengangguk.

"Tolong siapkan mobil."

"Tapi Itachi-donno mengatakanー"

"Sekarang, Juugo." pintaku. "Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau ingin aku cepat sembuh, kan?"

"...ke mana tujuannya?"

Mataku menangkap pesawat di kejauhan. Desingannya sangat nostalgik. Untuk ke sana, kami juga harus naik pesawat.

"Okinawa."


	12. Chapter 12

Seluruh Jepang memang sedang dilanda musim panas, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hawa panas Okinawa.

Selalu ada yang berbeda dari Kitanakagusuku.

"Nona, anda masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tolong pakai sweater yang kubawakan."

Kelopak mataku membuka. Angin musim panas membuatku terlena. Kalau saja Juugo mau menutup mulutnya, tentu akan sempurna.

"Juugo, itulah inti dari convertible cars. Meski aku pakai sweater, angin tetap akan membuatku merasa dingin; sempurna untuk melawan hawa panas dari matahari."

"Jangan paksa aku memasang kap mobil, nona."

Aku melempar kepalaku ke bangku mobil. Serius? Juugo baru saja mengancamku?

"Ambil jalur tol 329. Akan ada gedung bertuliskan "Caleb" di sana. Setelah sampai lampu merahーarah selatan dari pom bensin Essonーkita ke timur. Lurus terus sampai ke kompleks apartemen. Dari sana, kita turun."

Juugo melirikku.

"Aku dan Ibu pernah ke sana berdua."

Aku memutar bola mata saat Juugo bersikeras memakaikan sweater berwarna biru pastel. Ia tidak bersuara sedikitpun ketika langkah kakiku memburu ke lapangan bunga berjarak beberapa belas menit jalan kaki dari kompleks apartemen, dan untuk itu aku menurutinya mengenakan sweater.

"Wow."

Aku menghela nafas. Ya, wow.

Hamparan karpet berwarna kuning keemasan menyambut siapa saja yang memandang. Sepuluh ribu meter persegi luasnya, dengan 400.000 bunga matahari sejauh mata bisa melihat.

"Dibanding Hokkaido yang seluas 23 hektar, memang tidak seberapa. Datanglah pada bulan Februari, bunga matahari di sini akan baru saja mekar. Mereka juga mengadakan festival bunga matahari. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan di Hokkaido pada musim dingin."

"Jadi, nona ke sini pada saat festival?"

Aku memandang Juugo.

"Dengan Ibu, tentu saja."

"Itachi-donno tidak tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Kami ke sini di bulan Agustus sebelum kepergian Ibu. Aku berniat mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke tahun lalu, tapi..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Mulutku terus bicara tanpa henti, seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Apa ini yang nona ingin lihat?"

"Hmm...salah satunya."

"...nona?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Sial. Tidak mau hilang. Kenangan bersama Ibu dan air mataku; siapa sangka adalah kombinasi bak minyak dan api?

"Di-di tengah lapangan ada-pagar bunga matahari tempat pasangan muda menikahー"

"Pelan-pelan saja. Aku mendengarkan."

Aku terdiam menerima sapuan tisu Juugo di kedua pipiku. "Apa kau akan melaporkan semua ini pada Itachi-nii?"

Juugo menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kalau nona berjanji mengancingkan sweater itu, saya tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Kau orang aneh."

"Atau nona lebih suka Itachi-donno tahu tentang tempat ini?"

"Lakukan itu dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Heh, tantangan yang menarik."

Aku memandang Juugo kesal.

"Cepat nyalakan mobilnya. Masih ada tempat yang harus kudatangi."

"Lagi? Tapi hujan tampaknya akan turun."

Aku mendongak. Matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi. Gumpalan awan hujan menelannya.

"Justru karena itu, kita harus cepat." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Permisi."

Laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam legam menoleh. Di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bola mata aquamarine.

"Namaku Juugo. Dan iniー"

"Uchiha." sebutku lantang. "Uchiha...Tenten."

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Uchiha-sama." sahut sang laki-laki yang bernama Sai.

"Ooh, Tenten! Kukira siapa! Rambutmu tambah panjang, ya!" seru Ino, si rambut pirang.

"Ini Juugo, urm, bodyguard-ku, kurasa bisa kau bilang begitu." kataku sambil naik ke panggung rumah bergaya khas jepang tempat mereka tengah menonton tv.

"Dasar orang kaya. Ke desa seperti ini saja harus pakai bodyguard segala." ujar Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di samping kotatsu. "Kau juga, Juugo-san. Masuklah."

"Mereka kenalanku dan Ibu. Kami kenal saat berkunjung ke sini." jelasku singkat.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, mungkin sekitar setahun?" tanya Sai dengan senyum menakutkannya.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat ke sini tahun lalu. Aku akan membayar kekurangannya."

Juugo melirikku heran.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu. Uang yang biasanya kau kirim juga selalu lebih dari cukup." balas Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tidak kau ajak denganmu?"

Ruangan mendadak senyap. Aku sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan datang. Tapi tidak peduli berapa ratus kali pun aku menyiapkan diri, jawaban untuk perihal itu tetaplah bagaikan duri di tenggorokan.

"Sasuke-sama harus ikut ke luar negeri bersama kakaknya yang satu lagi, aku ditugaskan untuk menemaninya."

Aku melirik Juugo. Matanya menatap Sai dan Ino penuh keyakinan.

"He? Kau punya kakak satu lagi?"

"Dari caranya tidak pernah berhenti menelepon menanyakan keadaanmu, kukira Sasuke tidak akan mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk pergi ke sini bersamamu."

"Iya. Kenapa kau selalu ke sini sendirian, sih? Kalian kan pasangan kekasih. Wajar kalau ke tempat seperti ini berdua."

Juugo terkejut, tapi ia pandai menyembunyikannya. Kini giliran dia melirikku. Aku membuang pandangan.

Mereka tahu.

Dan mereka tidak menghakimi hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran." mulai Juugo. "Tadi kalian membicarakan soal pembayaranーboleh aku tahu, perihal apa?"

"Hmm, kau orang baru, ya. Baiklah. Tenten, sekalian saja kau ikut."

"Eeeh?" lenguhku malas.

"Ayolah, kau dan Ibumu menghabiskan berjam-jam menikmati pemandangan di sana, kan. Aku tahu kau sangat suka tempat itu."

"Memangnya...kita mau ke mana?" tanya Juugo dengan wajah serius.

Ino menunjuk ke hamparan bunga matahari beberapa puluh meter dari teras ruang tv. "Kau sudah melihatnya saat kemari, bukan? Kebun bunga matahari milik Sai dan aku."

"Luas totalnya mencapai 50.000 meter persegi. Tapi ini properti pribadi." imbuh Sai.

"Mendiang Ibu putri kaya raya ini tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu di kebun bunga matahari, dan menemukan lapangan bunga kami. Kami bukan resort, jadi aku menolaknya. Tapi ia rela membayar mahal. Bukan cuma itu, ia meminta Sai sebagai pemilik toko bunga di sini untuk merawatnya selama mereka tidak ada."

Ino bersiul. "Jumlah uang yang ditawarkannya tidak main-main."

Aku menatap hamparan bunga matahari di kejauhan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dulu, punggung Ibu tampak sangat tegap ketika ia memandangi karpet bunga bernama latin Helianthus Anuus itu.

Itu sebelum ia tersungkur di labirin bunga matahari, tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi. Penyakitnya membuatnya melupakan anak-anaknya sendiri, tapi di saat terakhirnya aku mendengar bisikan.

Ibu menyebut namaku.

Apakah Sasuke juga akan menyukai tempat ini? 


	14. Chapter 14

"Tenten mengirim uang lewat giro. Awalnya karena dulu itu adalah satu-satunya bentuk jasa layanan yang ada, tapi makin ke sini?", ia bersikeras menggunakan jasa giro sebagai bentuk dari kewas-wasan dari catatan bank."

Juugo mengangguk. Fugaku pasti mengawasi ketat jumlah uang yang mengalir lewat bank. Dengan menginvestasikan uang kiriman Itachi secara manual lewat pos ke dalam tanah kosong milik Sai dan Ino, tidak akan ada kecurigaan.

"Sungguh bagaikan cerita dari dalam buku..." gumam Sai.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku selalu berpikir kalau kisah mereka sungguh romantis. Mayoritas orang akan menentang, tapi saat aku memikirkan bahwa cinta harus diperjuangkan, aku dan Ino bersimpati pada Tenten dan Sasuke."

Kakak dan adik yang saling jatuh cinta berhak memperjuangkan cinta mereka?

Juugo tidak bisa mengomentari cara pandang itu.

"Gadis itu pernah bercerita dulu sekali, masa mereka sering ke Hokkaido berlima tiap musim panas, Sasuke mencium Tenten di tengah hiasan rangkai bunga matahari, di pusat lapangan bunga. Sepertinya ia bersumpah akan menikahinyaーatau semacamnya."

Juugo melihat ke kejauhan. Sosok yang dibicarakan Sai dan istrinya yang berambut pirang tengah menelusuri labirin yang dibuat di antara rimbunnya mahkota bunga keemasan. Hiasan yang dibicarakan Sai tampak seperti altar; mereka membuat yang sama persis dengan yang ada di Hokkaido, sepertinya.

Memang, untuk ukuran anak 8 tahun, menciumi saudara sendiri dan mengatakan akan menikahi mereka kelak adalah hal yang manis.

Beda cerita kalau janji itu dipertahankan hingga dewasa.

Lagipula, tidak seperti Amerika yang progresif, Jepang tidak mengakui pernikahan saudara sedarah...

Sai mengangguk seolah membaca pikiran Juugo. Upacara pernikahan merekaーkalaupun Sasuke bisa kembali ke Jepangーtidak akan tercantum di catatan sipil.

Kebanyakan orang akan menganggap dua orang itu gila.

Sejujurnya, sebagian diri Juugo yang mengenal moral sosial juga mempercayai itu. 


	15. Chapter 15

Juugo tampak menganggapku gila.

Tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang, gunakan bonus yang kuberikan untuk membeli rumah ini atas namamu."

Mungkin aku sudah gila.

"Gajimu sudah cukup besar, jadi untuk membeli rumah kecil seperti ini bukan masalah, bukan?"

Mungkin aku ini putri kecil kapitalisme.

Tapi kapitalisme berada di pihakku.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kekuatan uang.

"Jangan bilang Itachi."

Juugo tahu, aku akan memintanya untuk membiarkanku tinggal di rumah yang akan menjadi hak miliknya itu. Ia juga tahu menolak permintaan egois-ku adalah respon yang rasional; Itachi tidak akan melepaskan Juugo apabila ia tahu akan rencana ini. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk memihak.

Tapi melihat ekspresi memohonku, ia memutuskan untuk memihak.

"Kalau ingin bermain kotor, kita harus menyusun rencana dengan benar."

Aku tidak menyangka akan tiba hari di mana aku akan menangis lagi.

Menangis karena keegoisanku.

Menangis karena kebaikan hati Juugo.

Menangis karena aku harus meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku selamanya.

"Kau yakin, Tenten?" tanya Ino yang menepuk bahuku khawatir. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau yakin akan tinggal di sini dan meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Sai melirik Juugo, tapi bahkan orang kepercayaanku saat ini itu pun hanya dapat menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup tinggal di rumah yang besar itu sendirian lagi..."

"Ouch." Juugo terdengar kesakitan. "Nona jahat sekali, jadi selama ini aku tidak dianggap?"

"Aku ingin sekali kau ada di sini, tapi Itachi akan menghancurkan hidupmu jika dia tahu kau terlibat."

"Kakakmu terdengar seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa saja..." celetuk Ino.

Sai mengipaskan berkas kepemilikan tanah. "Baiklah. Mulai hari ini, seluruh petak tanah ini milik Juugo-san. Bahkan toko bunga ini, dan rumah kecil di seberang."

"Aku memang gemar membeli properti mahal, Itachi-donno harusnya tidak akan curiga melihat catatan pengeluaranku."

Kedua lenganku memeluk Juugo erat. "Terima kasih, Juugo."

Andai Juugo tersenyum, aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi belaian lembut tangannya adalah gestur yang cukup.

"Meski kau sudah 21 tahun, tingkahmu mengingatkanku pada anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, nona."

Aku sering mendengarnya.

Fugaku pernah bilang, daya tarik Mikoto bukanlah kecantikannyaーmeski memang Ibu adalah wanita yang tergolong cantikーtapi lebih kepada bagaimana beliau membuat siapapun jadi ingin ada untuknya, menjaganya.

Memilikinya.

Itachi mendapatkan sikap ingin melindunginya dari Fugaku.

Sementara Sasuke kecil dan aku adalah dua orang yang perlu dilindungi. Jelas kami mewarisi daya tarik Ibu.

Tapi, entah kenapaーentah kapan, itu semua berubah.

Sasuke menunjukkan indikasi keposesifannya semenjak Itachi pergi. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku senang. Ia akan memonopoliku.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku." cerocos mulutku.

Juugo tertawa. "Ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta? Nona wanita yang berhati dingin."

Aku tersenyum geli. Aah, kami bisa saja jadi teman dekat...

Tapi aku sudah memutuskan. 


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi melirik kami.

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Manik kecoklatanku melirik ke jam dinding antik di ujung ruangan. Pukul 8 malam. Itachi lagi-lagi datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Kami baru saja dari Hokkaido, tuan muda."

Aku memejamkan mata. Juugo sangat pandai berbohong.

"Kau sangat menyukai taman bunga di tempat itu?"

Aku hanya membalas pandangan Itachi dalam diam. Kecuali ia menginginkan jawaban, lebih baik tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi keluar kota seperti ini."

"Kau juga tidak melarangku. Sekarang aku ada di sini; apa lagi yang kau mau?"

Juugo tetap berdiri di belakangku. Di tangannya koper besar berisi pakaian kotor dari perjalanan ke Okinawa. Kami berdua baru saja memutuskan untuk pulang, dan di luar dugaan disambut oleh pewaris utama tahta Uchiha.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Itu mengejutkanku.

Apa yang ia coba lakukan sekarang?

"Aku tidak lapar." jawabku ketus.

"Bukan di sini. Di Paris. Lebih tepatnya, di restoran menara Eiffel."

Aku melipat kedua tangan. Poker face, poker face. Dengan darah Uchiha di dalam tubuhku, pasti aku juga bisa sehebat Itachi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa disuap dengan hal semacam itu."

Jemari Itachi menetak pelan di atas ornamen armrest sofa ruang tamu, seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu. Amarah malam itu telah hilang. Kalaupun bisa, Itachi jadi lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Tenten-chan."

Oh, main curang sekarang?

Aku menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak tertarik jadi penerus korporasi."

Itachi menggeleng sambil mendengus tidak habis pikir. "Aku dan Sasuke saja sudah cukup."

Juugo melirikku. Kata terlarang sudah terucap.

Rahangku mengeras. Itachi hanya menyatakan fakta. Tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi emosional karenanya.

"Tolong persiapkan pakaianku di koper satunya, Juugo."

Juugo menurut.

Itachi menatap kami berdua dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau selalu bisa melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bahu kakak laki-laki pertamaku mengedik. "Sihirmu. Membuat semua orang berusaha membahagiakanmu apapun caranya."

"Itachi."

Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kau harus berhenti minum sherry setiap tertekan."

Ia mendengus. Pipinya tidak memerah sama sekali. Omongannya juga tidak melantur. Itachi Uchiha adalah penikmat sherry dengan toleransi alkohol yang tinggi. Meminum berbotol-botol sebelum sebuah meeting tahunan justru membuat performanya makin cemerlang.

Tapi tidak di depanku.

"Is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

"Aku akan minta Juugo siapkan kamar mandi untukmu. Jangan buat aku terbang jauh-jauh ke Paris hanya demi mendengarkan curhatan orang mabuk."

Itachi menutupi pandangannya. Ia kelelahan. Aku bisa tahu. Senyuman yang dipaksakan untuk menyembunyikan kecemasan itu sudah lama tidak muncul ke permukaan, tapi Itachi tetaplah Itachi.

Aku tidak akan menanyakan di mana Sasuke.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Itachi pasti sudah menggunakan posisinya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dariku. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika saat kami bertemu kembali nanti, aku tidak bisa mengenali Sasuke. Operasi plastik? Atau cuci otak? Mungkin tidak keduanya, dan kami berdua benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu kembali. Selamanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Itachi."

Kini yang bisa kulakukan yaitu bersikap sebagaimana layaknya adik perempuan yang manis.

Meskipun, seharusnya aku menyadari tatapan Itachi setelah aku menyambutnya.

Tapi itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

Tidak mungkin Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan dambaan seperti yang diperlihatkan Sasuke dulu.

Ya, kan?


	17. Chapter 17

Foie de gras, filet mignon, cassoulet.

Clafoutis, crème brûlée, eclair au chocolat.

Le citron pressé, sherry.

"What irony."

Itachi mengunyah makanan di mulutnya pelan.

"What is?"

Ujung garpuku memainkan potongan eclair bosan. Mataku terus memandangi hidangan yang tersaji di meja, tetapi pikiranku terus kembali pada jet pribadi Itachi dan perjalanan pulang ke Jepang.

"Kau berada di Perancis, tapi kau masih memesan sherry."

Itachi tidak berkomentar. Gelas piala berisi cairan berwarna gelap di dekat piringnya memanglah minuman alkohol yang berasal dari Spanyol. Di suatu kesempatan, aku mendapat tahu kalau ia bernama Sherry. Entah mengapa, Itachi menjadikannya pelarian dari tekanan.

Itachi mengelap bibirnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju padaku.

"Sasuke ada di Paris."

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Benarkah?

"Terserah apa katamu, Itachi."

Jemari jenjang Itachi menarik pelan tanganku. Aku mengangkat kepala.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tatapan Itachi tampak sungguh-sungguh. Rasa kasihan menghinggapi dadaku. Semua yang ia lakukan hingga sekarang, adalah demi kebaikanku.

"Dan Sasuke juga merindukanku?"

Itachi menunduk. "Tidak sedetikpun ia tidak mengingatmu. Kami berdua terus memikirkanmu."

"...aku juga merindukan kalian."

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Itachi. Senyum lelah. Angin kencang udara Paris meniup rambut panjangnya yang kembali diikat satu. Fitur wajahnya tampak menjadi dewasa.

"Apa Sasuke tahu kita makan bersama?"

Senyum itu nyaris hilang secepat ia datang.

"Tidak."

Itu berarti Sasuke tidak ada di sini.

Semakin lama kau makin mudah dibaca, Itachi.

"Aku ingin membahas...kalian berdua."

"Eh?"

Saat kusadari, Itachi sudah mendekatkan kursinya ke kursiku. Wangi cologne Calvin Klein miliknya menguar.

"Kalian saudara sedarah." ujarnya singkat.

Siapa sangka satu kalimat saja cukup untuk menolongku menebak ke mana percakapan ini mengarah.

"Aku mencintainya, Itachi."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau yang tidak tahu dunia luar bisa-bisanya bicara seenaknya seperti itu."

"Biarkan aku menemuinya."

Itachi berpangku tangan di atas meja. Pandangannya menatapku lekat. Seolah bila sedetik saja ia lengah, aku akan menghilang dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kisah tentang dua ksatria bersaudara?"

Bibirku membuka, namun kembali menutup. "Tidak.

"Pada suatu hari." mulainya seraya mengusap helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku lembut.

"Dua ksatria bersaudara mengawal sang putri. Mereka bersumpah untuk melindunginya dari kutukan yang menjangkiti banyak manusia di dunia."

Aku mengangguk.

"Selama beberapa tahun, mereka berhasil menjadi pengawal bagi sang putri. Namun, suatu hari, sang kakak menyadari sesuatu."

"Which is?"

"Kutukan yang memakan dunia; ikut tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dan adiknya."

Tatapan Itachi menjadi gelap.

"Mereka terlena dengan keberadaan sang putri yang melembekkan hati mereka; kutukan dunia kini bersemayam di hati mereka dan berpotensi mendorong keduanya untuk menyakiti putri.

Sang kakak yang sadar ia tidak akan mampu mengendalikannya mengasingkan diri. Sebelum pergi, ia mempercayai adiknya untuk menjaga putri. Untuk memastikan adiknya tidak menyakiti putri, dari waktu ke waktu sang kakak akan datang mengawasi keadaan. Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama."

Aku mengulum bibirku pelan. Itachi adalah pria yang jarang bicara. Jika ia mulai menjabarkan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar, pastinya ada pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tidak peduli apakah ia mabuk atau tidak.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sang Kakak pergi terlalu lama. Adiknya tidak dapat mengendalikan kutukan yang menjangkiti hatinya; saat kembali, Kakak mendapati adiknya menularkan kutukan itu kepada sang putri."

Aku memejamkan mata. "Bukan ending yang bahagia, huh?"

"Aku belum selesai. Sang Kakak memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang putri sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membawa serta adiknya agar tidak lebih jauh menodai sang putri."

Dahiku mengernyit. Tunggu dulu.

Bibir Itachi terasa dingin di buku-buku jemariku. "A knight who went into exile due to his fear of tainting his most beloved, or the knight too corrupted to leave his object of affection beーwhich is the right path to choose, I wonder?"

Ksatria yang mengasingkan diri karena takut menodai orang tercintanya, atau ksatria yang tenggelam dalam kegilaannya hingga tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang dicintainyaーmanakah yang lebih baik?

"Itachi...jangan bilang...kegilaan yang kau maksud itu..."

Sensasi lembut di atas bibirku tidak mungkin salahーseberapa gilapun kedengarannya, seberapa tidak masuk akalpun kenyataannya.

Bruk!

Kursiku nyaris melemparkanku ke lantai karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku tidak pernah setakut itu dalam hidupku. Bukan. Aku hanya terkejut.

Aku pernah ciuman sebelumnya.

Lalu kenapa sentuhan Itachi mengagetkanku?

Itachi terkekeh pelan. Ia meremas rambut hitamnya, matanya terhalang surai hitam legam.

"Reaksi yang bagus."

"I...tachi...?" panggilku pelan. Energi meninggalkan tubuhku. Tidak ada alasan untuk takut pada kakakku sendiri. Sasuke dan Itachi adalah anggota keluarga yang berharga. Lalu mengapa...

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya gelap. Bukan karena warna alaminya.

"Apa? Kau juga dicium Sasuke, bukan?"

Deg.

Apa?

"Aah...I feel like crap." gumam Itachi. Sepertinya semua alkohol barusan mulai menyakiti otaknya.

Apa maksud ciuman barusan?

Tangan Itachi menarik kepalaku tanpa peringatan. Ia tahu aku akan menampik tangannya. Sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, ia mengeratkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

"I love you."

Deg.

"...kau mabuk."

"Aku sadar sesadar burung gagak di perempatan lampu merah, Tenten."

Aku memejamkan mata takut. Itachi tidak pernah menatapku seintens ini.

Bibirnya mengusap lembut dahiku. "I love you so much."

"...stop it."

Sengiran sinis menghinggapi sudut bibir Itachi.

"Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat Sasuke menyentuhmu?"

Aku bungkam. Aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu memilih Sasuke dibanding aku?"

Aku tidak tahu.

"Apa aku membuatmu jijik?"

Aku tidak tahu!

"...kau kejam, Tenten."

Air mataku menetes. Apa karena friksi lembut kuku tumpul Itachi saat ia mengelus kepalaku posesif? Atau pernyataan cinta dari kakak pertamaku? Atau karena aliran air yang sudah lebih dulu membasahi pipi sosok yang kukagumi itu? Yang mana?

Yang mana?

"Even though...I love you this much...as much as he loves you..."  
 _Meskipun...aku begini mencintaimu...sebesar cintanya padamu..._

Bagaimana bisa suara seorang pria terdengar begitu maskulin namun begitu putus asa?

"...would it be better for me not to confess at all..."  
 _"...apa lebih baik jika aku tidak menyatakannya..."_

Hentikan, Itachi...

"I told him his infatuation with you was disgusting, but the truth is, I have no right to judge him at all."  
 _"Aku bilang padanya bahwa keterikatannya padamu itu menjijikkan, tapi nyatanya, aku tidak berhak untuk menghakiminya sama sekali."_

Ini pasti mimpi.

"Because even I have fallen for you since a long time ago..."  
 _"Karena bahkan akupun jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu..."_

Please stop!

"Juugo."

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Juugo berdiri di belakang kursiku.

"Bawa Tenten pulang."

Aku bangkit dari kursi. Aku harus mengejar Itachi. Firasatku mengatakan ia akan meninggalkanku lagi.

Tapi kali ini selamanya.

"Itachi! Tungー"

"Nona!" seru Juugo sembari menangkapku. Lututku terasa lemas. Kepalaku terasa ringan.

"J-Juugo...kepalaku..."

"...?! Jangan bilang makanannya dibubuhi obat tidur?"

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi. Aku tidak mau ini jadi yang terakhir kali. Berakhir seperti ini...tanpa Sasuke. Tanpa Itachi.

"I...tachi...!"

"Nona, mari pulang. Itachi-sama pasti sengaja melakukan ini."

"Sengaja...kenapa..."

"Ini hanya dugaan saya. Tapi kalau beliau serius...berarti ia tidak sanggup mengatakan selamat tinggal pada nona."

Alasan macam apa itu?

Aku terisak. Aku tidak boleh terlelap. Aku masih ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Itachi. Ia sudah mengatakan banyak hal, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang timbul karenanya!

"Itachi...Juugo...Itachi...hentikan Itachi..."

"Nona...obat ini sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Takdir sangat kejam.

Kenapa harus aku yang menjalani semua ini?

Kenapa kakakku harus mencintaiku?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima salah satu dari mereka?

Kenapa...

"Kau jahat, Itachi..."

...aku terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha?


	18. Chapter 18

Hai para pembaca! Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang...author udah mulai ngurus persiapan skripsi jadi kelabakan ngurusin ini-itu. Meskipun telat banget, author harap kalian tetap sudi baca mini fic ini sampe habis.

Untuk kali ini, author minta tolong sama readers sekalian; tolong vote kira-kira dengan siapa Tenten akan bersama nantinya :'D cukup sebut nama Itachi atau Sasuke di bagian review. Kenapa pake vote segala? Karena author galau mau masangin Tenten dengan cuma satu dari dua Uchiha ganteng itu (ini serius XD). Mohon bantuannya!

* * *

Musim gugur.

Daun-daun berubah warna.

Matahari tidak menyinari sudut langit seperti dulu lagi.

"Nona, silakan."

Juugo menyodorkan secangkir teh Darjeeling. Aromanya menguar pelan, menyelimuti indera penciumanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Rambutku bertambah panjang. Tidak lama lagi, ujung-ujung rambutku pasti akan mencapai mata kaki.

"Nona, cuacanya dingin. Tolong kenakan sweater yang saya siapkan."

Aku memejamkan mata.

"Malam itu..." mulaiku tiba-tiba.

"Aku menangis sekuat tenaga, dan memaki Itachi sekuat tenaga. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan mereka."

Ingatanku kembali ke musim semi; musim semi tahun lalu. Malam di mana Sasuke digiring pergi oleh bodyguard Itachi. Hari di mana duniaku hancur.

Juugo menyimak. Baki untuk membawa kudapan pengiring teh sore hariku masih ada di genggamannya.

 _"Kenapa...jangan pergi, Itachi!"_

 _Sosok Itachi yang menjauh dari pandangan tampak berkutat dengan tali ikat rambutnya yang putus. Dengan sedikit usaha, ia berhasil mengikat kembali rambutnya menggunakan material yang sudah tidak berguna itu._

 _Desahan kedua bodyguard yang mengekangku terdengar ketika aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka. Kakiku melesat secepat yang Danzo minta saat meneriakiku di jam pelajaran olah raga di lapangan indoor di belakang rumah. Kedua bodyguard itu tidak menyangka aku mumpuni dalam olah raga._

 _Nafasku pendek dan berat. Cepat. Aku harus cepat. Jemariku meraih apapun yang dapat kulempar. Jika aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, setidaknya aku bisa menyalurkan kekesalan dan frustasiku untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _"Itachi-donno! Awas!"_

 _Bletak!_

 _Kedua lengan kekar bodyguard kembali menemukan tempat mereka di sekitar lekukan sikuku, melumpuhkan gerakanku. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku kesal. Itachi berhasil menghindari seranganku barusan._

 _"Nona, tolong hentikan." bisik Juugo dari belakang para bodyguard._

 _"Biarkan saja, Juugo."_

 _Aku mengangkat pandanganku. Amarah meluap-luap, aku merasa bagaikan hewan buas yang terluka namun gagal melukai lawan._

 _"Keinginan kuatnya untuk bertarung adalah bukti jelas akan darah Uchiha di dalam tubuhnya."_

 _Itachi menunduk untuk mengambil tali yang lagi-lagi terlepas. Sesuatu membuatnya mempertahankan ikat rambut tua itu._

 _"Aku benci padamu..." lirihku._

 _Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak serius mengatakannya. Dikekang seperti hewan peliharaan yang tidak punya pilihan membuatku gila. Jika dipikir-pikir, gaya hidupku dan Sasuke yang terkurung di rumah besar ini adalah ide jeniusnya. Karena satu dan lain hal, sekarang dia memutuskan untuk memisahkan kami, menyisakanku terkurung di kandang mewah bodoh ini._

 _Kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku._

 _Penyesalan yang mengikutiku setelahnya membuatku bertanya; mengapa tidak kulakukan segera?_

 _Itachi menatap sosokku dari kejauhan, separuh tubuhnya menghadap lurus ke depan, mengindikasikan tujuannya. Tapi tatapan kosong namun di saat yang sama begitu fokus terhadapku membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Itu, atau ia memang ingin menunjukkan wajah menangisnya padaku._ _  
_  
"Kau melihatnya juga, kan...Juugo?"

Juugo hanya diam.

"Kukira aku salah lihat...tapi ia memang menangis saat itu."

"Tehnya, nona." bujuk Juugo lagi. Ia tidak terdengar seperti ingin membahas Itachi lebih jauh lagi.

Aku melirik cangkir berbentuk mahkota bunga di meja kopi. Pinggirannya terasa hangat di tanganku. Saat kusesap, rasa manis menguar lembut.

Uchiha Itachi menciumku.

Uchiha Sasuke menciumku.

Kedua keturunan berbakat Uchiha menciumku.

Dan mereka berdua adalah kakakku.

"Nona...tolong berebahlah yang benar. Nanti anda bisa sakit." ujar Juugo melihatku meringkuk di jendela sebelah kasur. Tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya.

"Sasuke...ada di mana?" bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Paris?

London?

Mungkin Manhattan?

"Itachi...kau ada di mana..."

Aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

Ujung-ujung kukuku menggores cat jendela yang mengelupas gemas. Hanya butuh beberapa tahun bagi ikatan antar saudara untuk menjadi rusak. Kekuatan waktu tidak dapat diremehkan. Jika tidak melakukan sesuatu, ikatan yang sudah rusak itu akan menjadi semakin rusak. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan...

"Nona..." panggil Juugo dari kloset kamarku. "Itachi-donno tidak akan kembali, sangat sempurna bagi rencana nona untuk tinggal di Okinawa. Cerialah sedikit."

Debu di hadapanku terdisfusi hembusan karbondioksida dari mulutku. Warna putih yang lembut dan berpencar dengan sangat indah menyadarkanku bahwa apa yang kukira debu adalah bibit dandelion.

"Aku akan bergembira karena kau ikut denganku ke sana."

Juugo mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kloset. "Nona tahu itu terlalu beresiko."

"Itachi tidak akan kembali, bukan."

"Saya masih bekerja di bawah kontrak Itachi-donno. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali untuk menemui nona, tapi beliau pasti akan meminta luang waktu saya untuk membicarakan keadaan nona."

Aku mengantukkan kepala ke pinggir jendela. Tentu saja. Itachi akan kembali ke Jepang. Hanya ia tidak akan menemuiku.

"Aku merasa seperti manusia paling tidak diinginkan di dunia..."

Suara-suara kain pakaian yang dilipat terhenti bersamaan dengan sosok Juugo yang berjalan keluar kloset. Pakaian ala butler yang dikenakannya tampak rapi seperti biasa. Penampilannya seserius mimik di wajahnya.

"Bagi Itachi-donno dan Sasuke-sama, nona adalah bunga matahari."

Mata coklatku melirik Juugo. Bunga matahari?

"Kau berlebihan, Juugo."

"Nona-lah yang meremehkan keberadaan nona sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku sendirian sekarang?"

Kasur king-size milikku berderik. Juugo merangkak naik, telapak tangannya terasa hangat di kepalaku.

"Bukankah nona yang paling tahu, betapa cintanya mereka kepada nona, sampai melanggar batas antara saudara sedarah?"

"...Juugo."

"Bunga matahari...punya makna cinta yang hanya melihat padamu saja. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti mencintai nona meski tahu itu salah. Nona sangat dibutuhkan dan dicintai."

Benarkah?

Melihat keadaan sekarang, andaikan aku adalah sejenis bunga, aku bisa jadi apa saja kecuali bunga matahari. Bunga dengan makna yang begitu indah dan dicintai semua orang tidak pantas dipakai untukku.

Mungkin aku ini dandelion.

Kecil, rapuh, dan tidak dibutuhkan siapapun.

"Kau ini...itu berlebihan, tahu."

Senyum Juugo tampak sangat tulus.

Aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

Musim gugur tahun 20xx, aku berusia 21 tahun.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengingat baik-baik suasana di rumah sebelum berangkat ke Okinawa.

Membisikkan selamat tinggal, pada kenangan dan rumah yang sudah aku tinggali sepanjang hidupku.

Juga selamat tinggal pada kisah cinta segitiga yang terlarang milikku seorang.

"Sayonara..."


	19. Chapter 19

First of all, author note kali ini bakal sedikit panjang.  
Maafkan author :'D  
Selama seminggu ngilang karena UTS. Doakan UTS author hasilnya baik ya!  
Dan...juga karena author bolak-balik ngedit HNY chapter 19 dan 20. Bingung setengah mati mau dibawa ke mana ini cerita _(:"3  
Untuk urusan voting, KENAPA VOTE DI ITACHI SEMUA? HAHAHAHAHA  
Padahal giliran Itachi bersinar baru akan ada di chapter-chapter mendatang, kalo begini sih nanti author malah ngerasa bersalahnya ke Sasuke :"D ayooo, di vote lagi! Yang dukung Sasuke jangan mau kalah! Penutupan vote masih jauh banget X"D

Special response for Tenten Yato Super Powaa: makasih banget pujiannya! :" analisanya gak terlalu dalem tuh? HAHA habisnya author ngerasa kualitas HNY ini menurun dibanding fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya. Jangan netral plis, saya nggak pandai bikin cerita yang ngegantung pairingnya :" kalau threesome mungkin—uhuk, maaf, abaikan saja. Tapi jujur, author suka banget sama review yang mendalam kayak buatan anda! Mudahan ke depannya ficlet ini gak mengecewakan anda, ya :"D

Sebagai permintaan maafnya, author bakal update dobel. Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Tehnya, tuan putri."

Aku tersenyum lelah.

"Kau punya bakat jadi pembantu, Ino."

"Setelah kau membeli seluruh tanah kami dan berinvestasi padanya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng melihat senyum usil Ino.

"Lagipula, Juugo memintaku menggantikannya."

"Dan kau langsung mengiyakan?"

"Bonus dari Juugo sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli jasaku. Aku hanya memasak dan membersihkan rumah ini. Tidak ada bedanya dari biasanya."

"Hmm." aku menggumam pelan. "Bagaimana dengan tanah kosong di sebelah kebun ini?"

"Kami sudah membelinya. Kami berniat menanaminya dengan bunga kosmos." ujarnya sembari mencatat sesuatu di atas buku kecil.

"Kuanggap bisnis berjalan baik?" tanyaku sambil menyesap teh murah yang diseduh Ino.

"Aye aye, captain! Sesuai kontrak, keuntungan kita bagi 60-40%!"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Tolong pertahankan kerja kerasnya."

Mendadak ekspresi Ino menjadi serius. "Hei, Tenten."

"Ya?"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa melakukan ini?"

"Hm?"

Ino memandangi punggung Sai di kebun yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup kain cucian hingga melayang di udara. Cuaca musim gugur mulai terasa dingin.

"Kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, kan."

Aku hanya diam.

Ino menoleh. "Lari dari rumah seperti ini, bukannya hanya akan membuatnya sedih?"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan. Di rumah itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sasuke tidak akan kembali mencarimu?"

"Karena dia tidak akan bisa."

Ino menutup mulutnya. Nada tegasku tidak menyisakan ruang untuk perdebatan lebih lanjut. Apa yang kukatakan adalah fakta. Selain aku dan mendiang Ibu, tidak ada yang tahu menahu tentang tempat ini. Oh, aku lupa; Juugo juga tahu. Tapi ia tidak akan mengkhianatiku dengan memberitahu salah satu kakakku. Setidaknya kuharap begitu.

Tangan Ino mengelus pelan punggungku. "Kau gadis yang kuat."

Aku hanya kembali tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan tentang itu. Aku memang berusaha menjadi kuat dan memutus hubungan dengan kediaman Uchiha selamanya. Namun di sisi lain tidak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku merindukan Itachi dan Sasuke. Di sisi lain juga, jika aku harus bertemu mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Jemariku menyentuh pelan bibir. Ingatan tentang ciuman dengan Sasuke memanglah banyak. Lagipula, kami memang selalu berciuman setiap hari. Aktivitas ciuman bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku. Dibandingkan dengan dorongan nafsu, ciuman menjadi seperti rutinitas biasa. Tidak lengkap rasanya melewati hari tanpa menyatukan bibirku dengan bibir Sasuke. Sementara ciuman dengan Itachi...

Aku melumat bibir bawahku.

Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi kaget seperti itu. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Itachi terlihat seperti kakak bagiku. Bukan kakak yang mencium bibirku rakus setiap hari; tapi kakak yang sesungguhnya. Kakak yang melindungi dan menyayangiku karena itu adalah kewajibannya.

Sejak kapan...Itachi memandangku berbeda...?

Aku menghela nafas, lengan kiriku kupakai untuk menutupi pandanganku. Tatami ruang tv terasa dingin, menenangkan.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja buah dari pohon yang sama tidak jauh berbeda rasanya; ia selalu melihatku sebagai perempuan. Sejak kami kecil. Sama seperti Sasuke. Ia hanya pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia juga tahu Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama, tapi tidak menyangka anak itu akan melewati batas.

Apa ini berarti di malam saat ia membawa pergi Sasuke yang membuatnya bertindak kejam bukanlah hanya karena amarahnya, tapi juga cemburu?

Tawa geli terlepas dari bibirku. Sungguh konyol. Klise memang; keluarga yang kekurangan kasih sayang berujung pada tindakan menyimpang anak-anak di keluarga tersebut. Siapa sangka dari semua opsi tindakan menyimpang yang ada, mereka malah memilih incest?

Kehidupanku tidak akan jadi serumit ini apabila kedua kakakku bersikap bak anak orang kaya pada umumnya seperti membuang uang, bolos sekolah, atau memacari banyak gadis sekaligus. Bukannya jadi terobsesi dengan adik perempuannya sendiri dan menciumnya.

Tawa Ino yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Sai membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bagaimana tehnya, tuan putri?"

"Hmm. Lumayan."

"Itu tandanya enak, ya? Sai yang mengolahnya sendiri, lho. Teh dandelion."

Nafasku tercekat. Teh dandelion?

"Tetangga kami baru panen dan memberikan banyak akar dandelion pada kami. Kaya vitamin dan baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Dandelion...

Selain yang berwarna putih seperti kapas, Dandelion juga ada yang berwarna kuning. Kuning identik dengan bunga matahari di dunia bunga, dan jika ditanya bunga apa yang berwarna kuning sedikit sekali yang akan menjawab dandelion. Jika apa yang dikatakan Juugo benar, maka bukankah Itachi dan Sasuke salah melihatku sebagai bunga matahari? Bunga matahari selalu memiliki image yang kuat dan kokoh bagiku; simbol keceriaan dan ketangguhan. Adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi tanaman seindah itu untuk disamakan denganku. Dandelion, di sisi lain, meskipun indah, namun juga memiliki kesan rapuh. Saat bibit-bibitnya habis ditiup angin, bunga dandelion tidak memiliki kecantikan apapun lagi. Sama sepertiku; saat semua meninggalkankuーIbu, Ayah, Itachi, Sasukeーaku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

"Ini." Ino menyodorkan sekumpulan kertas padaku. Karet berwarna kuning mengikat mereka bersama. Di bawahnya, buku bersampul hitam.

"Eh?"

"Juugo bilang padaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Mood itu sangat penting; kau bisa mempengaruhi tanaman di sekitarmu. Jangan tularkan kemurunganmu pada bunga-bunga indah kita."

Bengong, aku menerima begitu saja pemberian Ino. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mataku memindai tumpukan kertas di genggamanku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah surat berwarna biru dengan tulisan tangan yang familiar.

 _To: Tenten-sama  
From: Juugo_

 _Nona Tenten yang saya hormati,_  
 _Surat ini adalah surat pertama dan kemungkinan yang terakhir yang akan anda pernah terima dari saya. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, apa anda baik-baik saja?_  
 _Sebagaimana yang kita berdua tahu, Itachi-donno melarang bermacam bentuk kontak dengan dunia luar untuk nona; semua telepon dan surat yang menuju kediaman Uchiha harus melalui saya untuk kemudian dilaporkan ke beliau._

 _Pendek cerita, saya adalah alasan mengapa anda tidak pernah mendapat kabar dari Sasuke-sama._

 _Ya, Sasuke-sama mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan nona meskipun tahu kalau Itachi-donno akan menyaring semua kontak dari luar. Surat adalah opsi yang paling masuk akal karena tidak akan terlacak sistem digital Uchiha Corporation. Meski tahu kalau surat yang dikirimnya mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai ke tangan nona, ia terus mengirim surat demi surat. Tumpukan amplop berwarna putih yang nona pegang sekarang adalah kumpulan surat dari Sasuke-sama.  
_  
Ujung jemari kakiku terasa dingin. Mataku masih tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang ditulis dengan rapi di surat Juugo.

 _Itachi-donno memang memerintahkan saya untuk menyaring kontak dari luar yang sekiranya berasal dari Sasuke-sama, tapi tidak pernah spesifik akan apa yang harus saya lakukan terhadapnya. Maka saya mengumpulkan mereka semua jadi satu. Nona bisa membacanya. Saya sudah mengurutkannya dari surat paling awal hingga paling baru._

 _Untuk buku hitam yang saya ikut sertakan..._

Tanganku membolak-balik buku tulis berwarna hitam polos. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya kecuali gembok kecil yang menjaganya dari dunia luar. Buku harian kah?

 _...buku itu adalah buku harian Itachi-donno. Di malam beliau membawa pergi Sasuke-sama, saya menemukannya di ruang kerja Fugaku-sama yang berantakan. Gemboknya rusak; mungkin karena jatuh saat Itachi-donno bergumul dengan Sasuke-sama. Saat saya menghubungi, Itachi-donno meminta saya untuk membakarnya. Tapi tidak saya lakukan.  
Sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat nona menderita, saya sengaja memberikan semua ini untuk nona. Di dalamnya nona akan mengerti mengapa saya bersikeras bahwa nona, bagi kedua kakak nona, adalah bunga matahari.  
_  
Menarik nafas panjang, aku meraih ujung tali yang mengikat surat-surat Sasuke. Tanganku yang lainnya memegang buku harian Itachi.

Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menjauhkan diri dari mereka.

Aku menyayangi kedua kakakku.

Sangat sayang.

Terlalu sayang hingga melebihi batas wajar saudara sedarah.

Tapi apakah ini bisa disebut cinta?


	20. Chapter 20

"Teh barley."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Dari kejauhan, Sai menyiangi kebun bunga matahari dengan giat. Dalam hati aku sedikit berharap angin sepoi akan bertiup meringankan hawa panas yang menyesakkan ini. Topi musim panasku mulai terasa tidak nyaman begitu keringat mengucuri punggung leherku. Kasihan Sai, harus bekerja di cuaca seperti ini. Ia beruntung tidak harus mengkhawatirkan kulitnya akan menggelap akibat terbakar matahari melihat kulitnya yang putih tanpa cela sedikitpun meski bekerja di bawah terik matahari Okinawa yang memang wilayah tropis.

"Lalu?"

Aku melirik Ino dari balik topi.

"Apa kau siap membacakan surat-surat dan buku harian yang diberikan Juugo?"

Aku meragu, namun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak _yakin,_ kami tidak akan memaksamu." ujar Sai yang tahu-tahu bergabung di kotatsu.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku yang meminta kalian mendengarkan. Aku tidak akan menyesali ini. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga."

Sai menggaruk lehernya. "Aku tidak yakin kami bisa memberi masukan yang membantu, tapi kalau kau memaksa..."

Ino tampak menerima saja. Aku menghela nafas.

 _Tanggal 9 Juni Tahun 20xx._

 _Aku baru pulang dari training camp musim panas yang Ayah minta untuk aku ikuti, tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Tenten mengejutkanku dengan melompat ke arahku hingga kami terjerembab bersama._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, seru mereka. Tanpa dikomando tangan-tangan kecil mereka menyodorkan kado masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung. Pertama, karena kado Sasuke adalah buku tulis bersampul hitam polos tanpa bungkusan yang mengindikasikan bahwa itu adalah kado ulang tahun dan kedua, Tenten menyuguhkan kedua telapak tangannya namun tidak ada apapun di sana._

 _Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar bahwa karena aku selalu diam dan menyimpan pikiranku sendiri, ada baiknya aku menuangkan keluh kesahku ke kertas dari buku harian yang kukira adalah buku tulis biasa itu. Ia pun menyerahkan kunci dari gembok di buku tersebut. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menulis di buku harian dengan warna yang sangat cocok kukenakan seperti kata Sasuke._

 _Saat aku menyuarakan kebingunganku pada Tenten, ia cuma tertawa geli sambil memintaku menutup kedua mataku. Tidak semua hadiah memiliki bentuk materi, katanya._

 _Just where did she learn that kind of thing?_

 _Pendek cerita, aku melakukan yang ia minta. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada hal yang terjadi dan aku mulai curiga. Sebelum pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirku, hembusan nafas hangat mengelus lembut wajahku sebelum gesekan sepasang bibir paling lembut di dunia menempel pelan di atas bibirku._

 _Mataku langsung membuka._

"Eh?" Ino tampak merona.

Aku mengaduk tehku santai.

"Ciuman pertamamu...bukan dengan Sasuke, tapi Itachi?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, jika bukan karena membaca buku harian Itachi aku tidak akan mengingatnya.

 _Sasuke yang melihat itu semua tampak jijik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Di saat yang sama aku segera mendorong bahu kecil Tenten menjauh, pipiku terasa panas karena tidak menduganya._

 _Bola mata coklat polos miliknya hanya berkedip tanpa dosa ketika kutanya kenapa dia melakukannya. Ia tidak pernah menciumku di bibir, dan ingatan tentang cerita pengalaman teman-temanku di training camp tentang ciuman pertama mereka memperparah panas di pipi ini._

 _Karena aku sayang Itachi-nii, jawabnya._

 _Pagi sebelumnya ia melihat Ayah dan Ibu berciuman dan ketika ditanya, mereka menjawab karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Karena belum mempersiapkan kado untukku, ia memutuskan untuk menciumku._

 _Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke sebuah lubang dan tidak pernah keluar._

 _Kepolosan Tenten membuatku gemas dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Segera kuberitahu bahwa ciuman di bibir hanya boleh ia lakukan denganku dan Sasuke saja, dan jangan lelaki lain. Dan saat ia dewasa, ia tidak boleh mencium lelaki di bibir selain lelaki yang dinikahinya._

 _Lagi-lagi, ia mengejutkanku dengan keluguannya. Ia bilang,_

 _"Kalau begitu, kita harus menikah karena aku sudah mencium Itachi-nii."_

 _Jantungku melompat mendengarnya._

 _Aku buru-buru mengoreksinya dan mengatakan bahwa menikah tidak boleh dilakukan dengan saudara sendiri._

 _Tahu apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya?_

 _Pernikahan adalah upacara sakral yang mengikat dua orang bersama hingga maut memisahkan karena cinta._

 _Aku ingat Ibu menjelaskan pernikahan kepada Sasuke dan Tenten seminggu sebelum keberangkatanku ke training camp._

 _"Kalau aku menjelaskan pada mereka kalau aku sangat, amat, mencintai Itachi-nii, mereka akan mengizinkan kita menikah, kan?"_

 _Kali ini, aku tidak bisa mengoreksinya. Sasuke menarik Tenten ke arah dapur tempat Ibu berteriak memanggil. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung kecilnya dari jauh._

 _Dasar bocah._

 _Seenaknya mengatakan hal yang bahkan signifikansinya tidak ia sadari._

 _Ada sensasi aneh di dada sebelah kiriku, namun aku mengacuhkannya dan memenuhi panggilan Ibu untuk makan malam._

 _Tenten...ia harus mengurangi menonton drama bersama Ibu._

 _._

 _Tanggal 17 Juli tahun 20xx._

 _Tenten, aku dan Sasuke berenang di kolam renang mansion seperti biasa. Seminggu lagi ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-13. Mereka terbalut baju renang masing-masing._

 _Ada yang aneh denganku._

 _Aku kesulitan mencari tempat untuk merehatkan mataku di tubuh Tenten. Secara teknis, di usianya yang baru menginjak 13 tahun, tubuh adikku itu masih biasa saja. Tidak ada lekukan yang berarti._

 _Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa menatapnya tanpa merasa terganggu._

 _Apalagi saat ia mendatangiku, masih basah kuyup dari kolam tanpa handuk membalut badannya. Suara imutnya memanggilku, membuatku terpaksa menatapnya dan kepala yang dimiringkannya itu._

 _Kenapa aku tidak berenang, tanyanya. Aku hanya menawarkan senyum dan mengelus kepalanya gemas. Aku tidak mampu membalas tatapan lugunya._

 _Baju renang one piece itu terlalu erat memeluk tubuhnya._

 _Fugaku datang tepat setelahnya. Sejak kapan ia datang? Ia semakin seenaknya saja semenjak Ibu meninggal. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun, tidak ada senyum ayah kepada anak-anaknya. Hanya orang asing._

 _Hal berikutnya yang kutahu aku sudah berada di ruangan kerja pribadinya. Ia menuturkan rencananya untuk membawaku ke luar negeri. Aku tidak terkejut; bahkan aku telah menduganya._

 _Emosi yang bergejolak dalam diriku tiap berdekatan dengan Tenten membuatku takut._

 _Dia adikku; tapi anak gadis tetaplah anak gadis. Kendali diriku ada batasnya dan aku tidak lama lagi mampu menahan diri. Begitu Fugaku memaksaku bersedia ke Amerika, aku tidak menolak._

 _Perasaan ini adalah tabu dan menjauh adalah satu-satunya pilihan._

 _Tanganku terasa berat. Tuhan, Ibu...berikan aku kekuatan untuk menatap Tenten terakhir kali di makan malam hari ini. Bahkan Sasuke mungkin akan membenciku._

 _._

 _Tanggal 19 Juli tahun 20xx._

 _Kami sudah tiba di Amerika. Ayah tidak membuang waktu dan membuatku sibuk dengan kelas-kelas materi untuk calon direktur perusahaan. Aku sudah sangat merindukan dango kesukaanku._

 _Dan Tenten._

 _Aku memeluknya saat ia menangis di meja makan, tidak merelakan kepergianku. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke ada bersamanya. Keposesifannya akan menjadi alat pelindung terbaik._

 _Tidak sepertiku, Hasrat tabu ini tidak mengalir di tubuhnya._

 _Setidaknya aku berharap demikian._

Ino dan Sai memandang satu sama lain. Aku tahu apa maksud tatapan itu. Memang ironis, di balik sepengetahuannya, hasrat yang sama justru tumbuh dan mengkonsumsi rasio Sasuke. Sedikit banyak, aku yang tidak menolak sentuhannya juga ikut berdosa.

 _Tanggal 28 April Tahun 20xx._

 _Jatah pekerjaanku makin menggila saja. Di saat aku menulis ini, kebetulan sistem software Uchiha Corporation sedang down. Aku memutuskan untuk memberi libur tambahan hingga senin pada kantor cabang di Manhattan. Bukan hanya pegawai yang senang karena kemurahan hatiku, akupun bisa bernafas lega untuk beberapa saat dan menulis kembali di buku harian setelah sekian lama tidak menyentuhnya._

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga sudah lama tidak sempat mengirimkan oleh-oleh ke Jepang._

 _Ke Tenten._

 _Tapi dengan adanya Sasuke di sana, ia pasti akan dengan cepat terhibur kembali._

 _Aku sangat merindukan tawanya yang berisik itu. Sasuke juga, apa ia masih pendiam dan penuh sarkasme seperti dulu?_

 _Aku mulai melupakan rasa dango khas Jepang._

 _Tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan._

 _Danzo baru saja mengirimkanku beberapa pesan. Orang tua itu komplain tanpa henti tentang dua adikku itu. Ia bilang Sasuke sering melamun sambil memperhatikan Tenten di tengah pelajaran, sementara Tenten lebih suka kelas olah raga dibanding menghitung dan belajar bahasa. Yah, aku tidak heran. Orang tua itu bukanlah guru terbaik di bidangnya, jangan salahkan adikku karena kau punya temperamen yang tidak terkontrol._

 _Aku baru saja akan membalas pesan Danzo ketika salah satu pesannya membuatku terpaku._

 _'Sasuke sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi sehebat anda, tapi obsesinya akan adiknya sendiri membuat saya khawatir dan meskipun itu tidak mempengaruh performa akademiknya, saya bisa melihat dalam beberapa waktu ke depan hal ini akan menjadi tidak sehat.'_

 _Firasat burukku mendorongku untuk segera mengambil tindakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewatkannya? Sasuke mengidap obsesi yang sama denganku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mempercayakan Tenten padanya selama beberapa tahun ini._

 _Jika firasat burukku terbukti benar...mungkin aku harus membunuh Sasuke._

"Obsesi..." sebut Ino sambil mengunyah jeruk.

"Apa yang dilakukan Itachi setelah mengetahui hal itu?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Ia segera terbang kembali ke Jepang dan mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Kemudian Sasuke ia bawa entah ke mana."

Ingatan tentang hari itu masih menyisakan rasa pahit di mulutku.

Suara khas lipatan kertas terdengar saat aku mengangkat kumpulan surat. Mereka semua tanpa alamat asal, hanya menyertakan alamat tujuan ke mansion Uchiha.

 _Tenten._

 _Aku harap surat ini sampai ke tanganmu. Itachi membawaku ke luar negeri. Ia tidak memberitahuku tempat apa ini, tapi semua orang berbahasa perancis. Setelah aku ikut terjun dalam urusan perusahaan, ternyata aku ada di Belgia. Aku dan Itachi jarang bertemu karena kami bertugas di divisi berbeda, tapi setiap kali kami bertemu, amarahku tetap seperti saat ia memisahkan kita._

 _Aku merasa ingin membunuhnya._

 _Tapi aku tahu itu akan membuatmu sedih dan aku masih menginginkan keberadaannya untuk membuatmu tetap ceria. Andai saja kau bahagia bersamaku seperti bagaimana kau sangat mendambakan keberadaan Itachi, mungkin aku sudah membawamu lari ke luar negeri._

 _Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun karena bodyguard Itachi mengawasiku 24 jam. Sulit untukku mengirim ini padamu namun akhirnya aku bisa punya kaki tangan yang bisa kujadikan perantara. Kau tahu pasti untuk kembali ke Jepang saja bagiku mustahil._

 _Tidak berada di sisimu membuatku ingin gila._

 _Aku ingin memintamu membalas suratku agar aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana suaramu saat membacanya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa mencantumkan alamatku. Aku terus berpindah-pindah, dan setiap kembali, aku akan ditempatkan di kediaman yang berbeda._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Aku ingin menciummu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _Hari ini Itachi menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke Boston. Amarahku selalu mengikuti ke manapun Itachi ada, namun jika aku berhasil membuatnya berpikir aku menyerah tentangmu, ia mungkin akan melonggarkan pengawasannya dan bahkan mengizinkanku dinas ke Jepang._

 _Ya, Jepang._

 _Bahkan, ia mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Cabang di Jepang sangat membutuhkan bantuan Itachi tapi ia ada urusan penting di China. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk mengutusku, namun ia masih menugaskan bodyguard untuk pengawasan._

 _Ini adalah kesempatan emas. Ke depannya, akan mungkin bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah diam-diam._

 _Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba._

 _Tunggu aku._

 _._

 _Tenten, musim semi kali ini aku ditugaskan ke cabang Uchiha Corporation di Bahama._

 _Aku merasa ada yang hilang sampai aku sadar bahwa tidak ada satupun pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Aneh rasanya, wangi bunga yang biasanya memenuhi udara tergantikan oleh aroma pasir dan air laut. Aku rasa aku homesick._

 _Aku merindukan musim semi di mana kita akan pergi melakukan hanami bersama._

 _Apa kau ingat terakhir kita pergi hanami?_

 _Wangi tubuhmu dan pohon Sakura adalah aroma favoritku._

 _Meski sebenarnya kita hanya tidur bersama di kursi dekat jendela kamarmu yang menghadap langsung ke pohon bunga Sakura, lembutnya bibirmu saat itu tidak akan bisa aku lupakan sampai kapanpun. Atau merahnya pipimu saat melihatku yang baik-baik saja meski menciummu selama tiga menit tanpa mengambil jeda untuk bernafas. Semenjak kita masih kecil kau memang lemah dalam urusan pernapasan._

 _Aku tahu pasti sekarang pikiranmu kacau karena hal-hal yang dikatakan Itachi. Tapi tidak peduli apa kata orang, perasaanku padamu ini sungguh-sungguh. Aku sempat ragu, tapi tidak lagi._

 _Meskipun aku akan masuk neraka, aku rela._

 _Persetan dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang tentang kita._

 _Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _Tenten, sebentar lagi musim panas._

 _Aku teringat janjimu untuk membawaku ke sebuah tempat di Okinawa. Setiap tahun kau selalu pergi ke sana tanpa mengizinkanku ikut. Aku selalu memaksamu membawaku, tapi kau bilang ada waktunya._

 _Tahun lalu, kau berjanji membawaku ke sana, tapi Itachi membawaku pergi._

 _Tunggulah, aku akan segera menemuimu. Pasti._

 _Entah apa kau sadar atau tidak, tapi surat yang kukirimkan padamu menjadi semakin jarang dan pendek. Aku sungguh menyesal, tapi Itachi tidak membiarkanku menikmati waktu sendirianku lagi. Aku harus mencuri waktu untuk menuliskan suratmu, hal sesimpel ini menjadi semakin sulit saja. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kesibukanku lagi karena tidak sempat menuliskan surat untukmu._

 _Aku menjadi semakin mirip dengan Fugaku, bukan?_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Bahkan jika seandainya surat-surat yang kukirim tidak pernah sampai ke tanganmu, aku tidak akan berhenti menuliskannya. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Itachi bahkan bilang ia juga merindukanmu dengan wajah datarnya itu._

 _Seandainya..._

 _Seandainya saja, kau bukanlah saudara kami._

 _Itachi dan aku akan bisa bersaing dengan sehat._

 _Aku tahu, Itachi juga mencintaimu._

 _Bukan hal yang sulit ditebak mengingat caranya menatapmu. Aku menyadarinya sudah sejak lama. Aku juga tahu, ia berharap rasa tabu ini tidak pernah ada. Ia berusaha menjaga keluarga yang sangat kau dambakan utuh, ia mengesampingkan perasaannya._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa._

 _Aku harus memilikimu._

 _Aku menginginkanmu._

 _Otakku berteriak ini salah, tapi setiap kulit kita bergesekan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri._

 _Kumohon, jangan berhenti membalas cintaku._

 _Bahkan meski itu menghancurkan Itachi._

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku yakin bahwa perasaanku hanya untuk Sasuke. Hal yang masuk akal, karena kami menghabiskan waktu bersama paling banyak. Ia membuatku mampu melupakan masalah keluarga kami, dan, meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju, membuatku bisa melupakan ketidakberadaan Itachi walau hanya sementara.

Tapi semenjak Itachi menyatakan perasaannya...

Aku merasa bersalah. Sungguh bersalah, aku ingin mati karenanya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke denganku agar aku tidak perlu sendirian. Bepergian jauh demi kami, bekerja demi kami, mengesampingkan perasaannya demiー

Ino bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak berniat memihak tapi Itachi membuatku bersimpati."

ーaku.

"Pengorbanan yang telah dilakukannya sangat banyak. Kurasa, saat melihat seseorang berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa menuntut seperti itu, kau jadi ingin memberinya penghargaan."

Sai mengangguk. "Di sisi lain, perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau melihatnya seperti itu, urusan cinta jadi seperti medan perang saja."

Medan perang katamu?

Lebih seperti pembantaian bagi Itachi, menurutku.

Perasaannya sangat tulus; menjauh dari entitas kesucian agar tidak mengotorinya. Pengkhianatan oleh Sasuke pasti mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun. Aku, entitas yang ia coba lindungi justru mengkontaminasi diriku sendiri dengan hasrat Sasuke.

Aku wanita yang berdosa.

Kepakan kelopak mataku meratakan kucuran air mata yang menggenang. Suaraku terdengar parau, seolah aku baru saja menangis.

"...Itachi."

Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin memelukーmencium dahinya dan meminta maaf. Memberitahunya aku menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun. Bahwa aku menyesal. Bahwa aku ingin mengganti masa-masa di mana aku tidak ada di sisinya.

Ia sudah terlampau menderita.

Lalu begitu saja, pikiranku beralih ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mencintaiku.

Terlalu mencintaiku.

Aku juga mencintainya. Aku rindu menyentuh kulitnya.

Aku haus dibuat sesak olehnya. Sikapnya yang selalu memaksa, tapi tidak pernah gagal membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Sentuhan sarat nafsu darinya. Dominasi yang membuatku pasrah, rela ditandai dengan giginya di berbagai tempat di tubuhku.

"Sasuke..." isakku sesenggukan.

Di mana kalian sekarang?

"...mungkin kau harus pulang." ucap Ino serius. Tapi suaranya tetap terdengar lembut.

"...eh?" desahku masih terlalu sibuk menangis.

"Ino." Sai memperingatkan.

"Biarkan aku bicara. Kalau kau bisa mencintai Sasuke melebihi batas saudara, apa bedanya dengan Itachi? Pengorbanannya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang harus ia jalani. Aku tahu kau bisa mencintai Itachi."

Sai menghela nafas. Meski sedikit banyak setuju dengan pemikiran Ino, ia merasa harus menjadi penengah jalan pikir gadis Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Tenten...kau adalah wanita dewasa. Kau berhak tinggal di sini jika itu maumu. Mencintai seseorang memang selalu akan menyakitkan; kau pilih Sasuke, Itachi akan terluka. Pilih Itachi, Sasuke yang akan menanggung luka. Aku tahu kau tidak berpikir sepertiku; tapi kepindahanmu ke sini itu pelarian. Tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Kau harus memilih. Karena Ino memutuskan untuk memihak Itachi, aku akan memihak Sasuke. Sasuke, dengan caranya sendiri, sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa dengan terus berada di sampingmu. Hanya karena pengorbanannya berbeda dengan Itachi bukan berarti tidak sama berat."

"Sai!" protes Ino. "Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, Itachi berada di posisi tidak menguntungkan! Semua yang dilakukannya ia lakukan demi kebaikan Tenten! Ia pantas mendapatkan yang ia sangat ingin hindari tapi juga ingin miliki!"

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke juga berada di posisi tidak menguntungkan. Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk menemani Tenten; kalau saja Itachi yang menemani Tenten, ia pasti juga sudah menyentuh Tenten."

"Itachi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Ia rela pergi jauh hanya demi melindungi Tenten dari hasratnya. Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, Itachi bersalah sudah membuat Tenten bersedih akan kepergiannya dan harus bersandar pada Sasuke. Sasuke berhak mendapatkan cinta Tenten atas jasanya selama mendampingi."

"Ha! Cinta yang transaksional sekali!"

"Bukannya mendapatkan Tenten melalui pengorbanan yang terlampau banyak juga sangat transaksional?"

Aku meringis. Omongan pasangan suami istri muda ini, yang terdengar seperti rapat strategi rute otome game, ada benarnya. Mereka berdua selalu memberikan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa. Masalahnya, hanya ada satu diriku.

Dan aku ingin memiliki mereka berdua jika bisa. Karena mereka adalah dua orang paling tercinta buatku.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak akan mau, bukan?

Ino dan Sai juga begitu.

Pilih Itachi.

Atau pilih Sasuke.

Dua-duanya sama seperti bunuh diri.

Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku tahu jauh di dalam benakku suatu hari aku harus memilih di antara mereka.

But how?

Ino menggenggam tanganku erat, membuyarkan lamunan. "Pilih Itachi."

Bahuku terasa hangat di tepuk Sai. "Sasuke akan hancur jika kau memilih selain dia."

Mataku mengekor mulut Sai dan Ino seiring kata-kata meyakinkan mereka silih berganti mencoba mengalahkan apa yang sudah dikatakan pihak lawan. Tidak peduli seberapa konyolnya keadaanku saat ini, aku sadar dua kandidat pemilik cintaku adalah dua orang yang sungguh-sungguh dalam mencintai. Pesona mereka terletak di keunikan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan orang luar seperti Ino dan Sai bisa menyebutkan kualitas mereka satu persatu jika mau.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bersumpah akan menikah saat di kebun bunga matahari di Hokkaido?"

Itu benar, Sai, tapiー

"Kau berjanji lebih dulu akan menikahi Itachi sewaktu masih kecil. Penuhi itu."

Aku mendesah gemas. "Ino, Sai, tidak semudah itu."

"Tenten benar. Kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang."

Ino berdehem. "Mungkin maksudmu Itachi."

"Teman-teman..." selaku lelah. Aku segera bangkit membawa kakiku menuju tangga ke lantai atas. "Aku pusing. Aku mau tidur."

Ino dan Sai hanya bisa menatap punggungku yang menjauh kemudian hilang di balik pintu kamar.

Itachi...

Sasuke...

Punggungku yang merosoti permukaan kayu pintu terasa dingin. Begitu juga dengan permukaan lantai kamar. Badanku terasa ringan. Tapi kepalaku terasa berat.

Aku tidak bisa memilih.

Kalian berdua sama pentingnya buatku.

...kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?

 **Aku tidak bisa memilih!**

 **Aku tidak bisa!**

Tiba-tiba, sehelai amplop masuk melalui celah bawah pintu ke kamarku. Suara ketukan pintu pelan terdengar.

"Tenten, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai.

Aku bungkam. Mataku memperhatikan amplop putih di dekat kakiku.

"Aku minta maaf kalau Ino membuatmu tidak nyaman. Ia bisa jadi terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang-"

"...apa ini?"

Sai mengambil jeda. "Surat dari Sasuke. Kau melewatkan surat terakhir."

Aku mengusap air mataku. "Terima kasih."

"Dan...halaman yang terobek dari buku harian Itachi."

"Eh?"

"Juugo memintaku memberitahumu; katanya, buku harian Itachi ikut porak poranda karena perkelahian mereka berdua. Sepertinya halaman itu robek saat pergumulan. Ia sengaja memasukkannya di surat terakhir Sasuke. Tambahnya lagi, keduanya berisi tentang pandangan mereka tentangmu—atau semacamnya."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tentu saja. Jadi ini yang dibilang Juugo tentang aku di mata mereka—bunga matahari?

Sai terkejut mendapati pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Maaf, bisa tolong temani aku membaca ini?"

"Ino baru saja keluar."

"Kau saja juga tidak apa-apa, Sai."

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Sumimasen!

Author lagi-lagi terpaksa meninggalkan HNY karena tidak lain dan tidak bukan urusan kuliah, huweee! Di sisi lain, writer's block juga melanda author, jadi lengkaplah penderitaan (dan dosa) author. Untuk chapter ini juga berkali-kali author edit, dan beginilah jadinya. Bagi para readers yang mau ngasih masukan ide yang sekiranya menarik, jangan ragu untuk kasih tahu lewat review ya!

* * *

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Suara Juu...go?

"Syukurlah."

...ini di mana?

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Ia hanya shock ringan. Penyebab pingsannya karena pengaruh psikologis. Ini bukan yang kali pertama, tapi tidak berbahaya."

"Kami serahkan Tenten-sama padamu, Juugo-san."

Sai? Ino?

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian berdua."

Aaa...apa yang terjadi?

Isakan Ino teredam usaha Sai yang mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Beberapa saat kemudian tinggal hawa keberadaan satu orang saja yang dapat kurasakan.

Juugo.

"Nona..."

Aku dapat mendengarnya, namun pengelihatanku masih tertutup erat.

"...maafkan saya."

Ha?

"Ini semua salah saya, kalau saja saya tidak memberikan pada nona surat-surat dan buku harian itu, nona pasti tidak akan kembali jadi seperti ini."

...terakhir kali aku membuka mata...aku sedang di kamar di Okinawa bersama Sai. Membaca surat dari Sasuke dan sobekan buku harian Itachi.

Telapak tangan hangat dan besar menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Maafkan saya."

 _Tanggal xx bulan xx._

 _Musim panas._

 _Akhir pekan ini aku mengunjungi Ayah di villa milik Uchiha di Liechtenstein._

 _Orang tua itu memintaku datang setelah sekian lama menyendiri di kabin kayu mewah terpencil itu. Apa maunya kali ini? Selagi aku berpikir begitu, supir mobil membawa kami melewati kebun bunga matahari yang menghiasi rute perjalanan ke villa._

 _Bunga matahari yang cantik._

 _Secantik Tenten-ku._

 _Senyumnya selalu secerah matahari, kepolosannya menyerupai anak kecil, dan daya tariknya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata._

 _Aku ingin memilikinya._

 _Keindahan tanpa nama itu harus jadi milikku._

 _Tentu saja, segera setelah aku memikirkannya aku hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa._

 _Kami saudara._

 _Aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya._

 _Apa dia membenciku sekarang karena jarang pulang?_

 _Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Tenten ketika pemandangan teras villa menyambutku. Bangunan ini megah, dengan gaya arsitektur khas Liechtenstein. Tapi tetap saja terlalu luas untuk ditinggali hanya satu orang. Ketamakan Fugaku kuakui tidak mengenal batas._

 _Jujur, aku tidak menyangka rasa penyesalan telah menjelek-jelekkan ayah sendiri akan menghinggapiku. Terutama segera setelah pikiran tersebut terbentuk, dan aku menyaksikan sosok arogan itu menggantung dari langit-langit villa._

 _Aku tidak histeris. Aku tidak bergetar dengan rasa kaget dan ngeri. Penyesalan ada, tapi kebanyakan aku merasa hampa._

 _Orang tua itu lagi-lagi bertindak seenaknya._

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tenten?_

 _Bunga matahariku itu adalah sosok yang pemaaf, dan meskipun orang tua itu telah mengacaukan hidupnya yang bisa saja sempurna penuh kebahagiaan, ia akan tetap menangisi kepergian manusia ini._

 _Di bawah siluet sosoknya yang menggantung, surat lecek berisi pesan kematiannya tergeletak. Tanpa emosi tertentu aku membacanya dengan tenang._

 _'Mikoto, tunggu aku.'_

 _Itu saja. Aku agak berharap lebih, tapi cukup satu kalimat itu saja dan aku sudah paham apa arti dari sikap otoriternya selama beberapa tahun terakhir._

 _Lelaki bodoh ini kehilangan arah tanpa istrinya. Ia bersikeras menyembunyikan kekacauan hatinya dengan bersikap tangan besi. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada urusan korporasi, ia mencoba untuk melupakan bayang-bayang Mikoto. Tapi ia tidak bisa._

 _Tidak akan bisa._

 _Aku membuang surat itu ke tungku perapian yang masih menyala._

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Keluarga ini menyedihkan._

 _Semua kepedihan ini akan membuat bunga matahariku layu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan di tengah pusaran kegilaan ini. Aku akan melindunginya._

 _Aku akan melindunginya._

 _Aku akan melindunginya._

 _Aku akan melindunginya._

 _Bunga matahari milikku._

Air mata menuruni pipi kiriku. Itu benar...Ayah sudah meninggal, dan aku tidak ada di saat ia dikuburkan. Bahkan di mana Itachi menguburkannya pun aku tidak tahu.

Tahun lalu? Atau dua tahun yang lalu? Waktu pastinya pun aku tidak tahu.

Mengingatnya, tubuhku bertambah lemas di atas kasur.

 _Tenten._

 _Hari ini Itachi menyeretku ke kebun bunga matahari di Liechtenstein._

 _Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selama di sana. Akupun tidak keberatan, karena aku sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengannya._

 _Aku terus mengacuhkannya bahkan saat ia mulai bicara tentang sejarah villa. Fokusku terpusat pada hamparan bunga matahari keemasan. Ingat waktu kita ke Hokkaido dulu? Warna kuning dan mahkota bunga matahari yang kau pakai cocok denganmu. Tunggulah, aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu_

 _ーmimpi kita, menikah di tengah karpet bunga matahari._

 _Aku menikmati lamunanku, tapi Itachi tidak. Ia menjatuhkan sikap kasualnya dan mulai bercerita tentang delusi gilanya._

 _Ia bilang Ayah bunuh diri di ruang tamu villa._

 _Aku terdiam. Kemudian aku tertawa mengejek, menghina trik murahannya agar aku memberi perhatian pada ceriteranya._

 _Ekspresi Itachi sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa ia bercanda._

 _Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau koran yang dipegang Itachi adalah terbitan lama yang memuat tentang kasus bunuh diri Ayah. Korporasi sudah membayar pihak-pihak yang bertanggung jawab akan media massa Liechtenstein, dan tepat sebelum koran-koran berhasil dijual ke perantara, mereka membungkam perusahaan percetakannya._

 _Ayah sudah tidak ada._

 _Berapa kalipun aku mencoba mencernanya, aku tetap kesulitan. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Itachi tidak pernah berbicara tentang Ayah._

 _Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan orang yang sudah tidak ada._

 _Ia membawaku ke kuburannya_

 _ーaku tidak tahu pasti di negara mana, ia hanya menutup mataku dan membawaku ke padang rumput luas._

 _Aku tidak yakin memberitahumu tentang ini adalah hal tepat, karena bahkan Itachi tidak boleh memberitahu lokasi asli dari makam orang penting bagi korporasi._

 _Yang aku tahu, kau pasti menangis setelah membaca ini._

 _Jangan menangis._

 _Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dibuang demi orang itu._

 _Bunga matahariku._

 _Tetaplah tersenyum. Tegarlah. Bertahan. Karena kau adalah hal yang membuatku rela menjalankan perintah-perintah Fugaku dan Itachi. Kau jangkar-ku yang mencegah hilangnya akal sehatku karena tidak bisa berada di sisimu. Tapi aku akan menemuimu. Itu pasti._

 _Tunggu aku._

 _Tunggu aku._

 _Tunggu aku._

 _Kau bunga matahari-ku._

Bunga matahari, katanya.

Bunga matahari apanya.

Perlahan aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku. Kemudian bibirku. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi lega Juugo jika ia melihatku siuman. Tepat sebelum namanya meluncur dari mulutku, sapuan lembut di dahi memicu senyum di sudut bibirku. Sejak kapan Juugo suka menciumku?

"Juuー"

"Tenten."

 _Deg._

Kabut di pandanganku memudar. Itu dia, Juugo. Dengan ekspresi leganya sesuai perkiraanku. Tapi ia tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari kasur. Kedua tangannya berada di sisinya, menyadarkanku remasan pelan di tanganku bukan berasal darinya.

Mataku bergulir ke kanan. Aku berharap indera pendengaranku salah. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan karakteristik vokal bariton itu.

"I...itachi...?"

Bola mata onyx miliknya terasa menusuk. Tubuh tegapnya menunduk di atas tubuhku, membuat bayangan. Aroma khas Itachi mulai memenuhi paru-paruku. Aku menahan nafas. Mataku memburu sosok Juugo.

"Keluar."

Jantungku melompat. Tanpa babibu, Juugo menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Aku berusaha bangkit dan menghentikannya, tapi tangan Itachi yang bergesekan dengan kulit leherku membuat perhatianku teralihkan.

Tangan Itachi terasa panas. Suhu tubuhnya berbeda jauh dengan suhu ruangan berpendingin. Aku menatapnya penuh takut, hanya untuk mendapati perhatiannya terpusat pada masker oksigenku. Benar saja, jemari jenjangnya melepaskan alat bantu nafasku.

"Itaーmnn?!"

Apa iniーkenapa Itachi di siniーini di manaーkenapa ia menciumku?

"Fhwa! Itachi!" seruku berhasil mendorongnya jauh dari tubuhku. Bukan karena aku sudah mendapatkan kembali tenagaku, tapi karena Itachi sengaja melonggarkan genggamannya.

Tik.

Eh?

Setetes air jatuh di pipiku. Tidak usah kutanyakan, aku tahu ia berasal dari bola mata Itachi. Meskipun begitu, pupilku tetap melebar melihatnya.

Itachi menangis lagi.

Setelah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan, dan sekarang muncul tanpa peringatan...

"...kau membuatku khawatir."

Bibirnya melumat bibirku lagi, kali ini terasa putus asa. Satu, dua, tiga kali. Tapi aku tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Mataku memejam kalut, tanpa dikomando aku mulai membalas ciumannya.

Air mata Itachi berhenti mengalir.

Itachi menarik kepalanya menjauh, membawa bibirku bersamanya. Saat ciuman kami terputus, aku menghindari tatapannya.

"Sasuke yang mengajarimu berciuman seperti itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Tatap kakakmu saat diajak bicara, Tenten."

Ha.

"...seorang kakak tidak akan mencium adiknya seperti yang kau lakukan, Itachi."

Sekarang giliran Itachi terdiam. Desahan nafasnya nyaris tidak terdengar ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sebelah kasur. Ia menutupi wajah menggunakan jemari jenjang miliknya.

"Ini di mana?"

Itachi tidak segera menjawab. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Okinawa."

Pemahaman menyelimutiku. Ia tidak menyebutkan nama rumah sakit, tapi menyebutkan nama daerah.

"Dengar, aku bisa jelaskanー"

"Aku memecatnya."

Nafasku tersendat. Apa?

"Juugo sudah kupecat."

Ekspresi tidak percaya tercetak di wajahku. Bisa kurasakan amarah merangkak naik ke tenggorokan.

"Tunggu dulu! Juugo tidak melakukan apapunー"

Itachi bangkit. Tinggi badannya mengintimidasi. Tidak ada ruangan bagi argumen apapun. Tidak dengan adanya tatapan penuh otoritas seperti terpampang di pelupuk mata Itachi.

"Dengarkan aku!" seruku sekuat tenaga. Aku sampai harus mengambil ancang-ancang karena tidak menyangka akan bisa berteriak sekuat itu di keadaan lemah seperti sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." ujarnya dingin, langkahnya membawanya kembali ke posisi menerkam diriku. "Meninggalkanmu di Okinawa di properti pribadinyaーia harusnya bersyukur aku tidak menuntutnya atas penculikan."

"Aku yang memintanya melakukan ini semua! Juugo tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaanku!"

Tatapan dingin Itachi tidak berubah sama sekali. Rasanya seolah semua yang kukatakan tidak akan membuat perubahan apa-apa.

"Selalu ada pilihan, Tenten."

Alisku bertaut mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Ia tahu akibatnya jika mencari masalah denganku. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia tetap melakukannya."

Aku mendesah, Itachi berbisik kasar di telingaku.

" _Why?_ "

Why, indeed?

Kain seragam pasien rumah sakit terasa kasar di genggamanku. "Juugo kasihan padaku."

Desahan Itachi terdengar mengejek. Wajahnya ia posisikan agar dapat menatapku bulat-bulat.

"Kau sungguh naif."

"...kau pikir ia suka padaku? Beritahu aku mana yang naif, Itachi; aku yang berpikir rasional atau cemburu butamu?"

Dinginnya tatapan Itachi masih mengintimidasiku. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Terima kasih, aku sadar aku berhak sombong semenjak kedua kakakku yang tampan menciumku."

Itachi mendecak. "Untuk ukuran orang sakit, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"...untuk ukuran sumber 'penyakit'-ku, bicaramu terlalu angkuh."

Rasa terkejut terbersit di wajahnya. "Aku?"

Lagi, aku menolak untuk membalas tatapannya. Sejujurnya, akupun tidak tahu. Tapi hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah membaca surat darinya dan Sasuke. Satu-satunya penyebab yang masuk akal adalah mereka.

Tatapan Itachi membuatku mawas diri. Aku meneguk ludah. Baru beberapa bulan berlalu, tapi aku sungguh bahagia ia datang karena mengkhawatirkanku. Sangat bahagia, aku bisa menangis sekarang.

Tanpa peringatan, kedua tangan Itachi menekan permukaan bantal di kedua sisiku.

"Itachi?"

"Scoot."

Bingung, aku memberinya ruang di atas kasur seperti yang diminta. Masih terbalut kemeja mahal bermerk dan sepatu kerja buatan desainer miliknya, tubuh jenjang Itachi melompat ke atas kasur. Aku memekik kecil saat lengan kekarnya menarikku mendekat.

Cup.

Eh?

"There. A kiss on the forehead."

Aku melongo. Detakan jantung Itachi terdengar jelas. Ketukannya sangat cepat, hal itu membuatku ikut merasa deg-degan.

Ia sungguh menyukaiku...

Senyuman tipis. "Apa? Waktu kecil kan kau sering minta dicium."

Aku tertegun.

"Ku...kira kau marah padaku."

"...aku masih marah."

"Lalu kenapa..."

Itachi melirikku. Tatapannya tidak lagi dingin.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku penyebab sakitmu."

Jadi dia merasa bersalah?

Itachi meremas surai hitamnya gemas. Desahan melarikan diri dari bibirnya.

Air mataku berlinang. Kukira ia sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Itu salah? Lalu mengapa ia tidak mau melihatku setiap ia berkunjung ke Jepang? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Juugo memberitahunya?

"Kuーkukira kau tidak akan mau kembaliー"

Itachi bertumpu pada sisi kirinya, menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku berencana begitu."

Mulutku membuka dalam ekspresi tidak percaya. Air mata yang sudah menggenang tidak bisa kuhentikan.

"Kenapa..."

"Kita saudara."

Ah.

Lagi-lagi alasan itu.

"Kalau...kita saudara, adalah hal wajar mengunjungi saudara sendiri, bukan?"

"Kau tahu pasti aku mencintaimu lebih dari saudara."

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Apapun itu, yang bisa membuatnya tinggal lebih lama.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Mimik wajahku pasti tidak beraturan sekarang. Rasa senang Itachi ada di sini, dan sedih karena ia akan menghilang sebentar lagi bercampur menjadi satu.

"Akuー"

 _ー_ _juga mencintaimu lebih dari saudara.  
_  
Tidak mungkin, bukan?

Tidak akan bisa. Itachi tidak akan mempercayai perkataanku. Rayuan manis tidak akan berhasil. Bahkan meskipun itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Aku mencintai Itachi melebihi saudara.

Seperti yang kurasakan untuk Sasuke.

Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Andaikan mereka dimiliki orang lain, aku tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Aku tidak mau membayangkannya.

Aku sadar bahwa aku ini egois.

Aku terus berharap agar kami bisa kembali seperti dulu padahal itu tidak mungkin.

Kami bertiga tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi tiga bersaudara lagi. Tidak dengan adanya rasa sayang yang bercampur nafsu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membawaku kembali ke kenyataan.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku cuma..."

Air mataku menetes. Aaah...ini buang-buang waktu saja. Itachi tetap akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi.

Aku akan sendiri lagi.

Kali ini tanpa Juugo.

"Tenten?"

Nada khawatir Itachi membuatku mengangkat kepala. Tanganku meremas lengan kekarnya.

"...sayang Itachi-nii..."

Sial. Ekspresiku pasti campur aduk antara memaksakan senyum dan menangis.

"Aku sangat sayang Itachi-nii..."

Itachi tampak terfokus padaku seorang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dua bola mata itu ditutup paksa. Itachi duduk di pinggir kasur, punggung lebarnya menghadap padaku.

"Aku harus segera kembali."

Aku mengangguk, meski Itachi tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia berusaha keras mengacuhkanku.

"Aku akan merindukanmu-"

Itachi sudah berdiri, mengambil jas yang entah kapan ia letakkan di kursi pengunjung dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Sekalian kukatakan saja. Toh, dia tidak menyimak, bukan?

"I love you."

Langkah Itachi terhenti.

"Aku juga mencintai Itachi-nii."

Aku menutup kedua mataku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Kalau Itachi pergi, hidupku berakhir. Kalau ia kembaliー

"...kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

"Aku serius."

Mataku masih tertutup rapat, air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Aku sangat takut kehilangan Itachi. Takut di saat ia begitu dekat, namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya tinggal dan justru hilang selamanya.

Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar ia tetap tinggal.

"Akuー"

"Diamlah."

 _Deg.  
_  
Hal berikutnya yang kutahu, ciuman Itachi menghujani bibirku. Antara terprovokasi oleh perkataanku atau karena kesal, aku tidak tahu lagi. Di tengah semua kebingungan itu aku hanya bisa memintanya berhenti karena jemarinya mulai menginvasi bagian dalam kain seragam pasien rumah sakit di tubuhku dan ciumannya berpindah ke kulitku yang terekspos.

Nafasku tersendat. "Iーitachiー"

Ciuman. Gigitan. Remasan.

Semuanya pernah dilakukan Sasuke.

Tapi tidak sesensual ini.

Ya Tuhanーapa Itachi baru sajaーdi dadakuー

"Itachi-niiーah...!"

Itachi berhenti.

Nafas tersengal kami saling bergumul satu sama lain di udara. Cengkraman Itachi membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit, tapi aku tidak melawan. Meski aku benci mengakuinya, cara Itachi mendominasikuーakuーaku menikmatinya.

Fisik kami kompatibel.

Bulu romaku meremang. Begitu juga denganku dan Sasuke. Saat ia mulai menciumi bagian lain tubuhku, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Seolah itu adalah hal yang normal.

Aku tidak keberatan disentuh oleh kakakku sendiri.

Keduanya.

"...maaf."

Itachi tampak terluka. Bukan karena pintaku untuk berhenti, tapi karena kecewa pada perbuatannya sendiri. Ia melepaskanku, lengannya bergetar.

"...akuーsudah menahannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ini sebabnya aku harus menjauh darimu."

Bertahun-tahun.

Itachi menuruni kasur, wajahnya terhalang rambut hitamnya.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan kendali."

Mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Aku paham kalau kau membenciku."

Demi kebaikanku?

Bekas gigitan Itachi di tubuhku menggelitik. Mereka pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

Anehnya, aku tidak merasa keberatan.

Kedua lenganku melingkar di pinggang ramping Itachi, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"...tidak apa-apa."

...apa ini?

"Kau boleh menciumku. Atau memelukku."

Jantungku berdebar keras berada di dekat Itachi.

"Tetaplah di dekatku."

Tidak apa-apa.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Telapak tangan lebar Itachi menyelimuti tanganku di pinggangnya. Sesuai dugaanku, tidak ada penyesalan muncul.

"...Tenten, aku sudah mencapai batasku. Lepaskan atau kita berdua akan menyesalinya."

Aku tidak bisa menolak Itachi.

Tapi seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, tidak apa-apa.

Perasaan ini tulus.

Jemariku melesak masuk celah kemeja mahal Itachi, panas tubuhnya mengalir melalui ujung-ujungnya. Wangi khas Itachi memenuhi paru-paruku saat aku membenamkan wajah di punggung lebarnya.

Itachi ada di sini.

Untuk kupeluk.

Untuk kucium.

Hanya untukku.

 _It feels so wrong, but it feels so right.  
_  
Ayah, Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku mengulangi dosa yang sama.

"I won't regret anything."

 _But who can actually blame this so-called love?  
_  
"Karena aku mencintai Itachi-nii."


	22. Chapter 22

Minnaaaaaa! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa!

Akhirnya liburan! Yey! Tapi writer's block tetap menghantui, hiks. Tapi author bakal tetep berjuang update secepatnyaaa :"D kalaupun ada kendala lain, itu adalah...tidak bisanya author memposting chapter yang 'menjurus'. Ahahaha, ya, bener, author sudah tulis chapter yang isinya ena ena, tapi gak eksplisit :"3 kenapa gak diposting? Yaa nggak etis lah ya diposting pas tengah bulan puasa gini. Lagian itu cuma detil kecil aktivitas Itachi dan Tenten di kamar rumah sakitーuhuk. Author juga gak siap menaikkan rating fic ini jadi M... _anyway!_ Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review, ya! :'3 author pasti baca, kok! Dan, terima kasih atas saran ceritanya terutama buat Uchiha Nuari dan Ran Megumi! Love you guys!

* * *

 _"Amaterasu?"_

 _Itachi mengangguk._

 _"Tenten, Amaterasu."_

 _Jari telunjuknya menetak dadaku._

 _"Aku; Tsukiyomi."_

 _Kali ini telun_ _juknya mengarah ke Sasuke yang terlelap di pangkuanku._

 _"Sasuke; Susanoo."_

 _Mataku melirik lukisan-lukisan kuno akan dewa-dewa Shinto di buku bacaan yang dibuka Itachi. Mereka penuh dengan kanji yang sulit._

 _"Izanagi, yang melarikan diri dari neraka karena ketakutan melihat sosok istrinya pergi ke sungai untuk menyucikan diri. Dari mata kiri, Tsukiyomi lahir. Kemudian mata kanan Amaterasu. Lalu dari hidung, Susanoo."_

 _"Heee..." desahku kagum melihat Itachi lancar membaca buku sesulit itu. "Itachi-nii tahu banyak, ya."_

 _"Ini belum seberapa. Menariknya, meski digambarkan sebagai dewa, Amaterasu juga sering dilukiskan sebagai dewi. Kalau dipikir, kepribadian Tenten yang tomboy itu mungkin asalnya dari sini, ya."_

 _Aku cemberut. "Maaf aku bukan anak laki-laki!"_

 _Itachi hanya tersenyum sembari ikut bersandar di pohon sebelahku. Tangannya mengelus rambutku pelan, menambah rasa kantuk yang sudah tertanam semenjak ia mulai bercerita tentang dewa-dewi. Hei, aku hanya anak gadis berumur 9 tahun!_

 _"Bagus kan, Tenten anak perempuan. Kita jadi bisa menikah."_

 _"Menikam?"_

 _"Menikah. Me-ni-kah."_

 _"Hoaaam_ _ー_ _apa itu...?"_

 _"...penjelasannya panjang. Intinya, selain saudara sedarah, dalam legenda dikatakan bahwa di saat yang sama Tsukiyomi dan Amaterasu adalah suami-istri. Seperti Ayah dan Ibu, terus bersama selamanya."_

 _Aku menggaruk kelopak mata, berusaha keras meladeni percakapan yang terlalu berat buatku ini. "Jadi...aku dan Itachi-nii akan bersama selamanya?"_

 _Itachi mengantukkan dahinya ke dahiku. "Kalau kita menikah. Tapi di dunia nyata, saudara tidak bi_ _ー_ _"_

 _"Sasuke bagaimana?"_

 _Itachi mematung. Ia jelas tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan datang._

 _"Apa dia...ikut dengan kita...selama...nya...?"_

 _Kantuk membuat pandanganku menggelap. Sosok Itachi tidak lagi ada di hadapanku. Hanya aura dan suaranya yang dapat kugunakan sebagai indikasi keberadaannya._

 _"Sasuke katamu...soal itu, sudah pasti dia_ _ー_ _"_ _  
_  
"Bangun, Tenten."

Pupilku melebar. Sosok Itachi yang sudah jauh lebih dewasa menyambutku.

"Itachi-nii...?"

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya di sisi sebelah bantalku. Tubuhnya terbalut jas dan kemeja kerja lengkap.

Tunggu dulu.

"EH?!"

Tubuhku refleks menjauh dari Itachi, panas menyerang pipi dari dekatnya nafas kakak pertamaku itu. Kemudian mataku melirik pergelangan tanganku dengan jarum infus tersemat di sana. Jemari Itachi meremas jemariku pelan.

"Bangun-bangun jangan berteriak seperti itu di wajah orang, tidak sopan."

Panas merayapi wajahku, punggungku, dan hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Bukannya kami kemarinー?!

"Yoo, Tenten-hime-sama. Sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara barusan, Itachi memutus kontak mata kami dan bersandar pada kursinya.

"Kakashi."

Eh?! Aku menoleh. Sosok dokter berjas putih dan kacamata tersenyum padaku dari balik papan scanner-nya.

"Itachi-san."

Dokter keluarga kami? Tapi kenapa dia ada di siniー

"Aku meminta pihak rumah sakit membiarkannya praktek di sini. Aku tidak percaya dokter lain."

Aku melempar pandangan bingung pada Kakashi. Dokter itu...sebenarnya dibayar berapa oleh keluarga kami?

"Kelihatannya keadaan fisikmu baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit shock. Dalam seminggu kau sudah bisa pulang, hime-sama."

"...pulang?"

Itachi melirikku.

Kakashi tampak heran. "Ya, pulang. Kau tidak senang?"

Aku melepaskan genggaman Itachi dari tanganku, ekspresi tidak suka tampak jelas di wajahku.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku ada urusan dengan bagian administrasi. Aku akan kembali nanti malam."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Oke, apa-apaan yang barusan itu?" tanya Kakashi setelah Itachi keluar dari ruangan.

"...mana kutahu." jawabku seadanya, air mata mengancam akan tumpah.

Tapi setidaknya ia bilang akan kembali. Itachi akan tetap tinggal untuk beberapa lama.

Tapi...pulang kembali ke rumah?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Ah, ingatan tentang semalam kembali. Menyebalkan. Setelah dibuat melayang dengan ciuman dan pelukannya, sekarang aku dihempaskan ke tanah.

"Itachi-nii...! Ahー!"

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku nggak paham, tapi...kau tidak mau pulang?"  
 _  
_ _"Jangan tahan suaramu."_ _  
_  
Tubuhku merinding. Bisikan dan sentuhan Itachi masih sangat terasa. Satu-satunya yang tidak ada adalah hangat tubuhnya di dekatku.

"Siapa yang mau pulang ke rumah kosong itu?"  
 _  
_ _"Itachi-nii...aku takut_ _ー_ _"_

 _"...serahkan semuanya padaku."_

Aku membenamkan wajah di kedua tangan. Tubuhku masih menginginkan Itachi. Membutuhkan sentuhannya.

Aku menginginkan Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin kau mau mengancingkan bajumu dengan benar dulu sebelum bercerita."

Dahiku mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi mengambil kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Itachi dan mendekat padaku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar kalian baru saja bercinta tadi malam kau sampai harus pamer padaku akan 'tanda' di tubuhmu?"

"Apa maksudー"

Ia menghela nafas. "Tenten-sama, leher dan bahumu penuh cupang."

Benar saja, mataku langsung menjatuhkan pandangan ke leher dan bahuku. Belum sampai rasa malu ketahuan hingga ubun-ubunku, Kakashi harus memperparah keadaan dan menambahkan.

"Tidak usah menjelaskan. Itu gigitan Itachi, kan? Aku ingat tatanan gigi semua anggota keluarga kalian."

Jeritan karena rasa malu dan kesal meletus dari tenggorokanku, dan bantal melayang ke arah Kakashi, namun refleks bagus tubuhnya menghindarkannya dari seranganku.

"Hmm, langsung menggunakan kekerasan. Berarti spekulasiku benar."

"DOKTER MESUM!"

"Mesum? Kan kau yang bercinta dengan kakakmu sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan kakakku melakukannya?!"

Kakashi nampak terkejut.

Dengan kesal aku menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut rumah sakit. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Itachi melakukan semua itu?"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula hubungan kalian bukan urusanku."

Aku mendecak kesal. "Kau..."

"Jadi..." Kakashi memulai dengan nada kasual. "Kau pacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri?"

Pacaran?

Aku dan Itachi?

Tidak, tidak.

Kami lebih dari itu.

Hubungan kami tidak bisa dilabeli dengan istilah sepicisan 'pacaran'.

Sesuatu yang lebih...

"Tapi bekas gigitan di lehermu sewaktu di Tokyo...punya Sasuke, kan?"

Aku menoleh pada Kakashi. Dokter ini yang mengecek keadaanku bahkan setelah Itachi membawa Sasuke pergi. Tentu saja ia melihat semua bekas gigitan Sasuke. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Lelaki berambut perak itu mengangkat tangannya. "Hei, lagi; hubungan kalian bukan urusanku."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya."

Bola mata onyx Kakashi menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Aku mendecak kesal.

"Ya, mereka punya Sasuke. Sekarang berhentilah bertanya."

Kakashi melirik ke arah jendela sambil bergumam. Masker wajah miliknya membuat ekspresi yang dibuatnya sulit dibaca saat ia mau.

"Uchiha...kalian sebegitu terobsesinya dengan gadis berambut coklat."

"Ha?"

Kakashi menoleh. "Uchiha Obitoーsepupu kalian, adalah temanku."

Obito? Aku samar-samar mengingat wajah sepupu kami yang setahuku tengah bekerja di luar negeri. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia punya hubungan dengan dokter pribadi keluarga kami.

"Obito, diaーtergila-gila dengan Rin."

"Rin?"

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah. Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu namanya, sih. Intinya, Rin adalah gadis berambut coklat."

Dahiku mengernyit.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ini seperti kutukan."

Kutukan?

"Obito tergila-gila dengan Rin yang berambut coklat, dan sekarang Sasuke dan Itachi melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kakashi menganggap reaksiku sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi Rin adalah keturunan Uchiha."

"Uchiha...Rin?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Yup."

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak pernah kenal Uchiha bernama Rin."

"Memang benar." Kakashi meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. "Karena marga Rin yang terdaftar oleh negara adalah Nohara."

Pemahaman menyelimutiku. Keturunan Uchiha, bermarga selain Uchiha, dan tidak diakui sebagai anggota Uchiha...

"Rin...hasil hubungan gelap keturunan Uchiha...?"

Kakashi menunduk. "Ayahnya salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara yang berbakat. Uchiha Izuna."

Uchiha Izuna...saudara Uchiha Madara pendiri korporasi Uchiha yang legendaris itu?!

Aku tertawa tidak percaya. "Bohong..."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"KarenaーFugaku bilang, Izuna tewas dalam kecelakaanーia juga tidak pernah menikahー"

Kakashi menatapku dalam diam.

Ah...

Jika ada satu hal yang kuketahui tentang klan Uchiha, itu adalah kebenaran yang dibuat-buat semata demi keberlangsungan perusahaan.

"Izuna...tidak benar-benar mati...?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ia kawin lari dengan gadis keturunan di luar Uchihaーsebuah pelanggaran di masanya; ia sudah dijodohkan dengan perempuan Uchiha bergaris keturunan jauh. Mereka terpaksa menitipkan Rin yang masih bayi di panti asuhan untuk menghapus jejak."

"Jadi, marga Nohara itu..."

"Nama keluarga asuh Rin."

Aku menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat. Rasanya aku tahu ke mana cerita ini mengarah. Seolah paham akan keenggananku menerka, Kakashi meneruskan.

"Rin adalah sepupu Obito."

Nafasku tercekat.

"Obito dan Rin sudah menikah di Amerika, beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Obito sudah menikah?

Tapi dia dan Rinー

"Incest." Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mereka berdua tahu betul keadaan mereka; tapi tetap bersikeras menikah."

"Menikah..."

Kakashi menatapku.

"Jadi kau lihat kan, aku tidak menghakimi mereka yang punya hubungan cinta dengan saudaranya sendiri. Bahkan aku hadir saat pernikahan mereka."

Aku meremas rambutku. Warna coklatnya memenuhi pandanganku.

Kutukan Uchiha...

Gadis berambut coklat...

Incest?

Kakashi berdehem. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lebih lama sedetik saja, aku harus meminta Itachi membayar jam lemburku."

"...kenapa kau memberitahuku ini semua?"

Kakashi terhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa ya?"

"Apa aku mirip?"

"Hm?"

Aku menoleh ke gelas di meja samping kasur. Pantulan diriku terlihat.

"Apa aku mirip dengan Rin?"

Jawaban yang datang sungguh tidak kusangka.

"Sangat."

"...eh?!"

Tatapan Kakashi yang melirikku saat aku menoleh membuatku mematung.

"...Kakashi?"

Ia tersenyum. Ada kesedihan di sana.

"Hubungan cinta sedarah itu hubungan yang hampa. Jika orang tuamu masih hidup, apakah kau tetap akan mempertahankan hubungan ini?"  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Akuー"

"Atau kau hanya memanfaatkan kasih sayang berlebihan mereka sebagai pengganti kehangatan orang tuamu?"

"...why are you saying this?"

Kakashi menutup matanya.

"Rin adalah adikku."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Ia memilih Obito untuk menjadi teman hidupnya. Dan aku di sini, kakaknya yang tidak mendapatkan apapun."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Kau...dengan adikmu sendiri...?"

Senyuman sedih itu datang lagi.

"Aku hampir sama dengan Itachi."

Aku tertawa miris. "Kau bohong..."

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Itachi. Ah, setelah ia tidak lagi marah, tentunya."

Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisaーkau bahkan tidak tampak seperti Uchiha! Tidak mungkin kalian saudara."

Kakashi menunduk. "Saat melarikan diri dengan Izuna, istrinya sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki di rahimnya; anak hasil dari hubungan tanpa pernikahan dengan lelaki yang berambut silver seperti di kepalaku ini."

Aku memandang Kakashi tidak percaya. Semua yang ia bilang tidak mungkin sungguh terjadi.

Kakashi memijat lehernya.

"Yah, pendek cerita, Izuna dengan istrinya punya anak satu lagi. Ia adalah Rin."

"Tapi margamu Hatake..."

"Ah."

Kakashi memicingkan matanya sembari membiarkan pandangannya berlarian ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hatake SakumoーAyah dari anak haram pertama istri Izuna. Kau bisa bilang, fitur rambut silver di kepalaku ini adalah warisannya."

"Eh?!"

"Ya, Tenten-hime-sama. Aku tahu siapa ayah biologisku."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun satu pertanyaan masih menggangguku; mengapa Kakashi memberitahuku kisah hidupnya? Mengapa ia membeberkan hal yang begitu pribadi padaku? Ia tidak pernah bercakap denganku tentang hal selain kesehatan selama ia bekerja untuk keluargaku.

"Saat melihatmu, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"...eh?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

"Kau sangat mirip Rin..."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

Entah sejak kapan, jemari Kakashi memainkan helai rambut di bahuku.

Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya mendekat?!

Dan tatapan Kakashi...

"Berpaling pada Itachi setelah membalas perasaan Sasuke? Kau menempatkan dirimu dalam posisi bunuh diri, Tenten-hime-sama."

Aku segera menarik rambutku menjauh dari jangkauan Kakashi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Tenanglah. Jika aku di sini untuk mencelakaimu, aku pasti sudah melakukannya semenjak kau masih berumur 8 tahun."

"Kau sungguh yakin alasan semacam itu akan membuatku tidak melaporkanmu pada Itachi?!"

"Aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu untuk tidak menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu, tapi kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku."

Apa?

"Seperti yang kubilang," mulai Kakashi seraya merogoh kantongnya.

Sebuah kartu kecil dilempar ke pangkuanku.

"Kau berada di posisi di mana Sasuke akan mencoba merebutmu kembali, dan bukan tanpa kekerasan."

 _08x-xxx-xxx_ _  
_  
Nomor telepon?

"Satu-satunya tempat kau bisa berlari saat kemungkinan terburuk di mana Sasuke dan Itachi saling membunuh satu sama lain terjadi, adalah aku."

Manik coklatku menatap Kakashi skeptis. Aku mencari tanda-tanda motif tersembunyi dari wajahnya, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Itu, atau masker yang ada di wajahnya memang menghambat kemampuan membaca ekspresiku.

"...kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan.

"Sejauh yang aku pahami, kau hanya mencari pengganti adikmu yang sangat mirip denganku. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika aku lari padamu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau bisa sampai ke kesimpulan semacam itu, berarti kau tahu mereka berdua akan kembali memperebutkanmu suatu saat nanti, kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Tenang. Aku hanya...mendapatkan keinginan yang kuat untuk melindungimu. Itu saja."

"...karena aku mirip adikmu?"

"Apa kalau aku bilang karena aku ingin menjadikanmu pengganti adikku akan lebih baik?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. Orang yang normal akan menganggap obsesi Kakashi tidak sehat. Akan tetapi, keluarga kami telah mempekerjakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak pernah bersikap aneh. Tidak seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menghakiminya. Bahwa ia terbawa obsesi gila akan adiknya sendiri, dan berdelusi parah setelah melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan adik yang dicintainya? Tidak.

Percintaan sedarah itu tidak mudah.

Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan yang sangat akan saudaraku sendiri. Jika kasusku sama seperti Kakashi, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan bepergian tanpa arah di tengah keramaian kota seperti orang gila, mencari-cari wajah-wajah yang jika kucari sampai ke ujung dunia pun, tidak akan ketemu.

"Aku bukan Rin, Kakaー"

Saat aku mengangkat kepala, Kakashi sudah menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

Kartu yang terselip di antara jemariku terasa panas. Merasakan sisi-sisi tajamnya, aku menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kakashi.

Jadi ia sudah mengawasiku selama ini?

Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, Kakashi terobsesi dengan adik yang tak bisa dimilikinya.

Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?

Tapi...ia memang tidak pernah mencoba melakukan apapun padaku. Ia benar-benar bersikap profesional.

...tidak ada salahnya punya aliansi baru, kan?

Kakashi...siapa dia sebenarnya?


	23. Chapter 23

"Aku pulang."

Aku memandang sosok Itachi di daun pintu, mulutku terbuka. Rasa haru mendadak melesaki dadaku.

"Kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya sengit, tahu-tahu berdiri di sebelah kasur. Ia baru saja kembali dari Chatan, jas mahal masih membalut tubuhnya.

Aku menggeleng sambil menahan tangis, kemudian membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"...kau kembali."

Isakanku mengisi keheningan ruangan. Bibir Itachi mencium kepalaku pelan. Meski seharian bepergian, Itachi tetap wangi. Aroma tubuhnya menenangkanku.

"Tadaima."

Tangisanku berubah menjadi raungan.

Akhirnya.

Kata-kata yang ingin sekali kudengar dari mulut Itachi.

"Huaaa...o-okaeri...nasai..."

Itachi mengangkat wajahku. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bunga matahariku cengeng sekali."

Aku hanya bisa terisak. Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Aku sangat bahagia. Ia tidak berbohong saat berkata akan kembali di malam hari.

"Aku sungguh...sayang Itachi-nii..."

Itachi menunduk, bibirnya mencium pergi air mataku lembut. Tidak ada tanda sisa sikap dingin yang ditunjukkannya tadi pagi.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tenten."

Tatapan kami bertemu. Tanpa babibu, Itachi mempertemukan bibir kami. Tidak butuh waktu lama buat kami untuk tenggelam dalam kehangatan oral masing-masing. Itu sampai Itachi berhenti memagut bibirku dan berpindah ke leherku.

"Itachi...?"

Geraman rendah. "Lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Ma...maaf..."

Itachi mengelus rambutku sejenak. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi samping kasur, sekelumit gairah masih terpampang di mata onyx.

 _Deg._ _  
_  
Aku menunduk. Bahkan Itachi pun tidak bisa memungkiri apa yang tubuhnya inginkan.

...bercinta sekarang sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku menggeleng.

What the hell am I thinking?!

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

"Eーeh?!"

Itachi mendekat. Nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Seandainya ini bukan rumah sakit, aku pasti sudah mengambil-'nya'."

Mataku membelalak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?! Apa yangー

 _"I-itachi-nii-hya_ _ー_ _! Su-suaraku akan keluar_ _ー_ _"_ __

 _"Keluarkan semuanya. Aku ingin dengar."_ __

 _"I-itachi_ _ー_ _aaah! Jangan_ _ー_ _di situ-"_ __

 _"Hh...di sini?"_ __

 _"Aah-ah-aah!"_ _  
_  
BLUSH!

Aku tahu jawabannya.

Kami melakukan bermacam-macam hal.

 _Banyak hal._ _  
_  
"U-ukh..."

"Baru malu sekarang?"

Aku ingin menghantam kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. Sayangnya itu mungkin memperparah shock psikologisku. Jadi aku urung.

"Maaf...aku..." bisikku seraya membenamkan wajah ke dalam selimut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan!

Hangat nafas Itachi membelai lembut telingaku, memicu bulu roma berdiri.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

...

...

Sekarang aku sadar rasa sakit yang samar-samar ada di beberapa bagian tubuhku bukanlah imajinasiku saja.

Mataku melirik pergelangan tanganku yang tergencet di antara tubuhku dan Itachi. Benar saja, lecet-lecet karena cengkraman seseorang tampak jelas.

Kalau tidak salah, kemarin Itachi juga menjilat permukaan tangankuー

"Tenten?"  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"...aku...baik-baik saja, kurasa..."

Apa saja yang kukatakan tadi malam?!

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk. Huaaa, malu setengah mati!

Aku dan Itachi hanya bercinta, kan?! Bukan bercintaーbercinta yang _itu_ , kan?!

Cup.

Eh?

Cup. Cup.

"Ita...chi...?"

Sang empunya nama tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menghirup aroma tubuhku di antara juntaian surai kecoklatan.

"Aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Bunga matahari-ku..."

Jantungku serasa meledak, berpencar menjadi jutaan butiran perasaan bahagia dan haru. Beginikah rasanya didambakan oleh seseorang yang juga kau cintai?

"Say you love me again."

Aku berkedip, menatap Itachi di sampingku. Kedua tangannya menjagaku di tempat. Tadi malam, kedua lengan jenjang itu memenjarakanku di lokasi yang sama selagi pintu rumah sakit dijaga oleh bodyguard Itachi.

Bola mata Itachi masih tampak sekelam malam, tapi ada sesuatu berpendar di dalamnya.

"IーItachi-nii...haruskah?"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia tidak perlu mengutarakan perintahnya dua kali.

"Uuh...baiklah, aku mencintaimu! Sudah, kan!"

Itachi mendekat sehingga bibir kami bertemu sekilas.

"Terima kasih, bunga matahari seksi-ku."

"Seksi katamuー"

"Tenten." Itachi menatapku serius.

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Kau sangat seksi tadi malam. Melenguh dan mencakar punggungkuー"

"WAAAAA! JANGAN DIKATAKAN!"

Itachi terkekeh geli. Rangkulannya ia longgarkan.

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Aku melongo.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita cuma berciuman tanpa pakaian tadi malam."

"WAAA! SAMA SAJA! JANGAN DIKATAKAN!"

"Lalu kita melakukan intercrural seー"

Mulut Itachi kubekap. Pipiku terasa membara.

Sejak kapan Itachi sangat terbuka tentang kehidupan seks-nya?!

Bola mata onyx-nya menatapku sayu. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dan ia _tahu_ apa yang kuinginkan sejak kepergiannya tadi pagi.

Aku menginginkan Itachi.

Aku menginginkan sentuhannya.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Tidak bisa."

Alis Itachi terangkat, seolah bertanya kenapa.

"Akuーkarena aku masih marah padamu."

"...what?"

Tanganku kembali meremas selimut. Ketegangan seksual di ruangan mulai menurun. Aku menghela nafas.

"Karena Itachi-nii memaksaku pulang ke rumah."

Ekspresi paham mewarnai wajah Itachi.

"Kau aman di sana."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Aku berhasil membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Aku sendirian di sana...aku tidak mau."

"...apa ini soal Juugo?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Kurasa iya."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Sebagai butler, ia sangat mumpuni."

"Dulu kau tidak menyukai adanya bodyguard atau apapun itu."

"Aku tahu."

Itachi membuang muka.

"Orang itu-"

"Juugo tidak bersalah."

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Kekesalan kah? Cemburu kah? Atau kedua-duanya?

"Pikiranku penuh dengan Itachi-nii. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Juugo."

Mendengarnya, Itachi menoleh.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh...hanya memikirkan Itachi-nii sekarang."

Jemari Itachi meraih surai coklatku. Pandangannya kosong.

"...kalau kau ingin yakin, kau bisa menaruhku di rumah sebelah toko bunga milikkuーbukan, milik Juugo."

Bola mata onyx melesat ke arahku.

"Ada Sai dan Ino di sana. Mereka merawatku dengan baik."

Itachi mendekat. Ia memenjarakanku di antara kedua lengannya.

"Fine. You win."

Aku melepas nafas yang entah sejak kapan kutahan.

"Tapi hanya karena ada pasangan suami istri itu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima...kasih..."

Itachi mengamati wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Aku tahu apa yang akan datang berikutnya.

Tung-kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini?!

"Eeeーbagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

"Aku sedang di mobil, menuju rumah. Aku tidak sempat memberitahu Juugo. Saat itu mobilnya bergegas keluar dari pekarangan rumah."

"Ah."

"Aku mengikutinya sampai bandara. Lalu aku sampai di sini. Ia menuju rumah sakit terdekat, dan aku mencegatnya di sana."

Aku menggigit bibir. Intensitas tatapan Itachi tidak berkurang. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan urusan pekerjaanmuー"

Itachi menggigit telingaku lembut, membuatku memekik kaget.

"Really? Kukira kau senang aku memprioritaskanmu dibanding pekerjaanku, Tenten-chan."

Aku mendesis kalah, sensasi yang dibuat oleh gesekan gigi Itachi dengan telingaku menyerap semua energiku.

"...apa ada cara buatku untuk menghindari rute bercinta lagi denganmu malam ini?"

Bibir di telingaku tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan getaran dari diafragma-nya. Tawanya membuat jantungku makin berdebar.

Apa Itachi memang seseksi ini dulu?

"No."


	24. Chapter 24

"Tokyo?"

Itachi mengenakan kaos Bershka miliknya guna menutupi tubuh telanjangnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Mentang-mentang dia seniorku, dia seenaknya pergi tanpa pemberitahuan."

Aku menunduk.

Sepertinya Kakashi tidak akan muncul di hadapanku untuk beberapa waktu.

Aku melirik laci meja di sebelah kasur. Kartu nomor telepon yang diberikannya padaku sudah kusembunyikan di sana. Aku tahu, jika Itachi mengetahui isi perbincangan kami, ia akan memburu dokter aneh itu dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyerahkanmu ke dokter rumah sakit ini. Maaf."

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa! Dokter yang mana saja okeー"

"Dokter yang ini tidak mengerti keadaan kita."

Ah...

Pandanganku lari ke punggung leher Itachi yang tidak tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjangnya. Satu, dua bekas cakaran kecil terlihat.

BLUSH!

Pipiku memerah. Aku buru-buru menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku.

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Kakashi tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasukeーdan sekarang Itachi. Tidak semua orang yang dibayar mahal tetap tutup mulut tentang kakak beradik yang bercinta di rumah sakit setiap ada kesempatan. Apalagi dengan status Itachi sebagai CEO perusahaan.

"A-aku cuma shock ringanーKakashi juga bilang begitu, kan. Kita kembali ke Kitanakagusuku saja."

Itachi terdiam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari pinggir kasur tempat ia tengah duduk.

Di mana kami? Rumah sakit, tentu saja. Bodyguard Itachi menjaga pintu kamar setiap malam, mencegah perawat yang sekiranya akan datang untuk mengecek keadaanku masuk.

Sudah seminggu aku dirawat di sini. Selama itu juga Itachi membawa semua pekerjaannya ke kamarku, alih-alih harus kembali terbang ke luar negeri dan meninggalkanku lagi.

Tanpa henti, Itachi terus memanjakanku.

Bahkan ia kadang bertindak berlebihan.

"Waktunya mandi."

Aku menggeleng. Ingatan tentang sesi membersihkan diri bersama Itachi selama beberapa hari ini membuat semburat merah menyerang pipiku lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Itachi terdengar tidak senang.

"Ka-karenaーsetiap kau mengajakku mandi, aku selalu jadi lebih kotor karena kita malah bercinta!"

Fakta lainnya.

Itachi tidak mencoba sedikitpun untuk mengendalikan gairahnya bahkan ketika ia membantuku mandi. Ia akan menggendongku dan berendam bersamaku di dalam bathtub, menggosok setiap inci tubuhku. Ia sangat telaten dalam mengurusku.

Terlalu telaten.

 _"Eh_ _ー_ _Eh?! I-Itachi-nii?!"_ __

 _"Hn."_ __

 _"Haa_ _ー_ _kau tidak perlu me_ _ー_ _membersihkan bagian itu_ _ー_ _guah!"_ __

 _"...berhentilah mendesah seperti itu."_ __

 _"Ka_ _ー_ _kau yang menyentuhku di tempat seperti itu_ _ー_ _nyah?!"_ __

 _"...sial."_ __

 _"Itachi-nii...!"_ __

 _"Maaf. Sekali lagi saja..."_ __

 _"Eh...? Eeeh?! Tapi kita sudah bercinta semalaman! Itachi-niiiiii!"_ _  
_  
Cahaya lampu kamar rumah sakit memasuki pandanganku saat Itachi menyingkirkan selimut dari jangkauanku.

"Jangan membuatku bergairah begitu."

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM MELAKUKAN APAPUN! DASAR MANIAK SEKS!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ngomong apa? Kita cuma bercinta. Aku bahkan belum mengambil keperawananmu."

Aku sontak menutup kedua telingaku panik.

"ITACHI-NII!"

"Apa? Aku cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Tanpa peringatan, Itachi melepaskan kedua tanganku dari telingaku. Ia menumpukan beratnya ke pergelangan tanganku, membuatku tidak dapat bergerak.

"Dan kau...dengan ekspresi pasrahmu itu, sangat menggairahkan."

"LALALALA! Aku tidak dengar!"

Itachi tertawa.

"Tsundere."

"Siapa yang kau panggil tsundere, hah?!"

Itachi menciumku sekilas.

"Bunga matahariku."

"Hmp?!"

Itachi merangkulku erat. Rambut hitam panjangnya tumpah ruah di bahunya menuju pipiku.

"Itaー"

"Hei."

Aku terkejut. Nada bicara Itachi terdengar teramat serius.

"...ya?"

Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi kami, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya padaku.

"Ibu pasti menangis lebih keras sekarang."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

Eh?

"...aku...pernah bilang, bukan."

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibu di surga menangis melihat kalian."_ __

 _"Ini bukan cerita romansa picisan. Saudara kandung tidak boleh saling mencintai."_ _  
_  
Aku memejamkan mata.

Benar.

Itachi telah mengatakan bermacam hal.

Dan itu semua ia tujukan padaku dan Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang-

Kekehan kecil.

"Bahkan di surga sana, ia masih harus merasakan sakit melihat anak-anaknya berbuat dosa."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

Perawakan Ibu muncul di benakku. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Mikoto, begitu juga dengan Fugaku. Tapi beliau bukanlah orang yang dingin seperti Fugaku.

Ibu memasak untuk kami, mengurus kami.

Ada di sana setiap kami membutuhkannya.

Ia pergi terlalu cepat.

Andaikan Mikoto masih ada...

"Aku adalah orang munafik."

...apakah aku, Itachi dan Sasuke akan berada di keadaan seperti ini?

Aku meremas lengan yang merangkulku erat.

"...aku yang salah."

Itachi terkejut.

"Aku yang...seenaknya meminta Itachi-nii untuk tetap di sisiku...tanpa menyadari perasaan Itachi-nii terhadapku..."

"Tenten..."

Aku terisak.

"Maaf...kan aku..."

Tangan besar Itachi memiringkan kepalaku ke samping, mempertemukan mata brownies milikku dengan mata onyx.

Air mataku mengaburkan pantulan wajah tampan Itachi.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya lembut, sembari menghapus air mataku.

"Karena..."

Mataku menatap ke kedalaman bola mata Itachi. Kini aku sadar betul ia selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan sayang.

"...Itachi-nii bisa saja menikahi gadis yang lebih baik, bukannya berakhir di hubungan sedarah denganku..."

Gyut.

Itachi memposisikan kepalaku hingga kami saling tatap.

"Gadis yang lebih baik itu ada di depanku sekarang."  
 _  
_ _Deg._

"Meskipun aku tidak akan bisa masuk surga sekalipun, asal bisa bersamamuー"

Aku menghamburkan diriku di dada Itachi. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak ingat pernah memeluk orang seerat ini. Tidak perlu menunggu Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku tahu pasti apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Meskipun hal ini membuat Ibu menangis.

Meskipun hal ini membuat Sasuke hancur.

Dekat.

Aku ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Itachi.

"Aku juga."

Aku kembali terisak.

"Maaf...aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Itachi-nii..."

Telapak tangan hangat Itachi merangkulku pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkanku, tapi tidak bisa.

"Dan sekarangーaku seenaknya memaksamu untuk tetap di dekatkuーaku...!"

"Kau berhak memintanya. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sungguh egoisー"

Cup.

Itachi melonggarkan rangkulannya dan menciumku lembut. Ia berhasil membuatku terdiam.

"Bersikap egoislah. Bersikap egois lebih banyak lagi. Sebagai kakakmu, itu tugasku untuk menuruti permintaanmu."

Bulu romaku meremang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa janji soal terus berada di sisimu, tapi aku pasti akan pulang."

Aku menggigit bibir. Sensasi aneh merayapiku setelah mendengar Itachi menawarkan kesetiaan tanpa syaratnya.

Apa ini?

Cup.

Itachi mencium air mata di pelupuk mataku.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu sampai kau puas."  
 _  
_ _Deg_ _._

Aku mengangguk. Meski tubuhku dipenuhi gejolak yang semakin kuat, aku lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dari Itachi.

Tidak mungkin.

Tapi, bisa saja...

Kalau itu benar, aku adalah manusia yang rendah.

"Tenten?"

Aku mengangkat kepala. Berada di pelukan Itachi terasa sangat nyaman dan getaran mobil di tengah perjalanan membuatku mengantuk.

Aku menatap bola mata legam Itachi lekat.

"Itachi-nii..."

Meski sebenarnya aku tahu.

"Hn?"

Apa sensasi yang terus memompa adrenalin di tubuhku ini.

"Promise me something."

Tanganku meremas tangan Itachi.

"Apapun yang kau mau, bunga matahari-ku."

Ini adalah rasa kemenangan.

Aku memiliki Itachi sepenuhnya.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untukku.

Aku berkuasa.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa masuk surgaーtemani aku di neraka."

Bahkan jika itu mencabut nyawanya.

Apa ini? Keegoisan?

"Aku mengerti."

Itachi menciumi leherku posesif. Tanpa sadar, di saat yang sama menyulut emosi dalam diriku.

Bukan. Ini bukan keegoisan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bahkan di dalam neraka."

Ketamakan.

Tamak.

Aku ini tamak.

Aku tahu bahwa Itachi telah menyerahkan segalanya untukku.

Tapi itu belum cukup.

Aku ingin jaminan akan dedikasinya.

Desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibirku. Bibir Itachi selalu tahu titik-titik lemah leherku.

"Itachi-nii..."

"Tenten."

Bibir Itachi berpindah ke telingaku. Nada seriusnya membuatku mengusir pergi hasrat yang mulai menumpuk.

"Ya?"

Bahkan para dewa pun tahu.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan dari Itachi adalah jiwanya.

Aku berubah.

Dari bunga matahari yang membawa keceriaan ke dalam kehidupan saudara laki-lakiku menjadi iblis yang mengikat nyawa.

Aku tidak akan berhenti mengeksploitasi kebaikan Itachi sampai ia benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untukku.

Buta akan sisi lain diriku, Itachi terus menerus memanjakanku tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensi yang ada.

Kesetiaan tanpa syarat...ya?

"...ya."

Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia."

Ternyata aku adalah manusia rendah seperti yang kutakutkan.

Aku juga mencintaimu.

Tapi Itachi yang ada di sisiku sekarang.

"Let's marry."

Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya.


	25. Chapter 25

Ekspresi terkejut Ino dan Sai membuatku kikuk.

Bedanya, punya Ino bercampur rasa bahagia, sementara Sai tidak sedikitpun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan skeptisme-nya.

"...apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Perkataan Sai membuat semua pasang mata di ruang tamu menoleh padanya.

"Maksudku, melihat kesibukan Itachi-donno dan kesehatan Tenten -sama yang masih belum stabil, apa tidak terlalu mendadak?"

Ino tertawa, mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa dingin.

"Eeh! Tapi bagus, kan! Akhirnya Tenten akan menikah! Di tengah kebun bunga matahari kita, lagi! Ini kabar baik~"

"Ino..." sahutku dengan pipi memerah.

"Tanggalnya belum kupastikan, tapi kami berniat menikah di musim panas." ujar Itachi kalem, tidak terpengaruh aura aneh Sai.

Sai tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya memberi anggukan.

"Hei, hei, apa kau sudah menentukan mau menikah dengan gaun yang seperti apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Gaun, ya...aku bahkan tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu."

Itachi menoleh saat aku merangkul tubuhnya dari samping.

"Aku hanya bisa memikirkan tentang menjadi istri Itachi-nii."

Ino sibuk memekik senang melihat interaksi kami berdua. Suaminya, di sisi lain, mengobservasi Itachi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kupahami.

"...Sai?"

Ia segera memasang senyum ke arahku. "Hm?"

"Kupikir kau akan senang tentang kabar ini..."

"Ah."

Sai menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, suara tawanya terdengar.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Tentu saja aku senang untuk kalian."

"Tidak usah pedulikan Sai. Ia sedang tegang karena kami akan kedatangan investor kaya minggu depan."

"Investor kaya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ia berniat menyewa kebun bunga matahari ini untuk upacara pernikahan juga. Karena kau pemilik sahnya sekarang, kupikir ini kabar bagus untuk bisnis kita! Bagaimana?"

Aku menoleh pada Itachi.

Aku selalu ingin jadi yang pertama untuk menggelar upacara pernikahan di kebun ini. Tapi siapa aku, berani menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain demi egoku sendiri?

Ia tersenyum.

"Kebun ini milikmu, keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"...aku mengerti."

Mimik wajah Itachi mendadak berubah, ekspresi serius tercetak di wajahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, telapak tangan Itachi mendarat di dahiku.

"...aku pikir perasaanku saja, tapi memang benar tubuhmu terasa panas."

"He?"

Aku melakukan hal yang sama, meraba dahiku pelan.

"Cuma hangat sedikit."

"Aku sudah bilang harusnya kau mengurangi memakai celana pendek seperti itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu."

"...aku akan batalkan meeting di Swiss."

Aku mendesah. "Itachi-nii!"

"Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Tapi kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja! Kau tetap harus berangkat!"

"Aku bisa mengganti tanggalnyaー"

"Ini cuma demam biasa!"

"Tapiー"

Sai berdehem.

"Ino, sudah waktunya kita belanja ke Chatan."

"Ah, kau benar."

Aku segera meraih tangan Ino.

"TungーIno! Kalian mau pergi karena kami ribut, ya? Maaf! Kami gak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Eeeh? Bu-bukan, kami memang harus berbelanja ke Chatan. Kalian nikmatilah waktu berdua."

"Inooo!"

"Kami akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke kota-kota terdekat Chatan. Kulkas juga sudah kuisi dengan stok makanan, kalian bisa masak sendiri kan?"

"Tentu." sahut Itachi santai.

"Itachi-nii! Mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita berdua karena takut mengganggu kita!"

" _Maa, maa,_ kalaupun memang iya, tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula Itachi-donno akan segera berangkat ke Swiss. Nikmatilah."

"Inoー"

"Ah. Aku baru saja membersihkan karpetnya, kalau mau bercumbu, di kamar saja, ya!"

"WHATー"

 _GREK!_

Tanganku yang meraih ke pintu geser terhenti di udara sia-sia. Suara langkah kaki Ino dan Sai terdengar menjauh, sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan suara pintu depan, dan pergi bersama deru mesin mobil Honda Chevrolet mereka.

"Inooo! Sai! Apa-apaanー"

"Tenten."

"Ehー"

 _Bruk!_

Aku membuka mata takut-takut. Lengan kuat Itachi menarikku hingga terjerembab ke belakang. Radiasi hangat kotatsu merambat ke karpet di mana punggungku bertumpu.

"I-Itachi-nii?"

Wajah Itachi mendekat.

"TungーIno bilang karpetnya baru dibersihkanー"

 _Tuk!_

Dahi Itachi menempel di dahiku. Satu, dua helai rambut panjangnya menggelitik pipiku.

"Panas."

"Eーeh?!"

"Kau demam. Istirahatlah."

"Itachiー?!" kataku lagi, kebingungan melihat tingkah Itachi saat ia menarik selimut kotatsu untuk menutupi tubuhku. Bantal kecil di dekat kami ia letakkan di bawah kepalaku.

"Aku akan buat lemon tea dan siapkan kompres."

Sosok Itachi segera menghilang ke dapur kecil milik Sai dan Ino, sedikit suara dentingan di sana dan di sini, dan ia kembali dengan baki berisi pitcher lemon tea.

"Minumlah."

Masih bingung, aku menurut dan merubah posisi tidurku hingga terduduk di samping Itachi yang sudah menyeruput teh.

"Enak..." bisikku setelah rasa asam lemon dan manis teh menguar di mulut.

 _Pletak!_

"AW!"

Itachi membalas tatapanku datar. Seolah-olah tindakannya menetak dahiku dengan telapak tangannya adalah hal paling wajar dilakukan di dunia.

"Apaan, sihー"

"Kompres."

Ah.

Aku meraba dahiku. Benar saja, plester tebal menempel dengan sensasi dingin di dahiku.

"Ini...bukannya kompres untuk anak-anak?!" seruku tidak terima.

"Kau memang masih anak-anak."

"Umurku 21 tahun!"

Itachi menangkap kepalaku dengan telapak tangan lebarnya, ekspresinya yang sedang berpangku tangan terlihat cool.

" _Hai, hai._ Dimengerti, Tenten-chan."

Ukh.

Lihat ekspresi itu. Ia pasti sedang menertawakanku dalam hati. Dasar sok dewasa! Eh, tapi Itachi memang lebih tua 4 tahun dariku, sih.

Mataku berpaling ke layar tv. Uwaaa...Itachi sedang menonton berita dalam bahasa perancis. Ekspresinya sangat serius. Sepertinya berita tentang merger perusahaan tertentu yang merupakan saingan Uchiha Corporation sedang disiarkan.

Korden berwarna biru teal di jendela tersibak angin, melayang-layang semu sembari sesekali memperlihatkan pemandangan kebun bunga matahari di baliknya. Pemandangan membosankan ini lebih menarik bagiku untuk dilihat.

"Itachi-nii."

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi.

"...Ayah meninggal di mana, tepatnya?"

Hening.

Tatapan Itachi, jikalau bisa, bak melubangi punggung kepalaku. Beragam pertanyaan mengisi benaknya, aku berani bertaruh. Tapi ia bukanlah Uchiha Itachi bila tidak bisa menghubungkan variabel satu dengan lainnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak ia suarakan.

Helaan nafas.

"Juugo, ya?"

Aku menoleh.

"Seharusnya aku jadi memecatnya. Ia terlalu berpihak padamu."

"Tapi kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan tahu tentang perasaan Itachi-nii padaku."

Itachi mengelus kepalaku pelan. Ia menanggapi semua ini dengan tenang, sedikit di luar dugaanku.

"Meski aku sudah menyatakan perasaan sewaktu di Paris, kau masih perlu melihat buku harianku untuk lebih yakin?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak ada salahnya, bukan."

"Tenten, itu pelanggaran privasi."

"Memaksaku hidup bersama Juugo juga adalah pelanggaran privasi."

Itachi berkedip.

"...aku hanya ingin seseorang menjagamu saat aku tidak ada."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ke arah Itachi. Sungguh? Ia akan menggunakan kartu itu untuk melawanku? Bukankah perintahnya meminta Juugo mengawasiku justru berujung pada 'diculiknya' aku ke Kitanakagusuku?

"Baiklah, kau menuai apa yang kau tanam. Aku paham, Tenten-chan. Kau menang."

Aku tersenyum geli. Percakapan ini seharusnya merupakan topik yang berat, karena aku tahu betapa Itachi sangat tertutup akan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan terhadap sekelilingnya. Tapi ia membiarkan fakta bahwa aku membaca buku harian pribadi miliknya begitu saja.

Meskipun sedikit...rasanya aku menikmati perlakuan khusus Itachi padaku.

Ah, lebih baik tidak usah memberitahunya kalau Juugo juga sudah membaca buku hariannya. Bisa-bisa Itachi sungguh-sungguh akan memecat Juugo untuk kali kedua.

"Harusnya aku memintanya membakar buku harianku." Itachi mendecak kesal.

Apa ia malu karena perasaannya yang tertuang dalam tulisan kubaca?

"Kenapa? Aku justru senang Juugo menyimpannya."

"...bagaimana dengan surat dari Sasuke?"

Jantungku melompat.

Benar juga, Itachi tahu soal surat dari Sasuke. Juugo mengacuhkan permintaannya untuk menyingkirkan buku harian; kenapa ia harus menurut untuk menyingkirkan surat-surat Sasuke?

"...aku membacanya."

Itachi menyibukkan diri mengganti saluran tv. Ia tidak marah, tapi aku bisa lihat ia mencoba menyalurkan konsentrasinya ke hal lain.

"I see."

Mengulum bibir, aku menunduk. Itachi tidak akan menanyakan apa isinya?

"Vaduz."

"Eh?"

Itachi menatapku, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Ayah dikuburkan di Vaduz; Liechtenstein."

Ah. Benar. Itachi belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"...apa aku boleh mengunjungi kuburannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melarangmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, kalau petinggi Uchiha mendengar kabar kau memasuki wilayah Liechtenstein; sekedar memasukinya saja, aku akan dihukum."

Aku mendesis marah. Peraturan Uchiha, lagi-lagi peraturan perusahaan! Aku tidak pernah paham akan regulasi korporasi yang berbelit. Seolah-olah mereka menyembah aset klan hingga rela mengesampingkan moral dan empati sebagai manusia.

Kami keturunan Uchiha sudah seperti pion catur yang tidak memiliki kuasa sendiri.

"Lagipula, orang itu tidak pantas kau datangi kuburannya."

Amarahku menurun.

"Itachi-nii..."

"So...what's your story?"

Aku memberikan Itachi ekspresi bingung. Kalau ia berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia melakukannya dengan baik.

"Sebelum Ibu meninggal...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu datang.

"Apa...maksud Itachi-nii?"

Bola mata onyx itu, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Kau tidak menangis saat Ibu dinyatakan meninggal di rumah sakit Hokkaido."

Detakan jantungku mengeras. Aku tidak akan heran jika Itachi mendengarnya.

"Matamu sembab seolah kau sudah menangis sebelumnya."

Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menutupinya. Itachi juga berhak tahu kebenarannya.

"Di sini."

"Ha?"

Aku menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Ibu meninggal di sini."


	26. Chapter 26

"Jadi, kapan tanggal tepatnya?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput teh.

"Hn?"

"Tanggal kita menikah!"

Itachi memaku. Tangannya yang sibuk memencet remot tv terhenti di udara. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menolak melihat lokasi pasti tempat Mikoto meninggal.

 _"Ibu dinyatakan meninggal di Hokkaido, Tenten."_

 _"Ibu kolaps di tengah padang bunga itu. Aku meminta bantuan Sai dan Ino untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Jet pribadi mengantarku dan Ibu ke Hokkaido, tapi di perjalanan aku kehilangan Ibu."_

 _Itachi menggeleng._

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal ini_ _ー_ _kenapa Ibu merahasiakan kunjungan ke Kitanakagusuku?"_

 _"...entahlah."_

 _Bola mata onyx favoritku terpejam._

 _"Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

 _"Karena aku merasa detil kecil itu tidak penting. Yang penting kalian tahu; penyakit Ibu membunuhnya."_

 _"Kita bisa saja menguburnya di tengah kebun bunga; bukankah itu alasan ia bersikeras kemari?"_

 _Sekarang giliranku menggeleng._

 _"Ibu bahkan melupakan namanya sendiri. Mustahil dengan kondisi mental yang seperti itu_ _ー_ _"_

 _Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Ibu...memanggil namaku."_

 _"Impossible."_

 _Aku menangkap tatapan Itachi dengan milikku sendiri._

 _"Aku tahu apa yang kudengar. Ibu memanggilku, Itachi-nii."_

Setelahnya Itachi kuajak ke tengah pusaran lautan bunga matahari. Tapi ia menolak, beralasan bahwa aku sedang demam dan keadaanku jauh lebih penting dari sebuah tempat perkara kejadian.

Dan di sinilah kami, menikmati teh yang dibuat Itachi. Sambil menonton tv. Seakan tidak pernah ada apapun terjadi; Fugaku tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama, memenuhi kewajibannya untuk mendidik anak-anaknya, Mikoto masih ada dan memasak di dapur ditemani dentingan-dentingan peralatan masak, Sasuke duduk di seberangku dengan pandangan yang tertuju padaku, Itachi dengan perilaku dewasanya.

Sudah lama sekali.

Aku tidak lagi merasa sakit setiap memikirkan skenario alternatif dari rute kehidupanku.

Membayangkan 'bagaimana jika...' sudah menjadi semacam hiburan pengisi kekosongan pikiran.

Melamun tentang 'bagaimana jika' keluargamu yang hancur berantakan masih ada dan hanyalah keluarga biasa; menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana semestinya.

Setelah beberapa lama, menerima kenyataan dan hidup bersandingan dengannya dibanding terus menerus melawan hal yang tidak bisa kau ubah itu cukup rasional, kurasa.

"Bulan Juni? Juli? Agustus?"

"Ah, soal itu..."

Dahiku mengernyit. Aura Itachi terasa berbeda.

"Kurasa kau belum siap, Tenten."

Alisku terangkat. Mulutku terbuka, wajahku sarat ekspresi.

Apa pertanyaanku tadi?

Oh.

Tanggal pasti pernikahan kami.

"...apa?"

Aku pasti salah dengar.

"Aku bilang kau belum siap, Tenten."

Bohong.

"Kita punya banyak waktuーuntuk memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan tentang rumah di Tokyo, posisi kita sekarangーapakah kita akan memiliki anak setelah menikah atau tidak."

"Biarkan."

Jawabanku datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.

"Meski aku tidak bisa membayangkan kembali ke sana...tapi terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang tersimpan di sana."

Terlepas dari kenangan pahit yang juga ada, batinku. Tapi aku tidak mengindahkan suara di bagian terdalam hatiku.

Itachi tidak menanggapi.

"Kedua...aku..."

Aku menggigit bibir.

"Aku ingin memiliki anak dari Itachi-nii."

Bola mata onyx melebar. Seolah-olah, apa yang baru saja kukatakan sangatlah di luar dugaannya. Outrageous.

"Tenten."

Aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi tegas Itachi saat menanyakannya.

"Kau tahu kita tidak boleh memiliki anak, bukan?"

Aku membalas tatapan Itachi sama tegas.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu sangat beresiko bagi saudara sedarah untuk memiliki anak kandung.

Aku juga tahu alasan Itachi-nii menolak untuk mengambil kesucianku sekarang adalah untuk menghindari kemungkinan kehamilan.

Aku tahu ia juga tidak membenci ide memiliki anak denganku. Itachi semata-mata memikirkan nasibku dan calon anakku.

Tapi aku menginginkannya.

Aku akan memiliki anak dari Itachi-nii...dan memberinya kasih sayang dari keluarga yang utuh.

Hal yang tidak pernah kumiliki.

"Apapun yang kau katakan...aku tetap ingin punya anak darimu, Itachi-nii."

Itachi mendengus sarkastik, telapak tangan menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Tenten, kau sedang bersikap sangat irasional."

"...aku tahu."

"Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmuーdemi kebaikanku."

Tubuhku kembali menemukan kehangatan tubuh Itachi, dahinya rehat di atas dahiku.

"Sasuke, Tenten. Aku membicarakan tentang Sasuke."

 **Deg!**

Nama itu.

Nama yang sengaja kami hindari.

Bukan.

Nama yang sengaja aku coba lupakan.

Itachi tidak pernah berusaha menghindari nama Sasuke. Tapi aku.

Akulah yang...mencoba menghapus keberadaan Sasuke dari hidupku. Menciptakan realitas baru.

Aku membalas tatapan hangat Itachi panik. Mencari-cari tanda-tanda kecemasan, amarah, dan takut.

Tidak ada.

Bagaimana bisa tidak adaー

Tuk!

Itachi menyentuh dadaku dengan jari telunjuknya. Jantungku berdetak seolah menjawab ketukan darinya.

"Di sini...Sasuke juga ada di sini. Aku tidak sendirian."

 **Deg.**

Senyuman tipis.

Kali ini aku mendeteksi kepedihan.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali aku menyentuhmu, sisa sentuhan Sasuke akan membekas sampai kapanpun."

"Akuー"

"Kita juga harus memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai Sasuke. Hidup dalam persembunyian tidak akan membuatmu bahagia."

 **Nyut.**

Aku mendesis. Rasa sakit menusuk jantungku. Sensasi ini mirip rasa sakit di mana Itachi meninggalkanku di saat kami bertengkar. Bedanya, aku tahu gejala ini bukan gejala yang berhubungan dengan fisikku.

Psikisku.

"Setelah itu, kita bicarakan soal alternatif memiliki anak."

 **Nyut.**

Air mata melumasi bola mataku. Sakit. Dadaku sakit.

"Selama masih ada Sasuke di sini, aku tidak akan memaksamu menikah denganku."

"...kaulah yang aku inginkan, Itachi-nii."

"Aku juga...menginginkanmu untukku seorang."

"Lalu kenapa..."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Rangkulan Itachi terasa nyaman. Aku ingin selalu ada di dalamnya. Tempat di mana aku merasa aman.

"Memonopolimu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke...aku tidak bisa."

 _ **Nyut.**_

"Tapiー"

"Di saat yang sama, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkanmu di pelukan Sasuke."

"...Itachi-nii..."

"Aku akan cari jalan keluar."

Jalan keluar?

"Solusi atas semua kekacauan ini."

Aku menggeleng.

"Pilihannya cuma antara memilih Itachi-nii atau Sasukeー"

"Pasti ada cara lain."

Air mataku mengalir.

Sakit.

"Pasti ada cara lain...di mana tidak ada yang harus terluka."

"Aku tidak mau...menyakiti Itachi-nii lagi..."

"Aku tidak akan terluka."

Rasanya sakit.

"Percayalah padaku."


	27. Chapter 27

"38 derajat celcius."

Kelopak mataku yang terasa panas mengerat.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, nonaー"

Buku jari Juugo terasa kasar di kepalan tanganku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi Itachi-donno bilangー"

Aku mendengus sarkastik.

"Persetan dengan apa yang Itachi-nii bilang."

Juugo mengernyitkan dahi, seolah menegur sikapku.

"Nona."

Dua hari.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Itachi berangkat ke Switzerland untuk memenuhi panggilan sebagai pewaris korporasi; mengadakan pertemuan tahunan yang membosankan. Masih membekas di benakku yang kini serasa melayang karena demam, ekspresi datar miliknya sebelum mencium keningku selamat tinggal.

Aku mendapati kesedihan di sana.

"Belum puas merajuk saat Itachi-donno pamit baik-baik, nona masih merasa perlu merajuk dengan saya?"

"Kau berisik, Juugo."

Suara telepon genggam berbunyi.

"Oh. Ini dari Kakashi-san."

Aku melirik sosok Juugo. Punggungnya menghadap padaku, rincian perbincangan mereka tidak dapat kudengar.

Aah. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit.

Tumpahan sinar matahari dari jendela membuat bayangan di permukaan selimut, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kalaupun ada, yang menggerogoti tulangku hanyalah rasa lemas karena demam.

Dan kecewa.

 _"Tenten."_

 _Aku menunduk._

 _Aku tidak ingin membalas tatapan Itachi-nii._

 _Jemari jenjangnya menyusuri surai coklatku penuh kehati-hatian. Tetap saja aku menolak menaruh perhatian padanya._

 _"...Juugo sudah tiba di Okinawa."_

 _Aku tetap diam._

 _"Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan biarkan demammu bertambah parah."_

 _"Pergilah."_

 _Hening yang memekakkan telinga berlalu._

 _Cup._

 _Substansi bening melumasi bola mataku._

" _Ittekimasu."_

Kenapa?

Bahkan setelah aku marah, Itachi-nii masih...

"Nona, saya harus menjemput Kakashi-san di bandara." sahut Juugo, telinganya masih menempel di telepon genggam.

"Memangnya tidak ada taksi?"

"Karena badai yang memburuk, unit taksi yang ada habis."

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Pergilahーtung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Juugo terpaksa berhenti menyingkap selimut yang membebat tubuhku. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa apapun itu yang sedang ia perbuat adalah hal paling masuk akal di dunia.

"Membawa nona bersama saya ke bandara."

Aku menepis tangannya. Tulangnya yang kokoh dan otot sangat tidak kuduga membuatku menahan aduh kesakitan.

"Kau sudah gila? Siapa yang membawa orang sakit ke bandara di luar kota?"

Juugo melepaskan selimut kemudian memberi tatapan bijak miliknya.

"Orang waras mana yang meninggalkan orang sakit di rumah lalu pergi ke bandara di luar kota?"

"Pergilah! Kau juga membuatku kesal." keluhku.

Tanpa dikomando, dan tanpa peringatan, lengan Juugo mengangkatku ke udara.

"KYA!"

"Kakashi-san sudah menunggu."

"Aku bilang turunkan aku! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Langkah Juugo terhenti di pintu kamar.

"Jangan menangis sendirian."

Nafasku tercekat.

"Satu-satunya hal yang saya tidak ingin nona lakukan adalah menangis sendirian di saat sakit."

Kata-kata Juugo membuat air mataku meleleh. Juugo sudah mengenalku dengan baik.

"Kh..."

Juugo merekatkan rangkulannya.

"Saya akan meminta Kakashi-san untuk menunggu sajaー"

Aku menggeleng.

"Temani aku menangis. Setelah itu jemputlah Kakashi."

Sebelum Juugo protes, aku mendongak dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan ke pipinya, otomatis membuat ia membeku.

"Aku akan segera tidur setelahnya."

Aku menahan geli melihat ekspresi horor Juugo. Tapi seperti bagaimana dikatakan Itachi, apapun itu yang kumiliki membuat Juugo tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

Aku menangis.

Menangis sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Juugo.

Ia banyak berpesan untuk segera menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi. Ia mengambil jeda, kemudian berkata bahwa meskipun tidak ada yang terjadi aku harus tetap menghubunginya.

Aku hanya bisa menawarkan senyuman lemah.

"Tenten?"

Eh?

Bola mataku terasa panas, begitu juga dengan sekujur tubuhku.

Juugo?

Bukan.

Seharusnya dia sudah pergi sejam lalu.

...

Pergi? Ke mana?

Siapa?

Juugo itu...

Siapa...?

 _Deg._

Ini...di mana?

"Tenten!"

Sekelebatan putih melesat memenuhi ruang pandanganku, kemudian menghilang. Jejeran bunga matahari menjulang tinggi terlihat seperti pagar raksasa mengelilingiku.

Aku mendongak.

Ini...Hokkaido?

Matahari bersinar terik, bahkan rembun daun pohon oak tempatku bersandar tidak cukup mencegahku berkeringat. Satu, dua celah dedaunan menusuk bola mataku dengan sengatan mentari.

"Tenten!"

Bola mataku melebar kaget. Meski sudah merasakannya, di panggilan yang ketiga baru aku menyadari dua tangan kecil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Ayo kita main!"

Jantungku melompat.

Suara ini...wajah itu...

"Sasuke, jangan memaksa Tenten untuk bermain."

"Berisik! Tenten akan menangkap kumbang bersamaku, kita harus cepat-cepat!"

Aku mengucek mata. Tidak; aku mencoba, tapi tenaga yang kumiliki entah menguap ke mana. Mulutku justru bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke..."

Bocah berambut pantat ayam di depanku menoleh. Alis kecilnya terangkat, dua bola mata onyx segelap gagak berkedip polos.

"Itachi...?"

Anak laki-laki di sisi Sasuke mini membalas tatapan kosongku dengan versi miliknya. Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dua garis halus di wajahnya meyakinkanku bahwa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Mereka berdua menoleh satu sama lain, sebelum kembali menaruh perhatian padaku.

"Kau ngelindur, ya?"

"Wajahmu agak merah. Kau tidak enak badan, Tenten?"

Tungーapa ini?

Mimpi?

Aku menunduk. Tangan kecil Sasuke mencengkram jumpsuit uniqlo favoritku. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, aku menangkap tangan yang sepertinya tidak lebih dari separuh tanganku.

"...!"

"...? Itachi, Tenten aneh."

Tanganku...juga sekecil Sasuke?!

Punggung tangan Itachi mendarat di dahiku, mengejutkanku.

"Badanmu panas. Mungkin kita harus pulang."

"Eeh?! Gimana dengan kumbangnya?!"

Aku beralih pandangan dari Sasuke ke Itachi, terus begitu. Reaksi mereka, suara, sikap. Semuanya terasa nyata. Mimpi...mimpi tidak mungkin se-detail ini. Mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang berakar dari ingatan, kan? Kalau ini mimpi, harusnya skenario akan terus berjalan tidak peduli apapun yang kuperbuat.

Tapi kadang ada juga mimpi-mimpi yang sangat hidup, sepertiー

"Hei, siapa Juugo?"

Aku tersentak.

"Sasuke." Itachi memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak menekanku lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke hanya cuek. "Tadi kau menyebutkan Juugo, Juugo."

Mimpi?

Apa mimpi memang seperti ini?

"Tenten?"

Aku melirik Itachi. Mimik khawatir terlihat jelas dari pantulan mata onyx-nya.

Aku menggeleng. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

Ini mimpi?

Kenapa aku jadi bingung?

Pelan-pelan, Tenten. Di saat kau meragu apakah yang kau alami adalah mimpi, besar kemungkinan kau memang sedang bermimpi.

Ya, benar. Ini cuma mimpi. Lucid dream. Lagipula, Itachi di dunia nyata tidak akan menanyakan hal bodoh seperti siapa Juuー

Eh?

Siapa?

"Tenten?"

Aku membalas tatapan khawatir Itachi dengan tatapan yang aku yakin akan membuatnya lebih khawatir.

"...siapa Juugo?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Yo."

Juugo tersenyum datar.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil sebelum badai memburuk."

Kakashi melengos. "Dingin sekali."

Deru mesin mobil terdengar, pemandangan di hadapan mereka terus berubah dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang selain keluarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha...ya?"

Juugo mengerutkan dahi.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang, Juugo-san."

"Menjauhlah dari nona Tenten."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Tepuk tangan Kakashi memenuhi ruang kecil di dalam mobil rolls royce berwarna biru.

"Ternyata tidak sulit, bukan? Mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan apa adanya."

Juugo memperlihatkan ekspresi masam. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Kakashi bersender pada punggung buku-buku jarinya. Senyum dingin yang selalu menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak Juugo muncul ke permukaan. Kalau saja ini bukan perintah Itachi untuk menjemput dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, pria berambut perak itu sudah terlantar di bandara sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak menganggap perkataanmu itu lucu, kok."

Genggaman Juugo di setir mobil bertambah erat.

"Bagaimana, ya..." Kakashi bergumam pelan. "Agak sulit bagiku untuk menjauh darinya. Aku dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, ingat?"

"Dokter pribadi yang menyingkirkan semua kandidat dokter keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya."

Bola mata onyx menyipit tajam.

"Mou, Juugo-san, tidak baik melebih-lebihkan cerita begitu." ujar Kakashi dengan nada main-main.

"Aku tahu..." mulai Juugo, tidak terpancing ketidakseriusan Kakashi.

"Aku tahu dari tatapan matamu, kau terobsesi dengan sosok nona Tenten. Bahkan dari sebelum kau bekerja untuk mereka, kau sudah mengincarnya."

Hening.

Pria berambut oranye di kursi supir bisa merasakan tatapan lelaki di sampingnya. Tatapan kosong.

"Ha, itu lucu."

Giliran Juugo melirik.

"Untuk seseorang yang direkrut secara mendadak oleh Itachi, kau tahu banyak soal dokter keluarga yang bereputasi tinggi ini."

"...jadi kau juga mencari tahu tentangku. Untuk apa seorang dokter keluarga melakukan itu?"

Bahu Kakashi mengedik.

"Rumor di kalangan pembantu di mansion Uchiha lebih cepat beredar dibanding berita gosip di televisi."

"Dia bukan Rin, kau tahu."

Tidak kentara, tetapi ketegangan di otot bahu Kakashi memberitahu Juugo bahwa ia tepat sasaran.

"Aku yang akan memburumu sendiri kalau kau berani mencoba macam-macam."

"...ha."

Kakashi kembali rileks. Alis Juugo bertaut melihatnya.

"Kau sendiri terobsesi melindunginya."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Kau pikir Itachi peduli? Aku, kau, Sasuke...siapapun itu, jika menunjukkan sedikit saja ketertarikan pada bunga mataharinya, ia akan mencabutmu dari akar tanpa ampun."

Juugo terdengar tenang. "Jadi kau tidak menyangkalnya."

Lidah Kakashi menjulur, seolah menunjukkan penyesalannya sudah buka mulut.

"Aku tertarik pada siapa itu urusanku."

"Tsk...kau dokter yang tidak pandai meyakinkan orang. Bagaimana bisa Itachi-donno tidak menyadari kedokmu? Dan lagi, Itachi-donno tidak sekejam yang kau katakan."

Kakashi menyinyir.

"Hee...apa itu? Kau berusaha menghiburku dengan mencoba meyakinkanku Itachi sangat protektif akan bunga kesayangannya tapi cukup murah hati untuk membiarkan pengagum lain memandang dari dekat?"

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku menghiburmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya.

"Entah. Karena kita sama-sama tidak bisa membiarkan Tenten?"

Juugo menarik nafas panjang.

"Sasuke-sama."

Kakashi terdiam.

Juugo menyalakan wiper, rintik hujan yang sudah memenuhi pandangan mereka bertambah deras.

"Itachi-donno masih menyayangi Sasuke-sama. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan tega menguasai nona Tenten untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Pssh...kau benar. Itachi boleh tampak keras dari luar, tapi ia tetaplah kakak tertua yang terlalu sayang adik."

Alis Juugo bertaut mendengarnya.

"Tapi...kau tahu, itu belum menjawab pertanyaan terpenting: kenapa Itachi membiarkan aku; penggemar terobsesi Tenten, berkeliaran bebas di dekatnya?"

 _Bzzzzzzz!_

Juugo menyambar telepon genggamnya dari saku celana.

"Aku akan beranggapan Itachi-donno bukanlah ahli membaca karakter orang seperti aku."

Kakashi menyengir.

"Andai saja itu benar."

Bola mata Juugo berusaha memindai konten yang terpampang di layar telepon genggamnya secepat mungkin, sesekali membagi konsentrasinya dengan tugas menyetir mobil.

 _From: Ino_

 _Subject: Mencurigakan_

 _Message: Juugo-san..._

 _Kami akan tiba di rumah seperempat jam lagi. Aku takut. Sai membawa klien mencurigakan bersama kami di mobil. Dia sepertinya orang kaya; tapi kenapa mengelabui bodyguard-mu sendiri agar bisa melihat venue yang mau kau sewa?_

 _Apa hobi orang kaya seperti ini normal?_

 _Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku percaya Sai tidak akan menempatkanku dalam bahaya...tapi aku khawatir karena Tenten berada di rumah kami sekarang._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku berhasil diam-diam mengambil fotonya_ _ー_

 _Bzzzzz!_

Alis Juugo terangkat. Itachi-donno...menelepon? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di pesawat?

"Tahan sebentar." pinta Juugo.

Kakashi melamun ke luar jendela. Rentetan potongan kalimat meluncur dari bibir Juugo, dan mereka tidak terdengar masuk akal. Dasar butler paranoid. Ia pasti sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit mungkin respon yang bisa membantu Kakashi menebak topik dari percakapan mereka.

"E...h?"

Kakashi menoleh. Juugo terdengar kaget.

"Baik. Saya mengerti."

"Ada apa?"

Juugo tidak menjawab. Matanya kembali memindai rangkaian kata-kata yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya. Lebih tepatnya, gambar yang dikirim oleh Ino.

Bola mata Juugo melebar.

"Ugh!" Kakashi meringis kesakitan, telepon genggam Juugo mendarat di pahanya.

"Teleponkan Ino-san untukku." perintah Juugo tanpa babibu, setir di tangannya berputar dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ada apa sih ini...?" gerutu Kakashi sambil mencari kontak perempuan yang katanya adalah partner bisnis Tenten.

"Welp. Nasib sial. Sinyal buruk di sini, Juugo-san."

"...tsk."

Kakashi melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi menilai dari ekspresimu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi...?"

Juugo meremas surai oranyenya, frustasi mulai mendera dirinya melihat pintu jalan tol yang padat merayap. Estimasi perjalanan: satu setengah jam perjalanan.

"Sistem jaringan Uchiha Corporation diretas seseorang."

"Oh. Itu jarang terjadi."

"Sekarang sistemnya sudah kembali beroperasi dengan baik, tapi...malware yang ditanamkan mengacaukan konten rahasia perusahaan. Sistem terpaksa _down_ selama tiga hari."

"Bisa memperbaiki kekacauan di jutaan gigabyte data dalam hanya 3 hari...entah si _hacker_ atau divisi IT korporasi Uchiha yang harus kupuji."

Senyuman miris Juugo muncul. "Masalahnya, korporasi baru menyadari kalau perubahan data sudah terjadi sejak 4 hari yang lalu."

"...eh?"

Juugo menginjak pedal gas tanpa ragu ketika jalan tol di depan mereka tampak sepi kendaraan, membuat Kakashi terhempas ke belakang.

"Rincian data kunjungan ke luar negeri termasuk data yang berhasil diutak-atik. Pegawai dengan jabatan apa, maskapai yang digunakan, tujuan kunjungan...puluhan pegawai terlanjur berangkat ke destinasi yang salah."

"Lalu?"

Jari telunjuk Juugo menetak setir tidak sabaran, lampu merah di depan mereka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk menjadi hijau.

"Sasuke-san ada di Okinawa."


	29. Chapter 29

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ino bergegas turun dari mobil, telepon genggam yang direkatkan ke telinganya menyibukkannya hingga tak ada perhatian tersisa untuk orang kaya yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Ino, kupikir kau akan mengganti esnya?"

"Ah-maaf! Telepon ini penting! Bisa tolong gantikan aku?"

Susanoo, yang mengenakan tudung jaketnya berjalan mendekat ke arah kebun bunga matahari di kejauhan. Dibanding dari mobil yang melaju, melihat hamparan emas langsung seperti ini lebih...

"Susanoo-san."

Ia menoleh. Sai memintanya mendekat.

"Maaf, tapi bisa tolong tunggu aku di ruang tv? Aku harus mengganti kompres seseorang."

"...kalian meninggalkan orang sakit dan pergi ke luar kota?"

Sai menggaruk lehernya di balik counter dapur, suara dentingan sendok dan cangkir memberitahu siapapun bahwa suami Ino itu tengah menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang menjaganya, tapi...mendadak ia harus menjemput dokter pribadi keluarga karena kakaknya tidak percaya dokter lainーoh...!"

Kalimat Sai terpotong sosok Susanoo yang merampas sendok gula dari tangannya.

"Anak kalian?"

"Bukan." jawab Sai tenang. "Pemilik tanah iniーpartner bisnis kami."

Ekspresi Susanoo yang mendongak melihat ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atas di ruang tengah jelas terlihat penasaran akan partner bisnis yang tinggal serumah.

"...aku tidak peduli tapi...bukankah harusnya kau bergegas mengganti kompresnya?"

Sai menyodorkan baskom transparan berisi balok es.

"Sedang kulakukan."

Susanoo beranjak menuju ruang tv. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk teh lemon di cangkir berbentuk mahkota bunga. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapati pemandangan karpet bunga matahari dari jendela sangat menghipnotis.

"...uke..."

Telinga Susanoo bergidik.

"...?" ia menoleh ke seluruh ruangan tv, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan Sai masih sibuk mencari entah apa di dapur.

Dari atas?

Langkah panjang demi langkah panjang lainnya, dan sekilas tatapan ke punggung Sai yang masih berkutat di dapur, Susanoo mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintu satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua. Tumpahan cahaya lampu kamar menggenang di lantai, indikasi bahwa pintu tidak tertutup rapat.

...apa yang ia lakukan?

Susanoo baru saja akan berpaling dan kembali menuruni tangga, memutuskan bahwa apapun yang ada di kamar itu bukan urusannya ketika bunyi tubuh manusia jatuh menggema.

BRAK!

Tanpa dikomando, kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya membawa Susanoo ke dalam kamarーbenar saja, sosok berambut panjang terbebat selimut tengah tersungkur di tengah ruangan. Gerakan lemah naik dan turun pertanda bahwa itu adalah manusia yang bernafas sudah cukup guna membuatnya berseru khawatir, lengan-lengan kekarnya mencoba untuk mengembalikan gadis malang itu kembali ke kasur.

"Oi! Bertahanlah! Sai! Cepat kemariー"

Berhasil menempatkan tubuh kecil di dekapannya ke atas peraduan, jangankan merapikan surai kecoklatan yang menutupi wajahnya, selimut yang membelit tubuhnya pun tidak sempat dirapikan. Keringat dingin yang mengucuri kulit gadis itu dan suhu panas tubuhnya menyalakan alarm di benak Susanoo.

"SAI!"

 _Itachi..._

 _Itachi...?_

 _Sasuke?_

 _"Ayo kita menangkap kumbang!"_

 _"Tenten sakit, Sasuke. Bagian mana dari 'sakit' yang tidak kau pahami?"_

 _"Tapi Ayah dan Ibu memanggil."_

 _Sasuke...juga ada di sini..._

 _..._

 _Benar. Semua khayalan tentang seseorang bernama Juugo ini pasti hanya mimpiku saja._

 _"Itachi-nii, Sasu_ _ー_ _"_

 _"Sasuke! Jangan tarik lenganku seperti itu!"_

 _"Ayooo! Kita dipanggil!"_

 _Eh?_

 _"Tung, Sasuke. Itachi-nii!"_

 _Aku tidak bisa bergerak!_

 _Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Aku ingin terus bersama kalian..._

Sai terengah-engah kecil, baskom dengan es balok di tangan. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Gadis ini...jatuh dari kasurー"

 _ **Greb!**_

"?!" Susanoo tersentak, tangannya digenggam erat.

 _"Sasuke! Itachi-nii!"_

"...e...chi..."

"Ha?"

Di lantai bawah, derap kaki Ino yang memburu membuat suasana makin riuh.

"Sai! Sai! Jangan biarkan Susanoo mendekati kamar atas!"

"Eh?!"

 _"Itachi-nii! Sasuke!"_

"Tung...oi, berhenti meremas tangankuー"

"...suke..."

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

"Kata Juugo-sanー" pandangan Ino terhenti pada sosok berjaket hitam yang bersimpuh di sisi kasur.

"?!"

"Dengar, Ino...barusan dia jatuh dari kasur, Susanoo langsung bergegas menolong."

 _"Itachi-nii!"_

"...nii..."

Susanoo memandang gadis di depannya tidak percaya. Di tengah keadaan demam parah seperti ini, dia menangis?!

"Hei! Menjauh dari sana sekarang!" bentak Ino di pintu kamar.

"Ino! Ini bukan waktu untuk itu sekarang! Tidakkah kau lihat dia membantu?!"

Ino menoleh. Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?"

"Apa?"

Ino memukul dada Sai. "Kau tahu yang sebenarnya, makanya kau sembunyikan dariku!"

"Tung-apa maksudmu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura! Juugo-san memberitahuku!"

"Ino! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat!"

Susanoo mengernyitkan dahi pada dua hal yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Siapa gadis di dekapannya? Kenapa istri Sai begitu marah?

"Kau tahu, kan?! Kau tahu, kalau Susanoo sebenarnyaー"

Bibir Tenten bergerak lemah.

"Sasuke..."

Jantung Susanoo melompat.

Mata onyx-nya meneguk sosok berambut coklat di hadapannya tidak percaya. Bola mata kecoklatan membuka, di tengah deras arus alga coklat eboni yang menutupi wajahnya, dua permata sayu itu memantulkan cahaya yang sangat indah.

Ino dan Sai terpana, mereka berhenti di tengah argumen mereka.

"Sasuke...?"

Lelaki berambut gelap itu panik. Melepaskan dekapannya, jemari jenjang tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk melepaskan jaringan kecoklatan di wajah Tenten yang lembab karena keringat. Awalnya ia tidak dapat mengenalinya karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, rambutnya tidak sepanjang ini.

"...kenapa ada di sini..."

Ekspresi melayang Tenten perlahan menjadi ekspresi horor manakala tudung jaket Susanoo terjatuh ke bahu lebarnya. Kesadarannya kembali.

"Sa...suke...?!"

"Tenten...!?"


	30. Chapter 30

Ino meronta. Suara tidak dapat meluncur dari mulutnya karena telapak tangan Sai yang membekap mulutnya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum diseret keluar kamar oleh suaminya sendiri adalah sosok Tenten yang kembali tidak sadarkan diri di dekapan Susanoo.

Bukan.

Dekapan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di Okinawa.

Dia menggunakan nama samaranーdan pergi ke tempat di mana Tenten seharusnya tidak bisa ditemukan...kenapa?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Puha!"

Sai mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Tatapannya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kenapaー! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dariku kalau Susanoo adalah Sasuke?!"

Sai menoleh. Ekspresi kosongnya masih belum berubah.

"Sai!"

"Tenanglah."

Belaian tangan Sai tidak memberikan sedikitpun ketenangan untuk Ino.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun; aku memang curiga sejak awal kalau dia Sasuke, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dugaanku benar."

Ino memukul dada Sai kesal, air mata membasahi bola mata aquamarine.

"Kau-! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku tentang firasatmu?! Dan sekarang kau meninggalkan Tenten berdua dengan Sasuke! Dia bisa saja menculiknya! Buka pintunya!"

Sai memeluk Ino erat, seolah hanya dengan itu akan membuat istrinya tenang.

"Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Ia terlalu kaget akan semua yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Sai!"

"...Ino, Sasuke adalah kakaknya."

Sai melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Dengan keadaan Tenten sekarang, ia tidak akan tega membawa pergi adiknya meskipun ia sangat ingin."

"Kau meremehkan obsesi Sasuke, Saiー"

"Lalu...bagaimana kalau yang datang dengan nama samaran itu adalah Itachi?"

Ino memaku.

"Penilaianmu sangat subjektif, Ino. Tidak adil bagi Sasuke yang berjuang sama kerasnya mencari Tenten kalau kau lebih mendukung Itachi."

"Tapiー!"

Sai berbisik rendah, mencoba membuat Ino diam.

"Apapun yang terjadi di lantai atas sekarang, itu sudah bukan urusan kita."

Ino menggigit bibirnya.

"Dari awal, perseteruan bersaudara Uchiha memang bukan urusan kita."

"Ukh..."

Memang bukan.

Kenapa Ino bisa merasakan keterikatan lebih dengan Itachi dibanding Sasuke juga seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Apapun urusan Uchiha adalah milik Uchiha.

"Hm?"

Sai terkejut mendapati Ino yang memeluknya erat. Remasan jemari Ino di kain punggungnya meyakinkan Sai bahwa meskipun kesal, perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak merasa apa yang dikatakan Sai salah.

"...kalau...sesuatu terjadi pada Tenten...aku dan Itachi tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Bisikan dari istrinya membuat Sai tersenyum tipis. Ino adalah wanita yang keras kepala, dan hal itu yang membuat momen-momen mengalahnya menarik untuk dilihat. Seakan mengiyakan, permukaan hangat telapak tangan Sai mengelus punggung Ino lembut.

Senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama.

Bola mata gelap Sai menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke...apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang?

Kalau bocah itu pintar, dia akan mengabaikan demam Tenten dan membawanya pergi.

Cepat...cepat sebelum Itachi kembali dan mengambil Tenten dengan paksa lagi.

Larilah dan menghilang, buat dirimu jadi pemenang.

Lagipula, kunci mobil yang masih terpasang di mobil depan rumah bukan tertinggal karena ketidaksengajaan.

 _Ding! Dong!_

"...!"

"...siapa?"

Sai melepaskan dekapannya. Pintu kamar yang ia kunci karena takut Ino berlari ke kamar atas kembali dibuka.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Sai-san?! Ino-san?!"

Sai terbelalak melihat dua laki-laki di daun pintu rumah. Ada Juugo dengan rambut oranyenya, dan satu lagi pria berambut silver yang tidak ia kenal.

"Yo." sapa pria berkacamata itu.

"Ah...hai."

"Sai-san! Mana klien berambut hitam yang difoto Ino-san?!"

Aah...jadi Ino memberitahu mereka. Kalau begitu, laki-laki yang bermata onyx itu adalah dokter keluarga Uchiha?

"Maksudmu Susanoo-san?"

Juugo mengangguk. Dilihat dari nafas terengah-engahnya, ia berlari dari mobil ke dalam rumah.

Tsk. Padahal sedikit lagi...

"Dia ada di atas."

"Eh?"

Sai menawarkan senyum andalannya.

"Susanoo-san ada di kamar Tenten-san."


	31. Chapter 31

Hai, minna-san. Author cuma mau numpang lewat (?) hehe sebenarnya chapter untuk HnY ini sudah siap upload, hanya karena kendala wifi, author jadi terhambat upload :( siapa yang mau sumbang dana buat pasang wifi di kos author? /plak

Terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang masih setia ngikutin seri ini sampe sekarang, meski audience nggak sebesar cruel temptation, I love you guys :")

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah kasih review panjang lebar! Author seneng kok bacanya! Semua review pasti author baca! Dari yang pendek sampe bersekuel juga :") Author selalu mikirin gimana caramya ngasih ending yang adil buat kakak adek ganteng uchiha tercinta...iya, bener, author pengen cepet2 ngelarin seri kebut semalam ini. Dengan siapa Tenten akan bersama? Author juga belum tahu.

(help...)

* * *

Juugo tidak dapat mempercayai pemandangan di depannya.

"Wow." Kakashi mendengus, ia jelas tampak terhibur.

"Reuni yang mengharukan."

Di sudut kamar, sosok dengan rambut raven hitam melirik dua penonton di daun pintu. Tangannya disibukkan kain kompres dan es batu yang menunggu untuk diletakkan di dahi gadis berambut coklat di kasur.

"...Kakashi."

"Yooo." sahut Kakashi kasual, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Juugo masih terhenyak, tidak tahu apa ia harus menyusul atau kembali ke lantai bawah untuk menenangkan diri.

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Setelah mengganti air kompres Tenten, ia bersender pada kursinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"...kenapa ya."

Kakashi tersenyum menanggapi jawaban ambigu Sasuke. Adik pertama keturunan Uchiha itu bukanlah orang paling mudah yang bisa kau hadapi.

"Indah ya, kebun bunga mataharinya. Sempurna untuk mengadakan pernikahan dengan adik kandungmu sendiri?"

Juugo melotot.

Sama seperti Itachi...

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya juga tidak dapat ditebak di balik lengannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia sedang tidak senang, tapi juga bukannya tidak bersahabat.

"...Itachi memintamu ke sini."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Tepat sekali."

"...heh."

Kakashi mengusapkan dua jemarinya ke pipi Tenten.

"Demam biasa. Dia akan sehat kembali besok."

"...memberikan diagnosa tanpa mengeluarkan stetoskopmu...dokter macam apa kau?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Dokter jenius?"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Asosiasi Dokter internasional."

"Hmm...kalau begitu, apa kubiarkan saja Tenten-chan terus menderita seperti ini, ya?"

"Jangan panggil dia Tenten-chan."

"Itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

Melihat tidak ada celah baginya untuk masuk, Juugo menunduk hormat, mengundang perhatian dua lelaki di dalam kamar sebelum kemudian menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

Ia harus melapor kepada Itachi.

"Pria itu..."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, benar juga. Dia ada di saat Itachi memukulimuーUGH!"

Sasuke menarik kembali kakinya yang baru saja tertanam di rongga perut Kakashi.

"Kau cari mati?"

"Uhuk...aha...ahahaha...tendanganmu memang hebat seperti biasanya, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendecak. "Kalian staff yang bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha terlalu banyak bergosip."

"Bukan gosip kalau kebenarannya terbuktiーGAH!"

Sepatu Rubi milik Sasuke terhenti di udara beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh kuda-kuda bertahan Kakashi.

"...terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli."

Kakashi menghela nafas lega, wajahnya yang tampan terlepas dari ancaman pengrusakan hari ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari bodyguard Itachi yang mengerikan itu?"

"Aah...soal itu."

Sasuke menceritakan secara singkat apa yang telah dilaluinya hingga bisa berada di Kitanakagusuku. Ia yakin kalau sekarang bodyguard-bodyguard itu tengah di perjalanan menuju rumah ini.

"It turns out...I cannot beat Itachi after all."

Pada akhirnya...aku tidak bisa mengelabui Itachi sama sekali.

"Tapi kau berhasil menemukannya dengan usahamu sendiri."

Sasuke melirik Kakashi.

"Kebetulan."

"Tapi kebetulan itu milikmu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, Kakashi."

Uchiha muda berpangku tangan di jendela dengan korden renda biru laut pastel yang berkibar ditiup angin. Hari akan menjadi senja di luar sana.

"Aku harus segera membawa Tenten pergi dari sini dan melarikan diri ke luar negeri, tapi..."

Kakashi bungkam. Matanya tidak bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke yang tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis berambut eboni di kasur.

"Tenten seharusnya tidak ada di sini...kenapa dia ada di sini?"

Kakashi menggaruk kepala. "Entahlah...kurasa ceritanya panjang?"

"Pasti ada alasan...kenapa Tenten bisa ada di sini...dan bukan di Tokyo."

Haruskah dia ikut campur perseteruan kakak adik Uchiha ini?

"...Itachi..."

"Eh?"

Sekarang Sasuke memberinya perhatian penuh, dan tidak ada jalan kembali.

Seharusnya ini tidak perlu.

"Berniat menikahi Tenten di sini."

Sepersekian mili melebarnya kelopak mata Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut yang dirasakannya.

"Tenten...menerima lamaran Itachi."

Seharusnya tahu tidaknya Sasuke perihal pernikahan Itachi dan adiknya bukan kewajiban Kakashi.

Tapi mulut Kakashi tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

"Mereka juga berniat memiliki anak. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari Juugo."

Menuangkan minyak ke dalam api seperti ini sangatlah tidak perlu.

"...ha."

Kakashi menunduk.

"Aku harus mengambil perlengkapan dokterku di mobil."

Tapi...

Menarik sekali...melihat emosi di wajah-wajah dingin kakak-adik Uchiha itu.

Semua karena seorang gadis...

Melirik ke sekitarnya, Kakashi mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang sudah bergetar dari semenit lalu.

Sedikit lagi saja.

Sedikit pertikaian lagi tidak akan melukai siapapun, bukan?

Yang punya tujuan untuk dicapai di sini...bukan cuma Itachi dan Sasuke saja.

"...ya. Benar. Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya mendapatkan kabar burung dan menyampaikannya padamu."

Angin Kitanakagusuku bertiup kencang, menyibak korden jendela kamar lantai atas. Sosok Sasuke yang mengawasi Tenten terlihat dari belakang bagasi mobil Juugo.

Kakashi bisa bersabar.

Semua hal baik datang pada mereka yang rela menunggu dan mengobservasi keadaan.

Dan...memanfaatkan situasi yang ada.

"...hai. Itachi-san."


	32. Chapter 32

"Eh?"

Sai menoleh pada istrinya. Keadaan sudah mereda, dan meskipun Ino masih kurang setuju meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar atas bersama Tenten, dia tidak bisa membantah perintah suaminya sendiri untuk memberikan Sasuke waktu mengurus adiknya.

"Kenapa, Ino?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya di seberang kotatsu. Ekspresinya tampak kaget dan sedikit panik. Di genggamannya telepon seluler.

"Itachi-san..."

Belum selesai kalimat Ino, Sai berdiri dari posisinya di kotatsu, menarik perhatian Kakashi yang asyik menyeruput teh.

"Ada apa?"

Mata Sai melirik laki-laki berambut silver. Di tangannya juga ada telepon seluler.

"Kau..."

Kakashi membalas tatapan sadar Sai bingung.

"Aku kenapa?"

 _Ding! Dong!_

Semua pasang mata di ruang tv berlarian ke koridor yang terhubung ke pintu depan. Sai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia sempat curiga Juugo tidak disibukkan oleh panggilan masuk dari atasannya.

Mata onyx Sai melirik Kakashi.

Rupanya ada dua pion...

"Akan kubukakan."

Sosok Juugo muncul dari kamar mandi, kebiasaannya sebagai butler mendorongnya untuk menjawab bel. Dari gerak-geriknya, Juugo sama sekali tidak tampak mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu, tapi juga bukannya tidak memperkirakan kedatangan orang nomor satu Uchiha itu.

"Itachi-doー!"

"Di mana Sasuke?"


	33. Chapter 33

Aneh.

Langkah laki-laki itu terasa ringan, tidak ada beban sedikitpun.

Tatapan penuh takut dari yang lainnya di ruang TV dapat dimengerti.

Tenangnya keadaan sekarang tak ubahnya senyap sebelum badai.

Sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi.

Buruk tidaknya, semua tergantung dirinya.

Tergantung Itachi.

Juugo yang terburu-buru menghampirinya tidak seperti biasanya; laki-laki itu kehilangan komposur tenangnya. Hal yang tidak kau lihat setiap hari.

"Itachi-doー"

"Di mana Sasuke?"

Nama itu keluar tanpa kesulitan dari bibirnya. Bahkan tidak ada kesan emosi apapun di sana.

Juugo juga harus mengambil jeda saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Itachi mengangguk.

Bersama Tenten. Tentu saja.

Rambut raven itu terlihat lebih panjang dari tiga bulan lalu, saat Itachi terakhir melihatnya. Sosok Sasuke yang terlihat semakin nyaman memakai pakaian bermerk hasil dari gajinya sendiri juga tampak lebih dewasa.

Berubah...ya?

"Sasuke."

Kita semua berubah.

Sasuke menyisir rambut kecoklatan Tenten ke samping yang basah karena keringat, kompres dingin ditaruh di dahinya.

"...bodyguard-mu menghubungiku."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

Waktu memang mengerikan.

"Mereka masuk ruangan hotel karena kau tidak keluar selama 3 hari. Dan di sini kau ternyata."

Sasuke membuang pandangan. Kaki-kaki panjangnya membawanya ke pintu tempat Itachi berdiri.

Pok!

Tepukan dibahunya terasa nostalgik.

Bukan gestur yang familiar, tapi Itachi tidak merasa keberatan akan prospek di mana ia terbiasa dengan tindak-tanduk baru Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Demamnya datang dan pergi, tapi Tenten baik-baik saja."

Sasuke masih memalingkan muka.

Itachi melempar pandangan ke arah sosok Tenten yang masih berjuang melawan demam, kemudian berbalik menuju tangga.

Satu tatapan darinya dan Sasuke mengerti.


	34. Chapter 34

Kebun bunga matahari.

Sasuke dan Itachi berada di titik diameternya sekarang.

Lokasi yang berkaitan erat dengan mikoto.

Angin musim gugur mengacaukan harmoni rambut raven mereka, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Itachi dari cerita tentang Mikoto.

Tentang di mana Mikoto sebenarnya meninggal, caranya memanggil Tenten di saat harusnya ia tidak ingat tentang keluarganya sendiri dan keinginannya untuk dikuburkan ditengah padang bunga.

Tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke tertinggal banyak dan harus segera menyusul tentang segala sesuatu yang berjalan tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan Itachi melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Kepal tangan Sasuke mengerat.

"...Tenten...dia..."

"menanggung beban sendiri soal Mikoto." imbuh Itachi.

"...dan kita dengan egoisnya melibatkannya ke dalam perseteruan bodoh ini."

Senyuman Itachi terlihat nanar.

"Bodoh, ya? Bukan pilihan kata yang buruk."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia masih tidak percaya akan kekacauan yang sudah Itachi dan dirinya buat...menyiksa Tenten lebih dari yang dirinya dan Itachi pikir mereka rasakan.

"...soal Tenten ー"

"Kau juga mencintainya, kan."

Itachi terdiam.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kita kecil. Perseteruan kita berduaーhanya masalah waktu."

Jadi Sasuke juga sadar kalau Itachi memukulinya karena didorong amarah cemburu.

Bola mata Sasuke bergulir menatap Itachi bulat-bulat.

"Harusnya akau membunuhmu karena sudah memisahkanku dari Tenten."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi Sasuke juga pantas diasingkan dari Tenten. Lagipula, adiknya itu sudah mencuri start melakukan berbagai macam hal dengan Tenten di saat Itachi bekerja keras sambil mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak sedang melakukannya?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi lekat. Ia menunduk, membuang muka.

"Sudah jelas, bukan."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu alasannya."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Itachi." ancam Sasuke, nadanya berbahaya.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke terpaksa menyaksikan Itachi menatapnya serius kemudian menggeleng, menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar.

"Tenten membutuhkanmu." Sasuke memijat lehernya pelan.

"Aku?"

Bola mata onyx Sasuke bergulir ke kanan, alisnya bertaut dalam konsentrasi.

"Tidak peduli berapa lamanya kau pergi, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya usahaku membuatnya bahagia..."

Ekspresi kehilangan Tenten terbersit di benak Sasuke. Air muka sedih itu ada di mana-manaーdi saat Tenten tertawa, marah, merajuk. Kesedihan yang berkata Itachi tidak ada di sini.

"...kalau bukan dirimu, Tenten tidak akan benar-benar bahagia."

"..."

"Karenanya, sebesar apapun rasa benciku, itu tidak seberapa dibanding benci yang akan Tenten rasakan jika aku benar-benar membunuhmu."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya mendekat wajahnya. Garis-garis halus di permukaan telapaknya sekilas memenuhi pandangan Itachi. Senyum getir tertoreh di wajahnya seraya jemari miliknya menyisir rambut hitam.

Tangan ini...tangan yang hampir membunuh Sasuke.

Itachi nyaris tidak dapat menghentikan amarahnya malam itu.

Kalau saja Tenten tidak datangー

"Tenten juga...membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke, tidak menyadari gejolak internal Itachi, mengangkat kepalanya dan menyimak.

"Aku.. tidak bisa mengisi paksa kekosongan karenamu di hatinya. Berapa kalipun aku membuatnya melihat ke arahku, selalu ada bagian dirinya yang mengharapkanmu kembali."

Sekarang kedudukan mereka seimbang.

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin selama ini mereka tahu. Rasa sayang Tenten tidak memihak. Atau bahkan melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Mereka berdualah yang memicu perubahan orientasi perasaan adik perempuan mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, persentase kakak-adik kandung saling jatuh cinta sangatlah jarang. Kebersamaan sejak kecil seharusnya menimbulkan sindrom yang membuat saudara kandung tidak mengidentifikasi satu sama lain sebagai obyek afeksi seperti pasangan.

Lalu apa?

Apa yang salah dengan tiga bersaudara Uchiha ini?

"Seharusnya Tenten tidak melakukannya."

Menyimpan kebenaran tentang kematian Mikoto dan menanggung semuanya sendiri...

Ataupun membiarkan dua kakak laki-lakinya memperebutkan dirinya seperti ini...

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Bunga matahari kita lebih kuat dari yang kau pikir."

Langkah Sasuke yang beriringan dengan langkah kaki Itachi dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah kecil Ino dan Sai terhenti. Pandangannya terhadap Itachi seolah menampakkan keterkejutannya.

Tenten...kuat.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke."

Sasuke mematung.

Apa reaksi Itachi tidak terlalu tenang?

Bukan, bukan. Percakapan merekalah yang terlalu tenangーbukankah seharusnya mereka saling memukuli satu sama lain sekarang?

Malah berbincang seolah tanpa beban...

Tidak semudah itu, kan? Melepaskan sema kekesalan dan amarah yang menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Itachi adalah keluarga.

Keluarga berarti memaafkan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan padamu tidak peduli seberapa berat.

Dan menganggap semuanya berlalu.

...atau setidaknya sampai Tenten kembali menjadi perebutan.

Tapi sekarang, yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah kakaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Bodoh, kita bahkan tidak sedang di Tokyo sekarang."


	35. Chapter 35

Tinggal beberapa belas meter lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di 'rumah'.

Ketegangan di antara keduanya menghilangーbahkan sejak awal tidak pernah ada.

Apa karena suasana tenang Kitanakagusuku?

Atau karena Tenten ada di sini?

Atau karena...sebagian diri Mikoto tertinggal di sini?

Apapun itu, tidak ada perkelahian fisik terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Itachi, dan Tenten boleh lega karenanya.

Apa dengan begini mereka bisa kembali jadi keluarga seperti sedia kala?

"...!"

Itachi melihat ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Lurus ke depan, di ujung jalan setapak berkerikil buatan Sai sebagai penanda jalur menuju rumah, semua orang terlihat berdiri melihat ke arah mereka.

Semuaー

Bola mata Itachi melebar.

Semuanya...

"Dia memang keras kepala." desah Itachi seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Semuanya termasuk gadis berambut coklat eboni yang terlihat jelas terengah, berjalan tanpa alas kaki mendekat. Piyama berenda melekat di tubuhnya menandakan sosok kecil itu baru saja meninggalkan kasur, rambut dalam keadaan sama berantakan.

"Mukanya merah padam." komentar Sasuke, takjub.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Itachi sembari berhenti, Sasuke mengikuti.

Uchiha yang lebih muda mengedikkan bahu, melengos. "Entah, menghajar kita, mungkin. Dia pasti mengira kita pergi untuk adu jontos lagi."

Kekehan renyah Itachi terdengar. "Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama."

Sasuke menoleh, heran. "Apa maksudmu? Tungーdia berlari ke arah kita?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kurasa begitu."

"Tapi dia sedang demam."

"Berarti adalah tanggung jawab kita untuk menghukumnya setelah merontokkan gigi kita berdua di saat demam, bukan?"

Sasuke menganga. "Dia apa?!"

Konfirmasi akan amarah adik perempuan mereka terdengar dalam bentuk jeritan mirip seruan perang, sangat melengking dan mengancam. Sasuke sampai terlonjak dibuatnya.

"UCHIHAAAAAAAA!"


	36. Chapter 36

Tangan yang hangat.

Suara yang teduh.

Itachi dan Sasuke ada di sini.

Desahan melarikan diri dari mulutku. Banyak tangan mengerubungiku penuh khawatir, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka adalah yang kucari.

Tidak satupun dari mereka milik kedua kakakku.

"Badanmu masih panas, kembalilah beristirahat." seru Ino, air mukanya bertambah merah, semerah wajahku yang didera demam. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuatku berkesimpulan dia baru saja menangis.

Sai menginterupsi.

"Biarkan."

Suaranya dingin, tegas, tanpa simpati.

"Tapi!"

Juugo menimpali. "Nona, jika anda merasa akan pingsan, berteriaklah sebagai tanda."

Dengan kepala yang terasa melayang, aku melirik Juugo. Tidak ada petunjuk bahwa dia bercanda di wajahnya. Remasannya di bahuku juga tanpa ragu.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng. Profesinya sebagai dokter seolah tidak dihargai di sini; tapi ia juga tidak sedikitpun berusaha menghentikan sekelompok orang gila di depannya.

Sel otakku mengirimkan sinyal rasa sakit saat bibirku kukulum keras. Masih bisa.

Masih bisa berlari.

"Aku berangkat."

Juugo tersenyum sebelum melepasku pergi.

"Take care."

Aku samar-samar mengingat kejadian lima menit lalu. SemuanyaーKakashi, Juugo, Ino dan Saiーmeskipun berselisih pendapat, membiarkanku pergi. Menerjang angin musim gugur yang bertiup sangat kencang tanpa henti. Masih bisa kurasakan kerikil tajam yang menusuk telapak kakiku saat mengambil lima langkah pertama. Tapi aku tidak berhenti. Meskipun mereka yang menyaksikanku berlari dari teras rumah dan kedua kakakku di kejauhan mendesah khawatir. Aku tidak berhenti.

Piyama berenda-ku tertiup liar, keliman kain bagian atasnya seolah akan menerbangkanku setiap angin bergumul memenuhi ruang kosong, mirip parasut.

Untuk sesaat, aku terbang.

"UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Sudah kuduga. Mereka mengira aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukai mereka. Jujur saja, terpikir olehku.

"...ha...!"

Habis, mereka meninggalkanku. Semua kata-kata manis merekaー

 _"Kau milikku."_

 _ー_ semua pengakuan merekaー

 _"Kau membuatku kehilangan kendali."_

 _ー_ harusnya membuat mereka terikat padaku, bukan?

 _"Aku yang akan jadi Tsukuyomi."_

 _"...anak kecil sepertimu?"_

Tapi apa yang tersisa dari itu semua?

Tidak ada.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Mereka justru semakin jauh dari jangkauanku.

"Ughー!"

"Nghー?!"

Mereka pantas dipukul.

Mereka pantas ditinggalkan.

Merekaー

"...kalianー"

Tubuhku perlahan mendarat di tanah. Aroma tubuh kedua Uchiha paling keras kepala di dunia memenuhi paru-paruku. Pergelangan tanganku mengunci leher mereka berdua erat.

ーbagaimanapun juga, adalah saudaraku.

Peganganku di leher mereka berdua perlahan menjadi longgar. Aku berusaha bertahan sebisaku. Karena ini satu-satunya cara.

"ーSasuke..ha...h...I-Itachi..."

 _ **GREB!**_

Dua pasang lengan kuat merangkul pinggangku sigap. Melihat tidak ada reaksi menolak dariku, tangan-tangan yang sudah bukan lagi ukuran anak kecil menyibukkan diri mengangkat tubuhku dari permukaan tanah barang sedikit, lainnya mengusap dahiku yang membara.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kh..."

Air mataku mengalir. Padahal begini dekat, hingga bisa kurasakan nafas mereka di kedua sisi leherku. Tapi justru keberadaan yang mengikat mereka, membuat mereka berselisih satu sama lain.

"...tidak...akan kuizinkan pergi lagi...kalian berdu...a..."

Tak akan terjadi.

Tak akan kubiarkan terjadi lagi.

Karenanyaーkarenanyaー

Kecupan Itachi di punggung kepalaku terasa...wajar. Penuh kasih sayang, sebagaimana biasanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten."

Sasuke, yang berada lebih dekat dengan sisi depan tubuhku menarik kepalaku mendekat, bibirnya mengusap dahiku.

"Maafkan aku...Tenten."

ーbiarkan aku mencari cara, solusi dari semua ini.

Tetaplah di sisiku sampai aku menemukannya.

 **"We love you."**

Tangisanku pecah. Semua emosi bercampur jadi kesatuan yang tidak kusangka bisa terbentuk. Mencair, menguap, lenyap dari dadaku.

Dekapan mereka mengerat. Apalagi setelah energiku kembali hilang dicuri demam.

Begitu banyak perhatian, begitu banyak tangan yang menyentuhku.

Tapi tidak ada yang seperti Sasuke dan Itachi.

 **"Aku juga...sayang kalian...!"**

Musim gugur tahun 20xx, usiaku 21 tahun. Itachi 25, dan Sasuke 21.

Tiga orang dewasa yang terlibat cinta segitiga tidak lazim dipertemukan kembali di tengah lapangan bunga matahari.

Seakan mengejek, mentari senja menumpahkan warnanya ke tubuh kami, mewarnai kami dengan warna bunga matahari.

Menyindir, mempertanyakan janji masa kecil dan cerita dongeng dewa Shinto.


	37. Chapter 37

Sasuke dan Itachi memandangiku.

"...what?"

Mereka saling bertukar tatapan.

"Diaー"

"Itachiー"

Alisku naik.

"ーtidak melakukan apapun padamu, kan?"

BRUSHH!

Dua tangan yang mengelus punggungku dalam gestur menenangkan tidak membantu keadaanku yang baru saja memuntahkan gelas berisi air putih. Selimut wool milikku basah dan kehilangan fungsinya sebagai penghangat. Batukku tidak dapat berhenti sampai ketika tanganku menampik tangan mereka pergi.

"Ohok! Ohok! Apa yangーkalian ngomong apaー"

"Well, aku yakin 100 persen aku tidak 'mengambil'-nya saat kita bercinta, tapi tidak semua orang bisa menahannya seperti aku." sanggah Itachi tanpa tanda-tanda rasa malu merayapinya.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak terima tuduhan tidak langsung dari Itachi.

"Aku baru saja tiba di Kitanagasuku beberapa hari lalu, dan melihatmu hari ini. Dan tidak mungkin aku memaksakan diriku pada orang yang sakit."

Tepukan putus asa telapak tangan kiri ke wajahku seolah menjadi tanda bagi perseteruan Itachi dan Sasuke yang akan berlanjut.

"Melakukan 'sesuatu' pada seseorang tidak selalu berarti seks. Menyentuh, mengelus, dan lainnya juga memiliki arti melakukan 'sesuatu'."

Memang berlanjut.

"Entahlah. Kalau ada orang yang melakukan hal itu pada Tenten saat aku berada di sisinya di saat ia tidak berdaya, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya di tempat."

Ya Tuhan...

Sasuke membalas tatapan Itachi sama dinginnya.

"Lagipula, bukan aku yang meninggalkan bekas ciuman dan gigitan di leher Tentenー"

Mataku melebar.

"ーmelihat usia memarnya, tidak mungkin aku yang pergi selama 3 tahun bisa meninggalkan cupang berusia tiga hari."

Itachi baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika aku memotong.

"Aah! Kepalaku!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit? Akan kupanggilkan Kakashi."

PLAK!

Dua keturunan Uchiha di depanku termangu. Mereka tidak menyangka akan dipukul kepalanya oleh orang yang sedang sakit.

"Kalian. Berisik."

Itachi dan Sasuke memegangi kepala mereka, ekspresi masam karena sadar perhatian mereka terbuang karena alarm palsu diberikan padaku.

"Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, dan bukankah kalian sudah sepakat tidak akan bertengkar?!"

"I never said that." jawab Itachi.

"Neither did I." imbuh Sasuke.

Aku memijat keningku kesal.

"Dengar, kalian sudah pernah mendapatkan kesempatan menyentuhku, kan? Tidak ada alasan untuk meneruskan perseteruan bodoh ini." ujarku mencoba berpikir rasional, rasa malu coba kuacuhkan.

Itachi dan Sasuke bertukar pandang, sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir perasaanku padamu itu bodoh."

Pipiku memanas seketika. "Apaー"

"Aku juga serius soal perasaanku."

"Tung-Sasuke, Itachiー" sergahku panik, kedua kakakku mendekat, membuatku terpojok di kasur.

"Masih berpikir perasaan kami padamu konyol?" bisik Sasuke.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksud-"

"Tenten." panggil Itachi, tangannya menarik rambut coklatku.

"Kau tahu kami berdua sedang menahan diri, kan?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Perasaan bersalah dan adrenalin yang kurasakan setiap berada di dekat mereka dan melakukan hal-hal yang diperbuat pasangan kekasih kembali menyerang, padahal aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh agar reuni kami tidak terasa canggung. Padahal aku sudah berupaya untuk menghindari topik ini!

"Aーhaha hahaha...ini sungguh tidak lucu, berhenti menggodaku."

Itachi dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, seolah membaca pikiran lawan tatapnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari kanan ke kiri seperti menonton pertandingan badminton.

Bagaimana bisa reuni yang mengharukan berubah menjadiーmenjadi entah apapun ini namanya?!

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berbagi." kata Sasuke.

"H-ha?"

"Aku juga tidak." kata Itachi.

"Tapi malam ini malam spesial, bukan?" bisik Sasuke lagi, tangannya menyusupi piyamaku.

"H-HEIーmmph?!" tangan Itachi membungkam jeritanku. Aku bertambah panik, kedua tanganku digenggam mereka berdua.

"Tenang, Tenten. Tidak perlu panik. Lagipula, ini hanya wujud dari perasaan kami yang bodoh. Kau juga bilang begitu, bukan."

Jadi ini tentang itu?!

Aku menggeleng panik, berusaha melepaskan bekapan Itachi. Entah karena ia sengaja melonggarkan tangannya atau bagaimana, aku berhasil berteriak.

"ーAーHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! GELI!"

Itachi menyengir. Rencananya dengan Sasuke sukses.

"AHAHAHAHA! STOP! SASUKE!"

"Apa? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." balasnya datar. Tapi aku tahu betul, ia menikmati setiap detik menggelitiki aku.

"ITACHIIIII! AHAHAHA! STOP HIM!"

"Maaf, tapi malam ini malam berbagi. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan Sasuke."

Air mata memenuhi pandanganku. Orang sakit tidak boleh diperlakukan begini!

"Ya, cukup sampai di situ."

Tanpa peringatan, gelitikan Sasuke berhenti menghujaniku, dan dua sosok baru muncul di belakang kursi mereka.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san, tapi nona Tenten sedang sakit. Tolong hentikan."

Aku berseru senang karena diselamatkan. "Juugo!"

Kakashi melepaskan tangan Itachi sebelum menghela nafas tidak habis pikir. "Kalau aku tidak mengenal kalian dan Tenten tidak tertawa keras, aku pasti sudah berpikir kalian sedang threesome."

"Well, kami hampir melakukannya, kalau kalian tidak datang. Terima kasih banyak." jawab Itachi dingin.

"Itachi!" seruku dirundung malu. Di sisi lain kasur, Juugo tampak merona.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Ara ara, kenapa kalian bersikap seolah kami ini kompetitor kalian?"

"Dude, kau menginterupsi sesi pemanasan kami." jawab Sasuke seolah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia ini.

"Pe...manasan?" ucap Juugo hati-hati, ia jelas tidak nyaman dengan semua ini.

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak yakin menggelitik sebagai foreplay membuat bergairah ratu harem-nya."

"KAKASHI!" seruku lagi, ekspresi horor Juugo membuatku merasa bersalah membuatnya berada di situasi ini. "KALIAN BERTIGA! HENTIKAN!"

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku. "Lagipula kami tidak berniat merusak suasana; lebih banyak lebih ramai, bukan?"

Aku mengadopsi tatapan horor Juugo.

SERIOUSLY?

Sasuke mendengus. Itachi menggeleng dengan senyuman tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Reaksiku adalah tanda berhasilnya candaan bodoh mereka.

"Kau yang terbaik, Kakashi." puji Itachi sambil beranjak dan pergi menuju pintu, tangannya menepuk bahu dokter keluarga kami itu.

Kakashi mengedikkan bahu. "You're welcome."

Sasuke menyusul di belakang Itachi, sekilas, ia tersenyum padaku. "Bisa berteriak seperti itu berarti kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan nakal dan dengarkan kata Kakashi."

Butuh beberapa detik untukku mengerti apa yang coba mereka lakukan. Dan Kakashi harus memperjelasnya saat mereka berdua tidak ada di ruangan lagi.

"Melontarkan lelucon kotor demi melihatmu tertawa? Kedua kakakmu itu benar-benar sayang padamu."

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Tentu, mereka berdua menggodaku demi melihat reaksiku adalah hal yang menggemaskan saat kami kecil, tapi sekarang?

Aku merasa kalau kesucianku tengah terancam!

"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mau berbagi." komentar Juugo.

"Tentu saja. Mereka bahkan akan saling bunuh jika waktunya tiba." respon Kakashi dengan nada misterius, seakan ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Eh?" desahku gelisah, mata mencari penjelasan dari Kakashi dan Juugo.

Suasana di kamarku mendadak berubah jadi tegang.

Juugo menatap Kakashi yang tengah mengecekku dengan stetoskop penuh aura kecurigaan, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Saya akan berjaga di luar. Jika ada apa-apa, berteriaklah."

"Eh?" desahku lagi. Apa itu artinya...Juugo tidak mempercayai Kakashi?

Kakashi menggeleng. "Maaf, hime-sama, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan yang barusan."

"Ukh...ada apa dengan semua orang? Kepalaku sakit." keluhku tidak mau tahu lagi.

Kakashi menatapku, kemudian pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang kukatakan itu benar."

"Kakashi..." desahku. Aku benar-benar tidak sedang ingin membahas ini sekarang.

"Tekanan darah agak rendah, suhu tubuh menurun, tapi kau akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 80." gumamnya sambil mencatat sesuatu.

"Mereka tidak akan begitu. Mereka...pasti akan melakukan apa yang membuatku bahagia."

"Dan itu adalah...?"

"Entah! Terus seperti sekarang, mungkin? Kami bertiga? Bersama? Sebagai keluarga?"

"Omong kosong."

"...apa?"

Laki-laki berambut silver itu mendekat. Keseriusannya saat di rumah sakit Chatan kembali.

"Hidupmu tidak sesimpel itu, Tenten-hime-sama. Sekarang mereka berdamai, tapi suatu hari kau akan memilih salah satu dari mereka, dan saat itu terjadi, kau akan berharap kau tidak terlahir sebagai adik mereka."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau dan aku tahu itu bullshit."

"Apaー"

"Itulah Uchiha, hime-sama."

Aku menatap Kakashi tidak percaya. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang tatapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu lebih banyak dariku.

"Mereka menguasai, mendominasi, tidak akan mau berbagi. Bahkan dengan sesamanya, mereka tidak ragu untuk membunuh."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatai kakak-kakakku sebagai pembunuh." balasku sambil meremas selimut, upaya putus asaku untuk tetap tenang. Juugo bisa saja masuk dan memperkeruh suasana. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan.

"Jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tahu apa yang kukatakan ini benar."

Aku menggeleng keras kepala. Air mata menggenangi pandanganku.

"Aku mencintai mereka berdua!"

"Teruslah membohongi dirimu seperti itu. Cinta sedarah itu bukan hal remeh; jika aku adalah Sasuke, aku akan membunuh Itachi."

Aku mengeratkan rahang kesal.

"Kukira kau menghadiri pernikahan Rin dengan Obito?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Kedua matanya tertutup senang. Auranya berubah.

"Aku bohong."

 _ **Deg!**_

"Kakashi...apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Kakashi bergumam pelan, tangannya memainkan gagang kacamata kasual.

"Mendoakan mereka bahagia di surga."

"...ha?"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku mengunjungi kuburan mereka."

Tidak...mungkin.

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal Obito saudaramu."

Aku menggeleng. "Kami tidak terlalu dekat. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Well," Kakashi melepas kacamatanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Singkat cerita, para petinggi Uchiha tidak menyukai keputusan Obito yang meninggalkan posisinya sebagai penerus korporasi dan membuat nama Uchiha tercoreng dengan skandal incest, pengejaran terjadi sehari sebelum pernikahan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka dan mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan."

"Ayah tidak memberitahuku."

Kacamata Kakashi telah kembali di hidung dokter itu. "Ia hanya peduli pada keuntungan perusahaan. Kematian Obito dan Rin hanya kerikil kecil di jalannya."

"Tunggu...kapan kejadian ini terjadi?"

"12 tahun lalu."

"...!"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Benar. Setahun sebelum aku menjadi dokter keluarga kalian."

"Kau...memang melihatku sebagai Rin?" tanyaku takut.

Kakashi tidak menyangkal obsesinya. "Itu benar."

"Aku masih sepuluh tahun saat itu! Kau-maniak!" bisikku kasar, masih tidak ingin Juugo masuk ruangan dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Maniak, psikopat, apapun itu, aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan untuk ada di dekatmu."

Lagi, Kakashi menarik sehelai rambut coklatku di udara, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Kau seperti reinkarnasi Rin."

"Kau gila." sikerasku. Aku sudah sedekat ini dari meneriakkan nama Juugo, tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya niat buruk dari Kakashi, membuatku berkali-kali urung.

Kakashi tidak tersenyum. Tidak membalas perkataanku. Tidak melakukan apapun.

Hanya memperhatikanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Juugo ketika tatapan Kakashi membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menghentikanku.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Swiss."

"...ha?!"


	38. Chapter 38

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Itachi, pandangannya tidak mau lepas dari pintu kamar yang dijaga Juugo.

"Kemari, Sasuke."

Keturunan Uchiha yang lebih muda itu menoleh. Punggung lebar kakaknya menyambut pandangannya yang dingin. Tapi Sasuke tidak memendam apapun. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa saat kakaknya itu berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sai dan Ino di punggungnya saat mereka berdua menutup pintu kaca beranda, membuat suara tidak bisa terdengar dari luar maupun dalam.

Bau udara malam musim gugur memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Itachi memandangi adiknya.

"Aku pasti juga akan melakukan yang sama. Mungkin." imbuh Sasuke.

"Aku berencana menikahi Tenten."

Bola mata Sasuke meredup. Ia menoleh, membalas tatapan Itachi.

"Aku juga sama."

Suara serangga malam bersahutan. Tidak satupun dari mereka memutus kontak mata. Tidak satupun dari mereka berencana beramah-tamahーsayangnya, tidak.

Seperti yang Itachi bilang pada Tenten, ia akan mencari jalan keluar dari cinta segitiga konyol ini.

"Tidak akan ada yang mundur kecuali kau atau aku mati, huh?"

"Tepat sekali."

Tapi mereka berdua tahu lebih dari siapapun; saling membunuh bukan jawabannya.

...atau benarkah?

"Terakhir kali kekerasan digunakan, kita berdua justru menyakiti Tenten." kata Sasuke.

"...ya. Cintanya tidak pernah timpang sebelah." Itachi memelankan suaranya.

"Tenten pasti menginginkan kita kembali bersama. Bertiga."

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Katakan, Itachi...apa yang membuatmu mencintai Tenten?"

Fokus pandangan Itachi mengabur. Pertanyaan yang cukup berat. Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua pasti memiliki alasan yang kurang lebih sama.

"Aku tidak punya alasan."

"..."

Dan Sasuke juga pasti sama. Tapi jika dipaksa memberitahu alasan...

"Well, damn. Dia gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Dicintai kedua kakaknya yang tidak lagi punya moral; tentu saja. Banyak gadis bersedia membunuh untuk berada di posisi Tenten.

Tenten ada di sana. Di saat keluarga mereka utuh. Di saat keluarga mereka mulai hancur. Di saat tidak ada lagi keluarga. Di saat cintanya dituntut. Di saat cintanya juga menuntut untuk tidak dibagi.

Di saat harusnya ia membenci.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

Sasuke merengut. "Kau yang tertua. Putuskan sesuatu."

Itachi tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku yang menikah dengan Tenten. Kau menonton saja."

"Hei!"

"Kau meminta keputusanku, bukan."

"Tidak bisakah keputusanmu melibatkan Tenten menikah denganku dan kau mengalah?"

"Kalau begitu, jadinya bukan keputusanku. Tapi kemauanmu."

"Kenapa Tenten harus jadi saudara kita?"

Itachi terhenyak. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menjawab itu juga?"

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan. "Kalau saja dia bukan saudara kitaーkalau saja kita semua terlahir kembaliー"

Plak!

"Aw!" Sasuke memegangi dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Itachi memasang tampang serius.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi, aku pasti akan meminta untuk diberikan kehidupan ini."

Giliran Sasuke terhenyak.

"...lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk. Kehidupan di mana ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke dan Tenten. Kehidupan di mana kedua orang tua mereka mati dan mereka mencintai adiknya sendiri. Kehidupan di mana mereka bertiga dipertemukan kembali tanpa ada solusi; terjebak di status quo.

"Kenapa?"

"Di kehidupan lain, bisa saja Tenten terlahir sebagai milik orang lain. Kau dan aku bukan saudara, kita semua tidak pernah bertemu."

"Tapi bisa saja ia jadi milik salah satu dari kita. Tanpa semua kerumitan ini, Tenten bisa lebih bahagia."

"Aku bisa bertemu Tenten di dunia ini. Aku memilikinya sebagai adik. Ia mencintaiku sekarang, lebih dari sebagaimana saudara mencintai sesama. Aku mencintainya. Kau mencintainya. Tenten mencintaimu. Di kehidupan lain, kita bisa saja kembali bertemu di cinta segitiga, tapi akan ada yang terluka."

Tangan Itachi meraih kepala Sasuke, mengelusnya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kehidupan ini lebih adil pada kita?"

Sasuke membuang muka. Karena tidak menyukai Itachi yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil atau karena perkataannya, Itachi tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak masalah mengorbankan perasaanku demi Tenten." gumam Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Tapi dengan perasaan yang sudah seperti sekarang...Tenten bisa saja akan memilih salah satu dari kita. Seseorang selalu akan terluka."

"Kalau begitu, Tenten pasti memilihkuーow."

Sasuke mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Itachi, perempatan jalan munchl di dahinya.

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja aku."

"Aku akan mengasingkanmu lagi. Apa Guatemala cukup jauh buatmu?"

"Fuck you, Itachi."

Sasuke mengumpat untuk kedua kalinya saat Itachi mendorong kepalanya hingga ia nyaris terjungkal ke depan, menuju tanah kebun.

"Kau tenang saja. Saat itu tiba, aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Itachi tersenyum.

Sasuke merengut melihatnya.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola, readers-ku tersayang. Ini author cuma numpang lewat /heh/ pengen nyapa aja, habis udah lama nggak nulis author note ;w; maaf ya sering hiatus.

Gimana menurut kalian jalan cerita HnY sejauh ini? Apa masih menarik atau mulai ke arah lebay? ;w; pls tell me in your reviews, they motivate me to carry on.

Fun fact: Tenten di fic ke-empat author di Tentenlicious adalah Tenten dari Himawari No Yakusoku...di mana Fugaku dan Mikoto masih hidup dan Itachi dan Sasuke tidak menyimpang dari definisi kakak yang seharusnya. Dalam kata lain, dunia paralel dari Himawari No Yakusoku.

* * *

Aku memandang Kakashi tidak percaya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku tengah memeluk kedua saudaraku di tengah padang bunga di tengah keadaanku yang demam; sebelum mendapati diriku terbaring di kasur dan didampingi mereka berduaーkakak-kakakku yang mencintaiku lebih dari adik kandungーpikirku, gelombang terbesar dalam hidupku sudah usai.

"Ikut denganmu ke Swiss?"

Namun sekarang di sinilah aku, bersama dokter keluargaーyang seharusnya melakukan pekerjaannyaーyang menawarkan kesempatan untuk...

"Yes. Ikut denganku ke Swiss."

...ikut dengannya ke Swiss.

Kakashi melepaskan rambutku, menghampiri kasurku, sebelum meletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri bantal seakan menahanku kabur.

"Bu-buat apaー"

"Tinggal di mansion-ku." balasnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Ha?!"

Ralat. Gelombang bergulung-gulung tengah melanda hidupku tanpa diduga.

"Intelijen Uchiha tidak bisa melacaknya. Aku sudah menginvestasikan hartaku ke Bank Swissーbank teraman di dunia. Dan membeli mansion di sana."

Aku menatap Kakashi seolah ia benar-benar sinting.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan kita."

Aku mengeratkan gigiku. Sepertinya asumsiku tidak terlalu meleset.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mau menerima ajakan tinggal bersama laki-laki yang menganggapku sebagai pengganti adik yang dicintainya sebagai perempuan?"

Jawaban kilat. "Karena kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Kakashi!" bisikku. "Hentikan semua ini. Itachi dan Sasuke akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak jika aku membunuh mereka duluanー"

Untuk sesaat, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

"ーaku cuma bercanda."

"Candaanmu. Tidak. Lucu." geramku kesal.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Habis reaksimu lucu." jawabnya santai.

Aku meraung kesal. "Aaah! Apa sih sebenarnya maumu?! Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan!"

"Mauku? Kau, sudah pasti."

Jariku menetak Kakashi silabel demi silabel.

"Aku. Bukan. Rin."

"Aku tahu, hime-sama."

"Kalau begitu hentikanlah kegilaan ini! Dan aku tidak akan pernah ikut denganmu ke Swiss atau manapun! Aku hanya akan ada di dekat Sasuke dan Itachi. Titik."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Itu kata-kataku!"

Kakashi memegang lehernya. "Kalau aku tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya, aku pasti akan mengira kau yang terobsesi dengan kakak-kakakmu."

"Ha?"

"Itachi ini, Sasuke itu, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa masalah sebenarnya di sini adalah kau?"

 _ **Deg.**_

"A...ku?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak segera memberitahu penjelasannya, seolah hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak menyadari jawabannya.

"Kakakmu, Itachi, penerus korporasi. Masa depannya cerah. Di usianya sekarang, bisa saja ia sudah menemukan pasangannya. Menikah. Punya anak."

Kakashi kembali mendekat, sosoknya membuat bayangan di wajahku.

"Tapi tidak. Ia jatuh cinta pada adik kandungnya sendiri."

"Apaー"

"Sasuke. Penerus kedua korporasi. Performanya hampir sematang Itachi. Banyak penggemar. Bisa saja bertunangan dengan pewaris korporasi lainnya, menjamin masa depan bagi perusahaan; tapi tidak."

"...!" aku meringis saat daguku diangkat Kakashi.

"Dia juga harus mencintai adik bungsunya sendiri. Masa depan korporasi? Ia tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Aku tidak meminta mereka untuk mencintaiku!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak bisa mengontrol takdir yang menempatkanmu sebagai adik mereka." kata Kakashi lagi.

"Tapi dengan bodohnya kau malah jatuh cinta dengan mereka berdua. Kau menghancurkan segala kemungkinan mereka menemukan kebahagiaan lain dengan membalas cinta mereka, kau tahu?"

 _ **Deg.**_

Air mataku kembali meleleh.

Kakashi mendesah. "Jangan gunakan kartu rasa bersalah padaku, hime-sama. Aku tidak bisa melihat air mata perempuan."

"Tapi..." isakku, "aku...aku harus bagaimana?"

Kakashi terdiam melihatku menangis.

"Aku cuma ingin membalas...perasaan mereka...ingin mereka bahagia..."

"Kalau begitu, menghilanglah."

"...eh?"

Kakashi mengantukkan dahinya padaku. "Keberadaanmu hanya menimbulkan luka bagi mereka. Ikutlah denganku. Maka kesempatan untuk bahagia akan terbuka lagi untuk mereka."

"Ta...pi..."

"Kau sedang bingung sekarang. Tapi kau akan sadar, bahwa apa yang kubilang ini benar."

Cup!

Mataku terpejam saat bibi Kakashi mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Siblings don't kiss each other on the lips."

Saudara tidak berciuman di bibir.

 _ **Deg.**_

"Aku akan menjadi kakakmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Ka-kakashi..."

Sapuan jemari Kakashi terasa dingin di permukaan dahiku yang berpeluh.

"Ikutlah denganku, Tenten-chan."


	40. Chapter 40

"Oh."

Itachi mengangguk pada Kakashi, memberi salam dan apresiasi atas semua pengabdiannya kepada keluarga Uchiha di perjalanannya menaiki tangga ke kamar Tenten. Kakashi, yang mempersilakan Itachi dan adiknya menggunakan tangga lebih dulu, balas mengangguk.

"Kaki tanganmu itu sepertinya tidak suka padaku."

Itachi menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana Juugo memandangi Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Juugo adalah bawahan yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia sudah seperti bagian dari Uchiha. Jika ia tidak suka pada sesuatu, pasti ada alasan bagus yang mendasarinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kau beritahu padaku?"

Kakashi dan Itachi berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke yang terheran-heran hanya melirik sekilas, memegang gagang pintu masuk kamar.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Apapun itu, kurasa anak buahmu itu hanya paranoid."

"Then, I'll see you later."

Itachi masih bisa merasakan tatapan Kakashi di punggungnya. Saat Itachi berada beberapa meter dari hadapan Juugo, ia merogoh ke saku kemejanya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu di Chatan."

Secarik kertasーbukan, kartu nama. Berisi nama Kakashi dan nomor telepon pribadinya. Bola mata Kakashi tidak mungkin salah mengenali kartu miliknya tersebut, karena ia hanya memberikannya pada sebagian kecil orang.

Kartu nama yang ia berikan pada Tenten di Chatan.

Tatapan Itachi, Juugo dan Sasuke yang bersamaan memaku Kakashi di tempat terasa mematikan.

"Apa aku masih bisa mempercayaimu, Kakashi?"

...

Pertanyaan itu. Ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakashi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Untuk apa masih memberinya kesempatan ke dua?

Pria berambut silver itu menunduk, mengambil kartu nama miliknya. Sepertinya rencananya tidak akan berjalan semulus yang ia rencanakan. Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-san."

Untuk beberapa saat, tatapan menusuk ketiga pria di hadapannya tidak bergeming. Sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ruangan, barulah Itachi memutuskan kontak matanya diikuti Juugo, menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Hoh. Kakashi menghela nafas. Tanpa disadari, Kakashi memulai perang dengan tiga ekor makhluk buas yang melindungi seekor anak kucing. Karena alasan tertentu, mereka membuatnya tetap berada di dekat Tenten. Tentu saja, Kakashi tidak akan menyerah segampang itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia sedang terlibat sesuatu yang nantinya akan menyusahkan.

"Sepertinya...aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku di ladang ranjau."


	41. Chapter 41

"Kalau anda tidak mempercayainya, kenapa mempertahankannya?"

Itachi menatap Juugo yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dalam diam.

"I have my own reasons."

Aku punya alasanku sendiri.

Juugo tidak paham. Ia tidak mau paham. Kenapa mempekerjakan orang yang dapat membahayakan orang yang sangat ingin dilindunginya? Tapi bukannya menyuarakan pikirannya, Juugo hanya menunduk, meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

Aku menolak keras keinginan untuk menggigit bibir. Kebiasaanku itu merupakan tanda kalau aku sedang gugup; sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, berpura-pura. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka tahu aku mendengar semua percakapan yang terjadi di antara Juugo dan Itachi. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka curiga sesuatu terjadi antara aku dan Kakashi.

"Mmm..." aku bergumam pelan, jariku menunjuk pil di meja.

"Kakashi memberimu obat yang memicu kantuk?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya aktingku lumayan meyakinkan. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak boleh lengah. Sedikit saja kesalahan, mereka berdua bisa tahu.

"Ia tidak menyentuhmu secara kurang ajar, kan?"

Tangan Itachi meremas-remas rambutku pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar bercanda, tapi kini aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah ada rasa ingin tahu tersembunyi di balik pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele miliknya, atau aku yang terlalu khawatir.

"Sejak kapan Kakashi punya reputasi sebagai dokter pelaku pelecehan seksual?"

"Well, kalau kau tahu koleksi buku yang dibaca pria itu, aku tidak terlalu heran kalau ia punya reputasi seperti itu."

"Buku?"

Itachi memukul bahu Sasuke, membuat kakak keduaku itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan buat Tenten penasaran."

"...aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana." Sasuke tampak sedikit menyesal.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Itachi lembut, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kelelahannya, tapi aku tahu.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Itachi-nii. Kau belum tidur sama sekali sejak tiba di Kitanakagusuku. Sasuke juga." keluhku.

"Aku akan tidur kalau aku melihatmu tertidur lelap."

"Itachi benar."

Pandanganku berpindah-pindah dari Itachi ke Sasuke. Tanganku meremas selimut gemas. Sampai sejauh itu?

"Kalian...sebegitunya suka padaku?"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

Aku mengulum bibir. "Aku...aku tahu aku membuat bermacam janji dengan kalian berdua. Tapi, dengan keadaan sekarang, aku...aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa memilih."

Kesunyian di ruangan yang mengikuti kata-kataku terasa menyesakkan. Ada banyak orang di ruangan ini, tapi tidak satupun menanggapi perkataanku.

"Begitu juga dengan janji-janji yang pernah aku buat dengan kalian...aku...aku tidak akan bisa memenuhinya. Maaf. Tapiーaku tetap ingin ada bersama kalian. Karenanyaー"

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti maksudmu."

Sasuke dan aku menoleh pada Itachi. Ekspresinya kalem, tidak ada kekecewaan, tidak ada kekesalan.

"Kau tidak perlu memilih kalau kau tidak mau."

Bola mata onyx Sasuke beralih padaku, memandangiku beberapa saat dalam diam.

"...Itachi benar." imbuh Sasuke. Meskipun, kali ini aku melihat ia menahan diri. Ia memejamkan mata, alisnya berkerut.

Sasuke tidak tampak sepenuhnya sungguh-sungguh. Tapi ia ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Berada di dekatmu...itu sudah cukup."

Aku menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mencari-cari reaksiku. Pipiku terasa panas.

Mereka...serius merelakan perasaan mereka demi aku.

"Hilangkan wajah murungmu itu." tegur Itachi, punggung tangannya mengusap pipiku.

"Jangan sampai kami berpikir kalau wajah sedihmu itu karena kau sedih tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kami."

...ini jalan keluar yang terbaik, bukan?

"Karena kalau kau sudah memutuskan ingin bersama siapa, akan ada pertumpahan darah malam ini."

...

Barusan bukanlah suara Sasuke. Ataupun Itachi. Apalagi Juugo.

"Yo."

"Kakashi!"

Semua kepala di ruangan menoleh ke pintu. Rambut berwarna perak dengan wajah yang tertutup masker flu bergerak di celah pintu, menandakan sang empunya sedang mengangguk.

"Aku lupa bilang, jangan ajak Tenten mengobrol terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa obatnya tidak bekerja dengan baik karena dia kurang istirahat."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Mataku menangkap perhatian Juugo, yang menyimak di depan pintu kamar dengan hikmat. Ia tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang tidak disadarinya.

"Juugo, tolong antar Sasuke dan Itachi keluar." pintaku pelan. "Aku akan tidur sekarang."

Juugo mengangguk untuk kali kedua, dan mempersilakan kedua Uchiha keluar. Sasuke tampak teriritasi dengan lagak tuan putri-ku, tapi tetap melanjutkan keluar ruangan.

"..."

"Nona."

Aku membenamkan diri di dalam kasur saat Juugo menghampiriku. Ia menduduki kursi di sebelah kasur, tangannya mendarat di punggung tanganku.

"Hng..."

Juugo tersenyum.

"Merasa senang karena diperebutkan itu hal yang wajar."

Aku menghela nafas. Rasa malu dan senang yang bercampur jadi satu tidak juga hilang. Semerah apa wajahku sekarang?

"Aku merasa bodoh..."

Juugo menggeleng. "Itu namanya 'excitement'."

"Tapi-merasa begini senang karena kakak-kakakku sendiriー"

"Nona sudah jauh melewati batas antar saudara, tidak ada gunanya memusingkan itu sekarang."

Deg.

Aku menatap Juugo kalut. Yang dikatakannya itu benar. Karena mereka berdua berkumpul dan tidak mencoba membunuh satu sama lain, aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu.

Tapi kenyataannya kami sudah...

"Nona masih berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Saya ubah pertanyaannya. Andaikan Itachi-donno dan Sasuke-san bersama orang lain...apa nona akan merelakannya?"

"Itu...aku..."

"Nona sedang bingung. Tapi sebagian diri nona sudah menerima kenyataan. Rasa senang itu adalah buktinya."

"Akuー"

"Nona."

Aku menoleh. Ekspresi Juugo tampak tenang, namun ada kesan tegas di sana.

"Tidurlah. Tidak ada gunanya memusingkan itu sekarang."

"..."

"Lagipula, mereka berdua tidak akan melepaskan nona...apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah."


	42. Chapter 42

"Heroik sekali, yang kalian ucapkan di dalam sana."

Itachi berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang bersender di dinding sebelah pintu. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu turun, suara Ino yang memanggil untuk makan malam terdengar di lantai bawah.

"Apa maumu, Kakashi?"

Tidak ada emosi di balik nada bosan Itachi. Pikirannya seolah sedang tidak ada di Kitanakagusuku.

"Kalian akan terluka, cepat atau lambat." pria berambut perak itu menegakkan punggungnya. Kini ia bertatapan dengan kakak tertua Uchiha.

"Kau beruntung aku bersedia merawatnya; jika kau biarkan aku membawanya."

"...aku sempat curiga, tapi ternyata kau memang sakit di kepala."

Kakashi mengedikkan bahu.

"Bahkan jenius juga punya cacat."

"Sekali lagi kau mengancam untuk mengambil adikku, aku akan habisi kau dengan tanganku sendiri."

Itachi mengunci pandangannya dengan Kakashi. Lelaki itu bisa merasakannya. Ancaman itu bukan main-main.

"Adik? Setelah semua yang kalian lakukan?"

"..."

Kakashi menghela nafas, ia memutus kontak mata dengan Itachi.

"Baiklah. Terserah. Siscon."

"Mengacalah, lolicon."

"Lolicon?"

Kakashi tertawa. Ia menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Tenten dalam arti yang seperti itu."

"Kau benar. Lelaki dewasa yang terobsesi dengan gadis 14 tahun lebih muda sebagai pengganti adiknya yang meninggal lebih pantas dipanggil siscon."

Mata malas Kakashi menatap Itachi dingin.

"Aku akan merawatnya seperti adikku sendiri."

"Kau akan berubah pikiran seperti yang kau lakukan saat Rin masih ada."

"Tentu kau tahu banyak soal itu; karena itulah yang kau lakukan saat mengasingkan Tenten dari kedua kakaknya, bukan?"

Itachi terdiam.

"Akuilah, Itachi. Tidak ada dari kalian yang benar-benar rela berada di status quo seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku merelakannya."

Kakashi tampak terkejut.

"Kau mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikannya."

"Kalau begitu kau mengerti, aku hanya ingin menjauhkan Tenten dari perseteruan kalian."

Pandangan Itachi menggelap.

"Aku juga tidak pernah bilang aku akan menjadikannya milikku dengan kekerasan."

"Oh? Jadi kau akan mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke menang?"

"...kalau keadaan mendesakku untuk melakukannya."

"..."

Itachi menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu dari benaknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu meluap perlahan, dan ia mulai kehilangan kendali.

"I've had enough. Let's drop this."

Itachi baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga di bawahnya ketika Kakashi kembali memancing dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa cintamu tidak seberapa sampai kau rela memberikan Tenten pada Sasuke, huh?"

GREB!

Kerah kemeja Kakashi berkerut di kepalan tangan Itachi. Bahkan Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"If I did, I would have done it for her sake. Not Sasuke's, not my parents, or even myself."

Jika aku melakukannya, itu demi kebaikan Tenten. Bukan demi Sasuke, atau orang tua kami, atau bahkan diriku sendiri.

Ya, semua yang akan Itachi lakukan sekarang dilakukannya demi Tenten. Agar dia tidak bersedih lagi. Agar dia tidak melamun memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak berada di sisinya dan tersenyum. Agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Bahkan jika ia harus membagi Tenten dengan Sasuke.

Cintanya untuk Tenten tidak seberapa? Jangan bercanda.

Kakashi melihat rahang Itachi mengeras. Uchiha di hadapannya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan kerahnya.

"No one will ever love Tenten as much as I do."

Tidak ada yang akan pernah mencintai Tenten melebihi aku.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, rerumputan berwarna hitam malam bergesekan dengan dinding yang menopang tubuhnya. Matanya memandangi langit-langit dan bohlam lampu, tapi pikirannya terpusat pada percakapan yang sedang terjadi di tangga di balik dinding. Gelagatnya tidak tampak seakan ia berniat ikut campur.

"Ever."


	43. Chapter 43

Ino terhenti dari kegiatannya meminum teh kesukaannya.

"Vaduz?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu benar."

Sepasang sumpit tersusun rapi di atas mangkuk, bersama perkakas makan lainnya di hadapan Sasuke. Uchiha yang lebih muda itu melirik kursi kosong di sampingnya, tempat di mana Itachi harusnya berada. Uchiha yang lebih tua itu pamit beberapa jam lalu ke Chatan. Untuk urusan apa, Ino tidak tahu pasti.

"Itachi membicarakannya denganku. Kami akan membawa Tenten ke Vaduz untuk mengunjungi kuburan Fugaku."

"..."

"...? Ada apa?"

Ino tersenyum canggung. "Ah, tidak. Aku cuma heran, kau memanggil ayahmu dengan namanya."

Sasuke berkedip.

"...benar. Bagi orang Jepang pada umumnya, itu tidak sopan."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, keluarga kalian hanya lebih liberal untuk urusan tata krama, bukan?" imbuh Ino cepat.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa dengan memanggil nama Fugaku tanpa embel-embel 'ayah'. Tidak ada alasan lain di baliknya. Jika memanggil Ibunya dengan namanya adalah wujud penghormatan, maka memanggil Ayahnya dengan nama aslinya merupakan tanda hilangnya rasa hormat terhadap laki-laki itu.

Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tenten bersikeras untuk mendatangi tempat peristirahatan lelaki yang membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Apa Tenten sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Belum. Segera setelah kesehatannya pulih, baru kami akan berangkat."

Ino tersenyum.

"...apa?"

"Aku kira kalian akan berseteru seperti di dalam drama, tapi kalian cukup tenang dalam menangani percintaan rumit kalian. Aku masih sulit mempercayainya."

"...itu karena kami pernah menggunakan kekerasan sebelumnya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak melihat suamimu. Di mana dia?"

"Sai? Dia sedang di kebun bunga sekarang. Kau ada perlu dengannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Setelah pamit, Sasuke beranjak ke lantai atas. Sosok Juugo yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar menyambut pandangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san."

"Kakashi masih di dalam?"

Juugo mengangguk.

"Tuan, soal perjalanan ke Vaduzー"

"Tidak, Juugo. Kau tidak bisa ikut kami."

Juugo tampak khawatir. "Tapi, keamanan nona Tenten..."

"Kau tahu kami masih belum boleh ke Vaduz. Kalau korporasi tahu, pers bisa gila karenanya."

"Tapi kalau saya ikutー"

"Juugo. Ini adalah perjalanan keluarga. Itachi dan aku ingin hanya kami bertiga yang pergi. Kau bisa mengantar kami ke bandara Haneda, tapi hanya sampai situ."

"...ukh."

"Kami bisa menjaga Tenten. Kau berliburlah."

"Ini soal dokter pribadi kalian."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kakashi?"

"Saya punya firasat buruk. Saya yakin Sasuke-san dan Itachi-donno juga sudah merasakannya, tapi kenapa..."

"Kenapa kami mempertahankannya?"

Juugo menunggu penjelasan Sasuke.

"Karena...ia tidak akan berkhianat dan membeberkan rahasia kami bertiga pada pers?"

"Kalau hanya itu..."

"Aku kurang tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Itachi punya hutang budi dengan seniornya itu."

"Itachi-donno?"

"Anyway, aku mempercayai keputusan Itachi dan mendukung apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Kau sebaiknya juga mulai melakukannya, Juugo." kata Sasuke sembari meraih kenop pintu.

"Bagaimana jika Itachi-donno salah?"

Sasuke mematung.

"Bagaimana kalau kepercayaannya itu salah...dan nona Tenten hilang dari genggaman kalian?"

"Kalau...Tenten hilang?"

Juugo merasakan aura berbahaya menguar dari Sasuke. Bola mata onyx dan profil samping wajahnya tampak mengintimidasi.

"Maka aku akan membunuh Kakashi meskipun harus mencari ke ujung dunia sekalipun."


	44. Chapter 44

Hmmmph.

"...emut yang benar."

Bleh!

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia menunduk, mengambil termometer yang tergeletak di lantai kamar.

"Sikapmu makin hari semakin mirip tuan putri saja."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian."

Tidak kehabisan akal, dokter berambut perak itu mengambil termometer lainnya dari dalam koper.

"...apa itーHWA!"

"Diam sebentar..."

Pip!

Merasakan geli, aku mendorong Kakashi menjauh dari telingaku. Permukaan dingin termometer telinga yang ia gunakan membuatku kaget.

"Hmm...suhu tubuhmu sudah normal. Melihat reaksi kekanakanmu juga, aku yakin kau sudah bisa berlari bebas jika mau."

"Bisa tidak, memperingatkanku dulu tentang apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Kakashi tampak santai, termometer yang ia letakkan di ujung telingaku kini ia taruh di koper perkakas miliknya.

"Terkadang dokter harus melakukan hal yang tidak disukai pasiennya. Apalagi jika pasiennya...kau tahu, sedang dalam fase labil."

"Siapa yang kau bilang labil?!"

Bola mata onyx Kakashi melirikku. Kedua tangannya sudah berhenti dari merapikan mainan dokter-dokterannya. Baiklah. Here it comes.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang penawarankuー"

"Apa kakak-kakakku sudah menghabisimuー"

Hening.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Lagi. Frekuensi helaan nafasnya tampak bertambah secara signifikan semenjak datang ke Kitanakagusuku. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melelahkan; berurusan dengan yang bernama Uchiha itu. Ibu Kakashi keturunan Uchiha, kan? Jadi secara teknis kami saudara jauh dong.

"Jadi kau masih bersikeras ingin tinggal bersama kedua kakakmu."

"Jadi Itachi dan Sasuke membiarkanmu hidup."

Di luar dugaanku, Kakashi tersenyum. Mata onyx-nya hilang di antara lipatan kerlingan riang.

"Tak apa. Kita semua melakukan kesalahan."

Alisku berkerut. "Apa?"

"Tak apa. Memaafkan kesalahan adik adalah salah satu pekerjaan kakak." celotehnya lagi, tidak menaruh perhatian pada reaksiku.

"...what?"

"Kau akan sadar yang kubilang selama ini benar. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya."

"Ka...kashi?"

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menoleh terkejut. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang separuh terbuka. Tatapannya mengarah ke Kakashi, tapi seolah menembus laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah."

Tanpa babibu tidak penting seperti biasanya Kakashi mengambil daun pintu yang masih menyisakan celah dan menghilang di baliknya. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur Sasuke tiba sebelum keadaan menjadi buruk atau menyesal tidak sempat membuat Kakashi menjelaskan perkataannya.

...

Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"!"

Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku. Hangat tubuhnya mengalir dari sepersekian detik interaksi kami. Nyaman harum tubuhnya membuatku merasa rileks.

"Ah...aku sudah baikanーhmmpー"

Bola mataku melebar merasakan bibir Sasuke membungkam mulutku.

Eh?

Eh?!

"Sa-sasuke...! Hentikan!" pintaku sembari mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming dan semakin erat mendekapku.

"Kau dan Itachiー"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak akan menyentuhmu." tegasnya.

Hawa panas bisa kurasakan merayap dari dadaku yang berdegup tidak karuan ke leher, kemudian ke wajahku. Itu benar. Tapi-tapi-!

Cup!

"Geser sedikit."

Eh?

Aku masih melongo saat Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya yang besar mendekapku tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun. Ia tidak lagi menciumiku, bibirnya di bahu kananku, pasif.

"Sa...suke...?"

"Hn."

Gumaman yang pekat dengan nada kantuk.

"..."

"If there's something you wanna say, say it."

"Ah..."

Posisi ini...seperti dulu.

Di mansion Tokyo.

"...Itachi...di mana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, setelah memutuskan bertanya mengapa ia menciumku tanpa alasan tidak akan memberiku jawaban.

"Chatan."

"..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, hangat uap air dari hidungnya membasuh leherku. "Ia mengurus pesawat jet yang akan membawa kita ke Vaduz."

"Begitu."

Setelahnya Sasuke hanya diam, nafasnya menjadi pelan dan panjang, mirip orang terlelap. Benar juga, meski Sasuke tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi dari Itachi, ia tetap punya tanggung jawab akan korporasi. Aku dengar dari Juugo kalau Sasuke membawa berkas-berkas pekerjaannya ke Kitanakagusuku.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sasuke."

Pertanyaan tentang ciuman impromptu barusan jadi tidak bisa kusuarakan. Tapi melihat dari bagaimana Sasuke langsung memelukku dan tidak memaksakan dirinya padaku...sepertinya bukan sesi bercumbu yang ia inginkan.

Andaikan ia meminta bercinta, apa aku harus menolaknya?

Aku mendekap Sasuke di dadaku, rambut obsidian pantat ayam miliknya menggelitik jemariku. Posisi kami menyerupai Ibu yang menyusui anaknya, tapi bagiku lebih mirip kekasih yang memanjakan pasangannya yang kelelahan. Posisi kami sangat beresiko. Aku yakin Itachi tidak masalah melihat kami berpelukan seperti ini, tapi kalau Sasuke meminta lebih dari ini...

Cup.

Giliranku mengecup Sasuke di kepalanya.

Entahlah. Aku tidak paham. Kami kembali bersama bertiga. Kami keluarga. Tapi lebih dari saudara. Apa itu berarti mereka boleh menciumku? Atau tidak? Apa Itachi akan membiarkan Sasuke menciumku seperti tadi? Apa Sasuke akan membiarkan Itachi jika dia berbuat yang sama? Apa aku boleh mencium lebih dulu? Apa aku boleh membalas ciuman mereka?

Tidak ada batasan yang jelas.

"Don't think about it too much."

Suara berat mengantuk Sasuke seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Eh?"

"Aku cuma ingin menciummu. Itu saja."

Aku berkedip beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Senyuman nakal merambat di bibirku.

"Hmm. Aku juga, cuma ingin menjejalkan dadaku di mukamu kok."

"Dada rata begini?" gumamnya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuhku.

"APA KAMU BILANGー"

Cup.

Tanganku yang melayang di udara dan siap menjambak Sasuke terhenti.

Cup. Cup.

Yep, Sasuke menciumi dadaku yang terbalut piyama.

"I like them."

"...HA?!"

Tubuh Sasuke yang menempel pada tubuhku mendadak kehilangan tenaganya, tempo naik-turun nafas sang empunya kembali melambat.

Ya ampun, dia tidur setelah seenaknya melecehkanku?!

Tanganku menepuk-nepuk pipiku kesal, sudah malu tidak karuan gara-gara perkataan sembarangan Sasuke. Mau saudara atau bukan, yang barusan itu tetap saja pelecehan seksual!

"Hei."

"Ya ampun, tidur atau tidak, pilih salah satu!" seruku putus asa.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Kakashi...jangan pedulikan."

"!"

Sasuke...ia mengetahuinya?

"Hmm...tapi mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya, Sasuke." ucapku hati-hati, tidak ingin terlalu membuatnya khawatir.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tahu, tentang bagaimana jika aku tidak ada, kalian akan mencapai potensi tertinggi kalian masing-masing." bisikku lirih, sesekali menciumi rambut Sasuke.

"Tidak usah dengarkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan." tegasnya lagi, tapi nada bicaranya semakin melemah seolah tidak lama lagi ia akan menyerah pada rasa kantuk.

Benarkah?

"Kalau saja aku tidak lahir, kalian akan mencintai gadis lain. Punya kehidupan yang bahagia."

Sasuke mendecak. Ia masih punya kekuatan melawan lelah rupanya.

"Kami tidak butuh gadis lain."

Oke, yang barusan itu membuat jantungku lompat.

"Kau bicara begitu, tapiー"

"Apapun yang terjadi," potong Sasuke. "Aku dan Itachi, bahkan di kehidupan lain, akan tetap mencarimu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik buatku untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun...di kehidupan lain?

"...kau yakin?"

Sasuke menggeram, memberikan konfirmasinya.

"Seratus persen yakin?"

Geraman berikutnya terdengar lebih rendah, seakan ia mencoba menghaluskan tanggapannya.

"Andaikan...aku menghilang di kehidupan ini...bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh." jawabnya ketus.

"Seandainya, cuma seandainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun di pelukanku, tapi aku tahu dari gerakan tubuhnya ia terjaga.

"Kami pasti akan menemukanmu."

Aku menggigit bibir. Uchiha Corporation punya semua sumber daya yang ada di dunia, mereka pasti akan menemukanku. Seharusnya begitu.

"Krr..."

Suara dengkuran Sasuke terdengar samar. Aku menghela nafas. Aku sudah menahannya dari tidur terlalu lama.

"Selamat tidur."

Selamat tidur wahai keturunan Uchiha. Keturunan makhluk kegelapan. Mata hitam. Rambut hitam. Bahkan mungkin hati berwarna hitam milikmu yang mendambakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau miliki untukmu seorang. Segala sesuatu tentang dirimu meneriakkan keagungan malam.

Kita.

Kita para Uchiha.

 _ **"Itachi ini, Sasuke itu, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa masalah sebenarnya di sini adalah kau?"**_

 _ **"Lagipula, mereka berdua tidak akan melepaskan nona...apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah."**_

...

...kalian tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan kulakukan.


	45. Chapter 45

"Menyerahlah."

Kakashi berbalik, ekspresi dingin Juugo menyambutnya.

"Juugo-san." senyuman palsu Kakashi beraksi, "aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu barusan. Kau punya bakat main petak umpet."

"Ikatan mereka bertiga lebih kuat dari yang kau pikir. Orang luar sepertimu tidak punya kesempatan."

Senyum Kakashi memudar, tapi tetap ada kesan terhibur di sana.

"Dingin sekali. Apa kau tahu aku masih keturunan Uchiha?"

"Dan hanya karena alasan itu Itachi-donno mempekerjakanmu. Beliau tidak pernah setuju dengan kebijakan keras keluarga Uchiha di masa lalu, dan merasa bersalah karenanya. Ia hanya bersimpatik padamu."

Kakashi bersender pada pintu kamar Tenten, tidak sedikitpun menyangkal kegiatan mengupingnya barusan.

"Kata-kata keras seperti itu terdengar seperti meremehkan kemampuan medisku. Aku adalah lulusan terbaik di angkatanku, dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan Uchiha untuk menerimaku kembali."

"Tentu. Karena Uchiha adalah alasan adik tercintamu bunuh diri dengan Obito."

Kakashi menyegel mulutnya dengan senyuman, menunggu Juugo melanjutkan.

"Uchiha Corporation melaporkannya sebagai kecelakaan, meskipun sebenarnya mereka berniat menghabisi Obito dan Rin karena skandal incest; keputusan mereka untuk bunuh diri sangat membantu perusahaan karena tidak ada tangan yang terkotori. Tapi kematian Rin merugikan satu pihak."

Kakashi menunduk.

"Kau, Hatake Kakashi, alias Uchiha Kakashi. Siapa lagi?"

"Tidak ada kakak yang tidak menangisi kematian adiknya,

Juugo-san."

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi tentu kematian Rin akan membuatmu, yang mencintainya lebih dari seorang adik, hancur."

"Oke, dengar-"

"Kau bukan orang jahat, Kakashi-san."

Laki-laki berambut perak memaku.

"Jangan buat sejarah di mana Uchiha memburu Uchiha terulang. Apalagi di mana aku yang akan memimpin perburuan itu, harus menangkapmu dalam keadaan mati."

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia terbiasa dengan ancaman. Heh, hidup sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang tidak dianggap jauh lebih menantang dibanding menghadapi bodyguard yang baru mengenal sejarah keluarga yang dilayaninya selama beberapa tahun. Sementara Kakashi, bangga akan pencapaiannya tanpa harus memakai marga Uchiha. Ia selalu berhasil melewati penghalang di jalannya, dan ia tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau bicara seolah aku adalah ancaman bagi perusahaan."

"Tidak, bukan perusahaan. Hanya nona Tenten."

Tenten, huh?

Gadis berambut coklat itu.

Sheesh.

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut coklat.

Kenapa mereka, keturunan UchihaーKakashi juga termasukーpunya nasib buruk berurusan dengan warna membosankan itu?

Padahal banyak gadis yang lebih menarik di luar sana.

Tapi ia harus tertarik pada Tenten.

Pada...Rin.

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik pada Tenten dalam artian seperti itu."

"Tertarik atau tidak, aku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang menguntungkan kita semua."

Kakashi melepaskan senyumnya. Ketika menoleh untuk membalas pandangan Juugo, topeng ramah itu luntur sepenuhnya.

"Itachi yang meminta?"

Juugo mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

"Keluarga Uchiha sangat berterima kasih atas jasa-jasamu selama ini."

Kakashi awalnya hanya diam, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Seolah tanpa beban, ia menerima surat tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati Juugo.

"Dibuang setelah dianggap mengancam bunga kecil miliknya...begini cara Uchiha."

Bukan berarti Kakashi tidak melihatnya datang...hanya saja, mungkin ia terlalu menekan Itachi. Heh. Bahkan lelaki dingin itu bisa tunduk pada tekanan dari lelaki sepertinya.

Juugo menggeleng. "Bukan, itu hanyalah surat pemberhentian tugas, bukan pemecatan. Kau akan ditugaskan di rumah sakit pusat milik korporasi."

"Apa bedanya?"

Suara kertas bertemu telapak tangan secara konstan terdengar, cara Kakashi bermain dengan kertas bertuliskan kanji pemutusan kerjasama seolah ia tidak peduli jika ia baru kehilangan pekerjaannya atau tidak.

"Berhati-hatilah, Juugo-san. Kau bisa berakhir sama sepertiku."

"Tidak. Kita berbeda, Kakashi-san. Kau terbang terlalu dekat sampai kau terpikat dengan keindahan bunga yang seharusnya kau jaga."

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau sampaikan ini pada Itachi?"

Surat itu terbang di udara untuk beberapa saat sebelum jatuh ke lantai, kedua kaki Kakashi membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan lantai bawah.

"Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan serangga ini; aku berhenti bekerja untuk Uchiha."


	46. Chapter 46

"Kakashi berhenti?"

Aku masih tidak percaya akan berita yang disampaikan Itachi-nii ketika ia pulang ke Kitanakagusuku. Itachi masih terbalut pakaian formal lengkap khas pekerja kantoran dan sedang berkutat dengan dasi miliknya. Wajahnya tampak seolah ada yang membebaninya.

"Ah, kubantu."

"Ou." gumam Itachi, menerima bantuanku melepaskan dasi bermotif polos. Matanya berubah sayu saat mendekati sisi kanan kasurku. Karena lelah atau pikiran, aku tidak tahu.

Kakashi berhenti?

Tapi kenapa?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada kasual, berusaha agar Itachi tidak mendeteksi rasa penasaranku.

Kalau begitu apa aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang tawaran anehnya itu?

Tapi ajakannya terlalu serius, apa mungkin ia membuangnya begitu saja?

"Tanyakan itu pada Juugo. For now..."

 ** _Bugh!_**

Kepalan tangan Itachi memukul selimut yang kugunakan, suaranya seperti pemukul kayu bertemu daging mochi di tahun baru. Aku meringis menunggu rasa sakit dari impak yang tidak pernah datang.

"Sakit, kan!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba dari dalam selimut melompat dan berseru ke arah Itachi, tangannya bersiap untuk mendaratkan pukulan balasan. Tapi Itachi yang menduganya menghentikan serangan balik itu dengan dua jarinya di dahi Sasuke. Uchiha yang lebih muda mengaduh kesakitan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kasihan melihatnya.

"What are you doing?" tanya Itachi rendah dan berbahaya, nadanya tidak menyukai sikap Sasuke yang tanpa dosa tidur satu kasur denganku.

"Kau buta? Aku sedang tidur, tapi kau menginterupsi!"

"Kau punya kamar sendiri di hotel di Chatan. Kembali ke sana atau tidur di lantai. Jangan ganggu Tenten."

Tung...jadi itu yang Itachi khawatirkan?

"Aku...tidak keberatan, kok..."

Merasa dibela, Sasuke melempar ekspresi sombong dan kembali merangkul pinggangku, seolah berniat kembali tidur. Tapi Itachi tidak membiarkannya.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Pura-pura tidak mendengar protes Sasuke, Itachi menyeret kerah hoodie Sasuke menuju sofa kecil di ujung ruangan. Setelah Sasuke terduduk dan akan kembali memprotes, Itachi membungkamnya dengan melempar tumpukan berkas baru.

"Bagianmu yang kau tinggalkan di hotel demi menyusup kemari. Selesaikan malam ini atau gajimu kupotong."

"...!"

Aku menahan geli melihat ekspresi terkalahkan Sasuke. Mau bagaimana juga, Itachi adalah calon pewaris utama korporasi. Sasuke harus mengisi posisi vice CEO nantinya, tapi untuk sekarang, semua kendali utama berada di tangan Itachi. Kata-kata darinya adalah perintah.

"Tadaima."

Ah...

Aku bengong saat Itachi kembali ke sisiku dan menunduk, bibirnya merambat ke arahku. Sama seperti saat Sasuke menciumku kemarin.

Cup.

"O-okaeri..." sahutku panik. Mataku mencuri pandang ke Sasuke sekilas, tapi ia tidak peduli sedikitpun.

Itachi memandangiku beberapa saat, tangannya mengecek kerah piyamaku.

"Dia tidak menandaimu seenaknya, kan?"

"Ah hahaha...tidak...Sasuke cuma menciumku dan tidur sambil memelukku."

"Hn."

Ng? Tidak ada reaksi marah atau apapun dari Itachi setelah mendengar Sasuke menciumku dan tidurーsecara harafiahーbersama. Ng? Ng? Jadi ini boleh? Tapi menandai dengan gigitan tidak boleh? Ng? Kok?

Aneh.

Ini aneh!

Harus laporan tentang semua kegiatanku dengan Sasuke saat Itachi-nii tidak ada...rasanya seperti...seperti...

"Kita seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah saja." komentar Itachi lirih sambil mengawasi Sasuke di ujung ruangan, menggerutu sambil memindai berkas pekerjaannya.

Nah!

Tapi bukannya pernikahan antara dua orang, tapi tiga orang sekaligus!

Memangnya boleh begini?!

"Sarapan hari ini, nona, donno, tuan muda."

Juugo muncul entah dari mana, membawa meja beroda dengan hidangan full course. Terakhir aku melihat perlengkapan makan selengkap ini adalah saat di Tokyo. Jangan bilang Juugo sengaja membawanya kemari?

"Taruh saja punyaku di sana." pinta Sasuke, masih sibuk sendiri.

"Apa menu hari ini?" tanya Itachi sembari memintaku memberinya ruang di atas kasur.

"Baguette as appetizer, wagyu beef steak with specialty sauce, belgian yogurt as dessert, dan susu terbaik Kobe, freshly milked this morning."

"Uwa...kayaknya enak!"

Itachi menghela nafas melihat antusiasmeku. "Itu menu-ku dan Sasuke. Kau belum boleh makan makanan padat."

"Heh?!"

"Untuk nona Tenten; specialty chicken soup dan non-spicy curry, buah-buahan okayama dan susu Kobe. Selamat menikmati."

Aku menganga karena yang baru saja membawakan meja makanan ke kasurku adalah Sasuke dan bukannya Juugo. Alisnya bertaut seolah memintaku mulai memakan hidangan yang tersedia.

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi." tegas Itachi.

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi." balas Sasuke.

"Steak Wagyu!"

"Hanya yang terbaik dari chef sekaligus butler anda, nona." imbuh Juugo penuh bangga.

"Mau buatanmu atau bukan, percuma kalau aku tidak boleh memakannya!"

"Nanti, setelah kau pulih."

"Nanti itu kapan?! Bukannya aku cuma demam?! Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang yang punya penyakit keras?!"

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkan demam. Demam bisa jadi gejala penyakit yang lebih serius, dan bisa mengancam nyawa jika tidak dirawat hingga tuntas."

"KAKASHI BILANG AKU CUMA DEMAM KARENA PENURUNAN IMUNITAS!"

Juugo tertawa kecil, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sai yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Andai saja Sai perhatian seperti itu di saat aku sakit."

Sai berdehem. "Aku akan bisa lebih perhatian jika kau tidak menularkan pilekmu padaku."

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Juugo.

"Kami mau pamit. Aku harus mengunjungi rumah mertuaku setiap transisi musim dinginーmeskipun di Okinawa tidak ada bedanya, sih."

"Kami akan ke Fukuoka selama dua minggu. Minggu depan kalian sudah tidak di sini, kan?"

"Eh?"

Aku melirik Sasuke dan Itachi meminta penjelasan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berjalan tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Vaduz." ucap Itachi tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Pesawat jetnya sudah menunggu di Chatan?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi. Tuh kan, mereka pasti sudah mendiskusikannya di belakangku.

Itachi mengangguk. "Siapkan pakaian musim dinginmu. Juugo, tolong urus keperluan Tenten."

"Baik."

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengunjungi makam ayahmu." ujar Ino senang, tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

"I-iya. Akhirnya." jawabku seadanya, masih belum paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan. Jangan menyusahkan kedua kakakmu, Uchiha-sama." goda Sai.

"Mou, yang ada mereka berdua yang akan menyusahkanku. Dan apa-apaan caramu memanggilku dengan sufiks 'sama'? Seram!"

"Kudengar Juugo-san tidak ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, sayangnya tidak." jawab Juugo lesu.

"...kau harusnya senang karena dapat libur, dasar workaholic." celetuk Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau juga sama? Dari tadi kau belum melepas pandanganmu dari berkas di tanganmu, kan." balasku.

"Multi-tasking."

"Workaholic."

"Multi-tasking."

"Jadi kalian akan naik pesawat komersil?" potong Itachi, menyita perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan dari argumen kekanakan antara Sasuke dan aku.

"Iya, karena tidak semua orang mampu membayar jet pribadi seperti kalian." canda Ino.

"Kami harus menggunakan jet pribadi. Pers bisa gila jika melihat kami di ruang tunggu bandara."

"Benar juga."

Aku merinding, membayangkan kegilaan pers yang meliput kami saat masih kecil dulu. Meskipun sudah menggunakan masker sekalipun, ketampanan Sasuke dan Itachi yang menarik perhatian media massa tetap ketahuan. Pers memburu keluarga kami karena mereka berdua menolak menjadi sampul majalah yang membahas anak-anak orang kaya. Penampilan dan finansial, dua senjata mematikan yang jadi incaran banyak orang. Fugaku melarang kami mempublikasikan apapun ke media, karena bisa digunakan saingan Uchiha Corporation untuk membuat image perusahaan yang jelek. Karena itu pula kami home-schooling.

"Aku tidak pernah paham kenapa mereka sekeras kepala itu meliput orang yang bukan selebritis." komentar Sasuke.

"Publisitas, Sasuke. Pers selalu butuh beritaーtidak peduli seberapa irelevanーapalagi jika wajah yang mereka taruh di media cetak punya latar belakang berpengaruh." kataku sedikit kesal orang sepintar dia tidak paham bagaimana dunia bekerja.

Ino memandangiku dalam diam.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Kalau...pers gila akan Itachi-san dan Sasuke-san...kenapa mereka tidak gila tentangmu?"

Kami terdiam. Benar juga. Kenapa?

"Mungkin karena...aku nggak good-looking seperti mereka." beberku datar.

"Bodoh. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena kami membuatmu memakai masker, topi, dan kacamata. Mikoto selalu menggulung rambutmu ke dalam topi, membuat mereka bingung akan gendermu." sela Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau selalu berlarian memakai jumpsuit dan kaos oblong, tidak pernah memakai baju feminim. Pers masih bertanya-tanya apa kau anggota keluarga atau kerabat Uchiha." timpal Itachi.

"Hmm. Jadi nona pernah tomboy." gumam Juugo.

"Tunggu! Kenapa jadi membahas aku? Ino, Sai, kalian harus ke bandara, kan?!"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Cepat sembuh, ya, Tenten!"

"Maaf merepotkanmu." kata Sai pada Juugo, tangannya menyodorkan kunci rumah.

"Tidak masalah. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

"Tenten." bisik Ino. Di belakang, Juugo, Sasuke dan Itachi mengantar Sai keluar ruangan, menuju lantai bawah sepertinya.

"Ng?"

Ino mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menutupi bibirnya agar tidak ada tahu apa yang ia bisikkan.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih untuk mengambil first time-mu?"

"HAAA?!"

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Itachi. Ketiga pria lainnya di pintu ikut memandangi kami dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Aku memegangi mulutku dirundung malu, tidak tahu harus memberitahu Itachi apa.

"Ino, ayo." ajak Sai yang melihat Ino masih berada di sisiku.

"Ka-kalian turun saja dulu! Kami sedang membahas urusan perempuan!"

Mereka berempat berpandangan, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan berlalu keluar kamar.

"Ino! Bercandamu keterlaluan!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kalian sudah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, tapi ada dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Tidak mungkin keperawananmu dibagi, kan?"

"Akuーituーaku rasa mereka tidak berniat melakukan itu padaku, kok." belaku sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan dalam gestur tidak mungkin. Pipiku masih panas, membayangkan Itachi dan Sasuke dalam keadaan di mana mereka memintaku memilih di antara keduanya. Tidak mungkin!

"Hee? Hmm. Dengan keadaan sekarang aku rasa itu bisa saja...tapi kau yakin? Mereka juga laki-laki, lho?"

"Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin! Kalaupun disuruh memilih, aku nggak bisa!"

Ino merengut. "Apa supaya adil, kau berikan yang di 'belakang' juga?"

"INO!"

"Habis, kalian pernah bercinta, kan? Antara kamu, Sasuke-san dan Itachi-san..."

Aku mengangguk malu, kesal, tapi kami memang pernah melakukan 'anything but sex'. Tapiーbercinta berbarengan dengan mereka berdua?! Memikirkannya saja aku tidak sanggup!

"Karenanya kupikir, mereka pasti mau melakukan yang lebih, kau tahu? Mana mungkin mereka puas hanya dengan menggunakan tangan?"

"Ino!" geramku kesal.

"Tapi kurasa mereka tulus ingin bersamamu, harusnya sih tidak masalah siapa yang duluanー"

Aku panik menutup telinga. "I-n-o!"

Tangan Ino mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Yah, apapun keputusanmu, aku mendukungmu."

"Kumohon cepat berangkat ke Chatan." rengekku ingin menangis.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Pastikan kali ini kau bahagia, oke? Tenten?"

 _ **Deg.**_

Kata-kata Ino setelahnya tidak dapat kuingat. Ia berpamitan dan bergegas menyusul Sai ke lantai bawah. Aku membuka jendela dan membiarkan korden tertiup angin kencang Kitanakagusuku musim gugur. Ino yang menyadari tatapanku melambaikan tangannya, Sai di kursi supir mengikuti gestur Ino.

Aku baru menyadarinya.

Mungkin...Ino dan Sai adalah hal terdekat dengan orang tua yang pernah kumiliki.

Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah orang tua yang cukup baik, kurasa, jika kau tidak menghitung masa di mana Fugaku mencerai-beraikan keluarga kami. But he could've done better.

Tentu, orang tua tidak akan membiarkanmu mencintai kedua kakak kandungmu, tapi...

Lebih dari sekedar teman dan partner bisnis, mereka selalu menginginkan yang terbaik buatku, meyakinkanku akan pilihan yang musti kubuat. Semua pilihanku, haruslah merupakan keinginanku sendiri.

Aku mendekatkan kedua tanganku ke mulut.

'Jangan lupa oleh-oleh.'

Ino tertawa dari kejauhan, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuk gestur oke. Ia menangkap pesan bisu dariku. Tersenyum balik, aku memperlihatkan gestur yang sama. Mobil mereka pun menghilang di kejauhan, meninggalkan ladang bunga yang kini kosong karena panen terakhir sebelum musim dingin.

Dua sosok berambut gelap di bawah berjalan ke tempat yang beberapa waktu lalu ditempati mobil Chevrolet Sai, seolah keberadaannya ingin diketahui olehku. Wajah mereka berdua ditumpahi bayangan lebat dedaunan pohon yang menjadi pembatas lahan bunga dan rumah. Sesuatu tentang tatapan mereka membuatku teringat masa kecil kami.

Tapi yang berdiri di depan padang bunga matahari bukanlah anak kecil. Melainkan dua pria dewasa.

Kini hati dua pria dewasa itu ada di dalam genggamanku.

...genggaman yang saking kuatnya, aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari tempat di mana kukuku bertemu daging.


	47. Chapter 47

"Herzlich willkommen in Liechtenstein."

 _Selamat datang di Liechtenstein._

Tumpukan salju tipis mulai memenuhi jalanan kota ibukota Vaduz. Infrastrukturnya yang berbau Eropa timur berjejer membentuk kontur perkotaan yang unik, berbeda dari Tokyo.

Mataku sibuk melihat ke sana kemari, mencoba merekam semua pemandangan yang ada. Hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang adalah keturunan Kaukasia, dan sosok tiga orang Jepang di perempatan jalan menuju museum seni Vaduz menarik perhatian mereka.

"Bahasa Jerman-mu boleh juga." puji Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sibuk mengangkat telepon dari resepsionis hotel kami.

"Dein Deutsch ist auch toll."

 _Bahasa Jerman-mu juga bagus._

"Aber dein Deutsch ist super."

 _Tapi bahasa Jerman-mu lebih bagus._

"Um, jadi kita ke mana dulu?" sanggahku tidak sabaran.

Itachi menutup teleponnya, memasukkannya ke saku trench coat kemudian melirik ke jam tangan Burberry miliknya.

"Jam 12...ini jam tersibuk museum."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" seruku.

Itachi berpaling ke Sasuke. Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengangguk.

"Ayo." ajaknya.

"Ehー"

"Biaya masuknya lumayan mahal. Aku harap food court mereka menjual kopi yang sepadan dengan ini semua." komentar Itachi sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam museum.

"Tungー"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Bicara soal kopi, aku juga mau. Aku tidak bisa tidur di jet semalam."

"Kalianー"

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan. Setelah tur seni ini kita sarapan. Kudengar mereka menjual sushi yang enak." kata Itachi.

"...sushi Jepang atau sushi Amerika?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi meringis.

"Firasatku mengatakan sushi Amerika, tapi itu bukan masalah buatmu, kan."

"ItachiーSasukeー"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku mau kopi saja."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalian berdua! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!"

Sasuke dan Itachi akhirnya menoleh, meskipun semua mata sudah memperhatikan kami bertiga dari tadi.

"Kenapa, Tenten? Kau mau sushi?"

"Bukanー"

"Kalau makan sushi Amerika banyak minyaknya, kau tahu? Nanti tenggorokanmu bisa sakit."

"Tanganku, tahu! Tanganku!"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Tangan?" sebut Itachi ragu.

"Tanganmu sakit? Kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan! Tolong berhenti menggandengku seperti anak kecil begini!" seruku putus asa.

Dua pasang mata onyx bergulir ke bawah. Di genggaman mereka masing-masing jemari milikku menggeliat minta dibebaskan.

"Kukira apa." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kau membuat kami kaget saja." keluh Itachi.

"Aku serius! Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tidak boleh. Kita tidak membawa seorangpun bodyguard karena menghindari endusan korporasi. Kalau kau hilang saat kami menoleh bagaimana?" argumen Sasuke, memotong bagian-bagian penting yang sebenarnya bisa membuat argumennya lebih bisa kuterima.

"Tidak akan! Siapa yang mau menculik turis sepertiku?!"

"Kau lupa? Uchiha Corporation punya kantor tidak tetap di sini. Tidak banyak turis Jepang datang ke negara kecil seperti ini, mereka bisa curiga. Kecilkan suaramu, jangan menarik perhatian."

"Aku tahu! Tapi bagaimana aku mau mengambil foto kalau kedua tanganku digandeng terus seperti ini?" protesku sambil mengangkat pergelangan tanganku yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan mengambil foto, kau diam dan perhatikan saja."

"Haaah?!" seruku tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Tenten."

Aku menoleh pada Itachi, memasang wajah memelas, tapi tidak bekerja. Pertanyaan justru keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan kekasih di museum?"

Aku memasang wajah what the fuck, Itachi?

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Aku menghela nafas, masih mencoba melepaskan genggaman mereka berdua sekuat tenagaku, tapi sia-sia.

"Entahlah! Ciuman? Terlalu vulgar. Pelukan? Tidak pantas. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada pasangan yang mau pergi ke museum? Bukankah harusnya mereka ke taman bermain atau semacamnya?"

Itachi mengacuhkan dua pertanyaan terakhirku dan melanjutkan. "Coba lagi."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku tidak tahu! Pegangan tangan, mungkin?"

"Damn right." komentar Sasuke, tiba-tiba tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku menyusupkan jemarinya di antara jemariku.

Aku berkedip. What?

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan turnya. Kita masih punya tempat lain untuk dikunjungi." timpal Itachi, kali ini jari-jari jenjang miliknya mengunci jemariku.

"Eーeh?!"

Mataku berpindah dari Sasuke ke Itachi, yang mulai mengapresiasi karya pahatan kontemporer di hadapan kami serius. Hangat tangan mereka mengalir ke tubuhku, membuat pipiku yang terkena balutan syal rajut ikut merasa panas saat aku mulai menyadari.

Jadi...ini maksud mereka...

"Kenapa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..." bisikku lirih, menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Tenten baru sadar kita sedang double date, Sasuke."

Aku memekik dalam hati. _Double date?!_

Sasuke menghela nafas ketus. "Lamban."

Jadi ini beneran double date?!

Eh?! Eh?!

Kami bertiga sedang double date?!

Itachi berbisik pelan. "Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"E...eh...ah...b-baik..." bisikku balik.

"Itachi benar. Kami cuma mencari alasan agar bisa menggenggam tanganmu di depan umum seperti ini."

"Eh?!"

"Kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya di Jepang." perjelas Itachi. "Kau bisa bayangkan kegilaan pers kalau melihat sikap kita."

Aku menunduk. Dua tangan yang menggenggam tanganku terasa hangat. Lebih hangat dari sweater Commes de Garcons yang kutumpuk dengan bomber jacket navy Zara yang kukenakan. Begini dekatnya mereka berdua denganku di negara asing, tapi kami masih dihantui korporasi dan pers.

Gyut.

Itachi dan Sasuke sontak menoleh, tangan mereka digenggam erat. Aku melangkah ke arah tangga, menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan turnya."

"Ten?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Aku lapar. Di mana sih food court-nya?"

"Kalau tidak salah di lantai empat." jawab Itachi."

"Ayoーkita skip langsung ke sarapan saja, aku sudah tidak sabar." jawabku sedikit panik. Pipiku terasa panasーmereka pasti bisa melihatnya sekilas.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi dan Sasuke di punggungku, mungkin tersenyum penuh tahu atau apapun itu. Aku hanya menunduk melihat ke lantai, tidak sanggup menatap ke wajah mereka ketika mereka berdua menyusul di sisi kiri dan kananku, sekarang memimpin rombongan.

"Tsundere, ya? Siapa sangka?" celetuk Sasuke, tangannya meremas tanganku.

"Bunga matahariku manis sekali." komentar Itachi.

"Ka-kalian berdua berisik!"


	48. Chapter 48

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melahap makanan itu."

Aku menoleh ke Sasuke, ekspresinya masam memperhatikanku memasukkan sushi ke mulutku. Kami sedang menikmati sarapan di food court Museum Vaduz. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak memesan apapun kecuali kopi hitam, sementara aku memesan sushi dan Cafe au Lait. Sesuai dugaan Itachi, sushi yang dijual di sini adalah sushi ala Amerika dan bukan sushi mentah seperti di Jepang.

"Kenapa? Enak kok."

"Ugh-aku tidak tahan dengan minyaknyaーtidak, aku tidak butuh." ujarnya saat kusodorkan sushi dengan sumpit.

"Berikan padaku, Tenten."

Itachi langsung melahap california roll yang kusuapkan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'terima kasih' sambil masih menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"...kau bisa makan dengan tangan kiri?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan kidal. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang tengah merehatkan dagunya ke telapak tangannya di atas meja tidak memberikan respon. Ia terus menatapku. Aku pun sadar, ia selalu melakukannya saat sesi kelas dengan Danzo di mansion Tokyo.

"Sudah tidak sabar mau bergandengan tangan lagi, ya?" candaku sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke menggunakan ujung sumpit.

Benar saja, tangan kananku sudah sibuk dengan mengendalikan sumpit. Mana bisa pegangan tangan kalau seperti ini. Di sebelah kiriku, Itachi merangkul bahuku kasual. Ia masih saja menerima telepon.

"Hn."

"Eh?" aku terpaku.

"Iya. Aku ingin menggandengmu lagi." jawabnya mantap, tanpa keraguan.

 _ **Blush!**_

Kenapa aku yang merona sih?! Lagian sejak kapan Sasuke semanis dan sejujur ini akan apa yang ia mau?!

"Ugh...fine." keluhku, sumpit kuletakkan di pinggir piring.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihatku mengunci jemari dengan tangan kirinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berinisiatif duluan.

"Sekarang kita gandengan. Tapi kau harus menyuapiku."

Sasuke tersenyum. Aku tahu ia menahan tawa melihat betapa tidak nyamannya aku menginisiasi skinship, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Ia mengambil sumpitku dan mulai menyuapiku.

"Sudah resmi. Kita bertiga turis ilegal sekarang."

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh meminjam kecepatan cahaya. Bedanya, di wajah Sasuke tidak ada keterkejutan seperti di wajahku.

"Apa?!"

Itachi menyimpan telepon genggam miliknya di saku trench coat.

"Kita tidak bisa memakai jet pribadi milikku atau milik ayah karena riwayat penerbangannya akan dilaporkan ke korporasi. Naik pesawat komersil sama saja bunuh diri, jadi aku meminta bantuan."

"Shisui, ya?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Shisui?"

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Uchiha Shisui, teman baikku. Dia jenius yang baru membangun perusahaan perakit jet pribadi."

"Jadi pesawat jet yang kita pakai semalam itu prototipe hasil karyanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Tapi...kalau dia Uchiha, apa tidak ketahuan kita memakai jet punya perusahaan untuk ke luar negeri?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak. Shisui boleh mendanai perusahan jet pribadinya, tapi hak cipta produknya milik Tenzou, mitra kerjanya. Gampangnya, Shisui adalah Uchiha yang mempunyai usaha di luar radar korporasi. Klan Uchiha tidak punya hak ikut campur."

"Pantas kita tidak dimintai paspor dan visa. Kita semacam barang selundupan rupanya." kata Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pesawat jet yang kita naiki adalah pesanan milyuner di Liechtenstein. Seharusnya tidak ada penumpang saat jetnya tiba di bandara. Shisui menyogok pilotnya untuk tutup mulut, membuat pemesannya datang melihat jetnya beberapa jam setelah kita turun."

"Sampai sejauh itu?"

"Bukan cuma itu, kan. Aku yakin Shisui harus menyogok pihak bandara juga supaya kita bisa keluar dari bandara tanpa pemeriksaan." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Ingat saat kita mengekor pilotnya saat keluar dari bandara dan melewati pihak keamanan tanpa kesulitan? Ia mengatakan kita bagian kru pesawat jet. Cuma masalah menggunakan wewenang dan mengatakan hal yang tepat."

Aku menganga. Bukankah itu berarti kami terancam dideportasi jika ketahuan? Seperti di film-film aksi saja!

Itachi memukul kepalaku pelan. "Apa kau puas, bunga matahariku?"

"H-he?"

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya. "Dia rela melanggar hukum penerbangan internasional demi memenuhi keinginanmu mengunjungi kuburan Fugaku."

"A-akuー"

"Yah, meskipun sekarang kau juga termasuk kriminal." sesal Itachi.

Benar. Kami akhirnya tiba di Vaduz. Tempat di mana Ayah dikubur. Aku bersikeras ingin melihat kuburan Ayah. Itachi tahu lokasi pastinya, meskipun untuk dua tahun ke depan kami masih belum boleh mengunjunginya secara resmi.

"Aku...berhutang seumur hidup padamu...Itachi-nii." ucapku penuh penyesalan sudah menyeretnya melakukan hal ilegal.

Itachi tertawa. "Kalau begitu tetap di sisiku seumur hidupmu."

Deg.

"Di sisiku juga." sela Sasuke.

"Oh, kau masih di sini, Sasuke?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Soal...itu...

"Sudah hampir waktunya."

"Eh?" aku mendongak. "Maaf, apa katamu, Itachi-nii?"

Itachi terdiam melihat gejolak di sekelumit ekspresiku. Aku menggigit bibir, menyesali telah membiarkan Itachi melihat kekalutanku. Kalau dia mencecarku, aku tidak akan bisa menghindar.

Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah waktunya berangkat ke Malbun. Kau ingin belajar ski es, bukan?"

"Ah. Iya, benar." desahku.

"Bersenang-senang sebelum mengunjungi kuburan Fugaku...aku suka idemu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Sasuke...itu tidak sopan."

"Aku hanya mengatakan sebenarnya. Lagipula, kenapa ski? Bukannya kau jago olah raga? Pasti ski es seperti membalik telapak tangan, kan?"

"Kau...bisa tidak berhenti bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya?" balasku lelah.

"Setelah kupikir, kita belum pernah pergi main ski." kata Itachi.

"Ya, kan? Aku selalu ingin mencobanya!" sahutku semangat.

"Iya, iya, nona jago olah raga. Kau boleh pamer kemampuanmu saat kita tiba di sana."


	49. Chapter 49

"Kau payah."

Aku menunduk malu. Tidak mampu membalas perkataan Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku tertimbun salju yang gugur dari pohon yang kutabrak.

"Sheesh." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menerima tawaran bantuan Sasuke. Dalam beberapa detik aku sudah kembali berdiri dibalut bukan lagi salju tapi perkakas ski es-ku. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kakiku membuatku jatuh ke dekapan Sasuke yang menangkapku di momen yang tepat.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau harusnya jago olah raga?"

"Kakiku sakit..." keluhku.

"Kaki?"

Sasuke bersimpuh di depanku, nyaris membuatku jatuh kembali karena tempatku berpegangan hilang. Sebagai gantinya ia memegangi pinggulku.

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Diam sebentar." perintahnya. Ia mulai meraba-raba pergelangan kaki kananku yang masih terbebat sepatu ski.

"AUH!"

Sasuke langsung berdiri, menahan jatuhku. "Sakit?"

"MENURUTMU?!" jeritku masih disengat rasa sakit gara-gara jamahan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Ugh...tidak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku lelah menabrak pohon terus menerus."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggendongku. Tatapan orang-orang sekitar tidak kami pedulikan.

Aku memukul kepalanya kesal. "Sejak kau sok jadi ahli otot dan merusak pergelangan kakiku barusan, bodoh!"

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhku dari wajahnya. "Bukan salahku kau payah ski."

"I-ini kan percobaan pertamaku! Mentang-mentang kau jago, jangan sombong!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dari kejauhan Itachi terlihat berjalan ke arah kami, papan ski-nya di tangan. Penampilannya yang gagah dibalut pakaian ski dan kacamata ski membuat perempuan-perempuan di sekitar kami mencuri-curi pandang. Ia sudah menunggu kami semenjak beberapa menit lalu melihatku meluncur ke arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke menyusulku karena ia berada tepat di belakangku saat meluncur dan sempat mengubah haluan.

"Adik tercintamu ini sangat suka pohon di musim dingin." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kecelakaan!"

"Kenapa kau digendong? Kakimu terluka?"

"Bunga matahari yang mulia baru saja membuat kakinya terkilir."

"Sasuke! Kau ngajak ribut, ya?!"

Itachi menghela nafas. "Kau beruntung kita masih di training level. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu kalau kita naik ke intermediate level."

"I...ini masih level latihan?" pekikku.

Itachi menunjuk kereta gantung yang bergerak menuju puncak bukit salju sepanjang 3 kilometer.

"Arena ski Malbun punya dua level, easy dan intermediate. Sebaiknya kita kembali dan membawamu ke tenaga medis di kabin utama."

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas."

"Tenten. Kakimu terluka." tegur Itachi.

"Itachi benar. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam." mulai Sasuke, ia pun melangkah ke arah kabin utama.

"Ugh."

"Tunggu."

Sasuke menoleh, membuatku ikut melihat ke arah kakak tertuaku itu.

"Tenten, mana topi rajutmu?"

"Eh? Aaaaaah!" aku meraba kepalaku panik. "Pasti jatuh saat aku menabrak pohon tadi!"

"Kau ini..." geram Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam. Ia memandangi kami dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum bersuara.

"Di mana kau menjatuhkannya?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Maaf..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Itachi. Aku akan menemanimu mencarinya." ujar Sasuke sebelum berlari kecil dan mendudukkanku di sofa berwarna merah besar.

"Medic? Medic!" seru Sasuke kelimpungan memanggil tenaga medis di antara kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul untuk berski.

"Sasuke, aku saja yang panggil. Mungkin mereka sibuk. Pergilah. Itachi menunggu." kataku tidak enak.

Sasuke mendecak, menyayangkan negara terkecil di dunia nomor enam juga punya peak hours hingga menyita perhatian tenaga medis, kemudian berjongkok dan menatapku lekat.

"Kami akan kembali."

"...? Aku tahu."

Tangan Sasuke menarik kepalaku ke arahnya, dahi kami bersundulan.

"Jangan pergi."

 ** _Deg._**

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ada di sini saat kami kembali."

 ** _Deg._**

"Sasuke, akuー"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun." tegasnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap bola mata onyx terindah selain milik Itachi di hadapanku pasrah.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Berjanjilah."

Janji?

Ekspresi tegangku berubah jadi senyuman.

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu? Aku terkilir, mana mungkin bisa ke mana-mana."

Sasuke menggeleng. Bubuk salju yang mengendap di sudut-sudut kacamata ski miliknya berguguran ke lantai karpet.

"Look me in the eye and promise you'll still be here when we get back."

 _ **Deg.**_

Bibirku membuka. Tapi aku meragu.

Aku sudah sejauh ini...

Aku sudah...

"I promise."

Sasuke menatapku intens. Bola matanya mencari-cari tanda kebohongan di pelupuk mataku. Aku hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi yakin terbaik yang kumiliki.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku gemas. Ia bangkit, kacamata ski-nya ia turunkan hingga sepasang bola mata miliknya tidak bisa kulihat lagi.

"Wait for us."


	50. Chapter 50

_"Tenten?"_

 _Gadis berambut coklat sepaha itu tidak berkedip. Ia juga tidak bergerak. Matanya terpaku dan tertuju pada benda di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat, dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Hanya ada dirinya, hembusan angin lembah Rhiney diselimuti salju, dan Fugaku._

 _Fugaku._

 _Kedua kakaknya saling bertatapan. Kekhawatiran merayapi hati mereka melihat adiknya begitu termangu melihat ayahnya sendiri. Tapi kakak mana yang tidak akan khawatir jika melihat adiknya seolah terhisap oleh pemandangan berisi Ayahnya sendiri sampai tidak sanggup kembali bergerak layaknya makhluk hidup normal._

 _Terutama jika 'Ayah' tersebut hanya seonggok batu nisan tak bernama._

Itachi tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya berdiri menunggu Sasuke. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menghampirinya ia tidak menoleh untuk mengakui kedatangan adiknya itu.

Namun Sasuke paham. Ia juga kini berdiri diam, mata mengarah ke kabin utama.

Tenten.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia gadis yang keras kepala."

"Hn."

"Jelas ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Tapi dia bersikeras."

Pandangan Itachi meredup. Gadis itu sadar mereka berdua hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia memberi gestur heran.

Itachi membisikkan 'medic' dari jauh. Dua Uchiha itu tidak akan pergi mengambil topi rajut dan perlengkapan ski Sasuke dan Tenten yang terlantar sebelum mereka yakin seseorang merawat kakinya.

Siapapun; yang akan membuat yakin gadis itu sungguh-sungguh terluka dan tidak menghilang ke manapun.

Tenten memutar bola matanya dari kejauhan di antara lalu lalang manusia. Ia tidak percaya kedua kakaknya sekeras kepala itu.

"Fugaku?"

"I don't know. Could be. Could be something else."

"...aku tidak paham kenapa dia bisa terguncang seperti itu kemarin."

"Me neither."

Seorang pria dengan topi menghampiri Tenten, seragam yang dikenakannya bertuliskan 'medic' di punggungnya. Tenten melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian mereka, memberitahu kalau tenaga medis sudah datang.

"Let's go."

Sasuke menuruti perintah Itachi dan bergegas menuju jejak ski yang dibuat Tenten. Tidak lupa ia juga mengambil perlengkapan miliknya.

"Huh."

Itachi menatap gundukan salju di depannya dingin. Mereka menemukan papan ski Tenten. Tapi tidak ada topi rajut di manapun.

"Apa seseorang mengambilnya?" gumam Sasuke yang menoleh ke belakang mencari topi rajut nordik.

 _"Sayonara."_

Pupil Itachi melebar. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke menoleh ke arah kabin utama. Sesuatu membuat bulu roma mereka remang.

" _Sayonara...Ayah."_

 _Itachi dan Sasuke menyaksikan Tenten mencium batu nisan di hadapannya. Buket bunga baby breath ia letakkan. Rambut coklatnya yang menyapu lantai salju hutan Liechtenstein menciptakan kontras yang indah, kedua kakaknya tidak keberatan untuk meminta pelukis terkenal menuangkannya ke kanvas untuk dipandang berjam-jam lamanya._

 _Mungkin seharusnya mereka pergi bermain ski dulu._

 _"Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Tenten. Supirnya akan curiga."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk._

"...she lied." desah Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk. Nafasnya terasa berat.

"Topinya tidak ada di luar sini."

GRASAK!

Kedua kakak beradik itu serta merta menghempaskan barang bawaan mereka. Kaki-kaki mereka menerjang angin, menghindari pengunjung lain dan membawa pemiliknya menuju kabin utama.

 _Mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat ekspresi Tenten saat gadis itu menoleh._

"Tenten!"

 _Bibir kecil merona pink bergetar, kabut mini akibat perbedaan suhu lingkungan dan uap air dari mulutnya terbentuk. Bulu matanyaーtidak lentik, tapi panjang lurus ke depan menunjukkan darah Asia-nyaーmenjadi tirai yang terendam genangan air mata._

 _"Maaf aku bohong."_

"Tenーten!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa gadis itu berbohong?

 _Senyum getir terukir di bibirnya._

Apa maksud semua ini?

 _"Padahal aku...sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis."_

"TENTEN!"

Puluhan pengunjung menaruh perhatian pada kedua Uchiha. Mereka terengah-engah menelusuri lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalan ke sofa merah. Sesekali menyerukan 'Entschuldigung', tidak lagi memanggil nama gadis berambut coklat karena tidak ada reaksi kali pertama.

 _"Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku."_

Langkah mereka terhenti. Sofa merah di hadapan mereka.

Begitu juga jaket ski, celana, sepasang sepatu. Dan topi rajut warna merah.

Tapi tidak ada gadis berambut coklat.


	51. Chapter 51

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Deru mobil Buick hitam memenuhi telingaku. Dua lelaki bertubuh besar duduk di kursi depan, tidak sekalipun mereka menoleh ke belakang atau melirik kaca rearview. Misterius, tapi siapapun akan bisa menebak mereka adalah bodyguard atau tentara bayaran.

"...aku selalu merasa perkataanmu ada benarnya."

Kakashi membuang topi di kepalanya, kancing seragam medis yang ia kenakan dibukanya satu persatu, menunjukkan kemeja hitam. Lengan dengan jam tangan Daniel Wellington miliknya menyusuri rerumputan perak kasual.

"Aku tahu aku benar. Tapi kau bersikap seolah kau yakin tinggal bersama kedua kakakmu adalah pilihanmu."

"..."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Aku menatap Kakashi kalut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia bertanya untuk mengolok-olok, hanya ada tanda tanya besar di wajahnya.

"...sehari setelah kau berhentiー"

"Mengundurkan diri." koreksinya.

"Ya. Itu maksudku."

Kakashi mengangguk, memintaku melanjutkan.

"Aku mengingat semua yang telah kulalui bersama Itachi dan Sasuke."

"Dan?"

Aku memutus kontak mata dengan Kakashi. Kain bomber jacket yang dibelikan Itachi dan sweater pemberian Sasuke berkerut di bawah tekanan kepalan tanganku.

"Aku pikirーaku selalu merasaーkalau perkataanmu benar, dan mungkin menghilang dari kehidupan mereka adalah satu-satunya cara mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar."

"Apa definisi jalan yang benar buatmu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, mencari kebahagiaan mereka sendiri, berhenti terobsesi denganku, adik mereka."

"Jadi kau ingin mereka mencari pasangan hidup yang lain?"

"Kurasa."

"Kau ragu-ragu." tembak Kakashi tanpa peringatan.

Aku tersenyum, air mata kembali membasahi bola mataku dan mengancam akan tumpah.

"I love them way too fucking much."

"I can see that." komentar dokter berambut perak tersebut.

"Way too much to let them go for someone else."

Aku menampik tangan Kakashi yang mencoba untuk menghapus air mataku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"...saat kami ke Museum di Vaduz, mereka berdua menggandeng tanganku."

"Well, that must be nice."

"Lalu anak perempuan ini...menatap kami bertiga dengan tatapan aneh."

Kakashi terdiam.

 _"Tuan...nona...kalian sedang apa?" tanya gadis kecil berambut merah, matanya tertuju pada tangan kami bertiga yang bergandengan._

 _Itachi dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan, sementara aku kelimpungan mencari jawaban, padahal bahasa jermanku tidak sefasih kedua kakakku._

 _"Kamiー"_

 _"Kencan." jeplak Sasuke._

 _"Yang ia katakan." imbuh Itachi._

 _"Ka-kalian iniー"_

 _"Aneh."_

 _Deg._

 _"Haaa? Apa maksudmu kami aneh?" kata Sasuke tersinggung._

 _"Sasuke." Itachi memperingatkan, mereka tidak seharusnya menanggapi perkataan anak kecil itu._

 _"Kalian bilang kencan, tapi hanya ada satu perempuan."_

 _Deg._

 _"A..."_

 _"Bocah ini..." geram Sasuke._

 _"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi." ajak Itachi._

 _Gubrak!_

 _Kami bertiga menoleh, anak perempuan yang barusan tergelincir dan jatuh, wajahnya telungkup di lantai. Sepertinya ia terjerembab saat ingin mengikuti kami._

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Itachi melepaskan gandengannya. Ia bergegas mengangkat anak gadis di depannya dan menggendongnya, tepat di saat gadis itu menangis kencang._

 _"Ia pantas mendapatkannya."_

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _"Cup, cup, di mana ibumu?" tanya Itachi sambil menimang anak itu pelan. Tangisannya masih belum berhenti, tapi ia tampak lebih tenang._

 _Aku terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan gandengannya juga. Ia berlari ke arah kerumunan di ujung ruangan yang lebih ramai. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menggandeng seorang perempuan kaukasia berambut merah, ia tampak merona digandeng oleh Sasuke._

 _"Sie ist hier." ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi._

 _"Michelle! Danke!"_

 _Perempuan yang berambut merah itu langsung merangkul anak perempuan di dekapan Itachi. Ia tampak tidak lebih tua dari aku, jadi kurasa ia adalah kakaknya. Ia berterima kasih pada kedua kakakku dengan penuh semangat, sepertinya ia sudah mencari-cari adiknya dari tadi._

"Heroik." komentar Kakashi.

"Ya, kan? Mereka berdua terlihat dingin, tapi Itachi memang selalu pandai mengurus anak kecil, dan Sasuke sangat perhatian dengan sekitarnya, dari awal ia tahu ada yang mencari-cari anak perempuan itu."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Apa sikap mereka mengganggumu?"

"Saat...mereka melepas genggamannya...aku menyadari bahwa yang terobsesi adalah aku."

Kakashi menoleh, kini perhatiannya sepenuhnya ada padaku.

"Aku merasa hampa; padahal mereka hanya melepaskan perhatiannya sebentar. Aku juga tidak suka mereka mencurahkan meski sedikit perhatiannya pada perempuan lain."

Kakashi bergumam. "Tapi Michelle anak kecil."

"Justru karena itu."

Guguran salju di jalanan Liechtenstein mengaburkan pandangan dari dalam kaca mobil. Aku merasa tenang, meskipun ada rasa cemas menumpuk di benakku. Aku tahu apa rasa cemas itu.

Perasaan sadar.

Saat kau menyadari obsesi juga menggerogoti dirimu, semua menjadi masuk akal. Itachi benar; tidak ada obat untuk penyakit ini. Sang putri jatuh terlalu dalam sekarang. Lautan obsesi tidak berdasar menelannya bersama kedua ksatria. Dengan bodohnya mereka bahagia dalam keabadian hampa.

Sekarang siapa yang jahat?

Kutukan yang menjangkiti dunia?

Atau sang putri yang menolak melawan nafsu untuk bermandi dosa kemudian menenggelamkan dua ksatria tak bersalah?

"Iri terhadap anak kecil...aku pasti sakit di kepala."

"Hmm."

"Kau benar. Masalah sebenarnya adalah aku...aku..."

Kakashi mendekat, menungguku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan Sasuke menciumku. Itachi juga...karena aku kesepian...aku memberinya izin untuk menyentuhku. Adik macam apa melakukan itu?"

"Aku terlalu keras padamu." sanggah Kakashi. "Kau tahu, mereka juga salah dalam hal itu."

Aku terisak. Kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku defensif.

"Tapi kau benar. Aku terlalu menikmati perhatian mereka. Aku ingin menguasai mereka."

"Tenten..."

"Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa aku senang Ayah sudah tidak adaーjika ia masih hidup, kami tidak akan jadi seperti sekarangーakuーaku tidak sesuci yang mereka kira!"

"Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku."

Ekspresi terkejut Itachi dan Sasuke saat aku menoleh tidaklah mengherankan. Sedikit banyak, mereka pasti merasa bahwa janji yang kumaksud bukanlah janji tidak akan menangis; tapi janji yang lain.

Janji untuk bersama mereka selamanya.

Aku malu. Aku malu pada Ayah yang ada di tempat peristirahatannya; setidaknya ia meninggal setia pada Ibu. Sementara aku, menggenggam paksa perasaan kedua kakakku. Aku bahkan tidak mampu memilih. Tidak mampu mengendalikan rasa rakusku.

Kakashi mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Menghubungiku sebelum kalian berangkat adalah keputusan tepat."

Masih terisak, aku mengingat samar nomor telepon asing milik Kakashi yang kutekan menggunakan telepon rumah di Kitanakagusuku. Tepat sebelum Itachi dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke rumah setelah mengantar Ino dan Sai pergi, aku berhasil meninggalkan pesan untuk kediaman Kakashi di Swiss.

"Kau tahu, Swiss dan Liechtenstein tidak punya peraturan imigrasi yang ketat. Warga kedua negara bebas datang dan pergi; kau aman bersamaku."

Aku mencoba mengatur pernapasanku lagi ketika Kakashi mendekapku lembut. Bahuku masih tegang, masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada pria yang merupakan mantan dokter pribadi keluargaku itu.

"Mereka tidak akan menemukanmu."


	52. Chapter 52

"Tenangkan dirimu."

Itachi melonggarkan syal di lehernya. Pintu di belakangnya berdebum pelan. Griya tawang yang mereka gunakan atas nama dan kartu kredit milik Shisui sangatlah luas dan mewah, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu disukai oleh Tenten apalagi jika hal itu didapatkan dari orang lain.

Itachi dan Sasuke harus meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka harus mengambil tawaran bantuan Shisui karena jika melakukan pembayaran dengan kartu kredit Itachi, pihak hotel akan meminta paspor milik mereka dan tidak adanya cap keimigrasian serta visa penanda keabsahan kedatangan mereka ke Liechtenstein akan mengundang perhatian pihak berwenang setempat, dan mereka akan harus menanggung konsekuensi hukuman dari korporasi karena mencoreng nama baik perusahaan, hingga _blacklist_ dari mendatangi Liechtenstein. Mereka cukup beruntung Shisui mempunyai koneksi dengan pemilik hotel yang meminta resepsionis tidak memeriksa paspor mereka. Kejahatan mereka adalah kejahatan lintas negara, tapi juga kejahatan yang sempurna. Gadis itu akhirnya menurut dan bersedia memanfaatkan bantuan kolega Itachi setelah diberitahu bahwa uang Shisui akan mereka ganti setelah pulang ke Jepang.

Tapi itu tidak ada artinya lagi.

Desahan berat nafas Sasuke memenuhi udara kamar. Padahal seluas ini, tapi atmosfir ruangan senilai 50.000 yen per malam itu terasa menyesakkan.

"...sial."

Itachi nyaris bersumpah ia mendengar suara Sasuke menyerupai isakan.

Semua ini tidak ada artinya lagi.

Tidak ada artinya jika gadis yang membuat mereka mengambil resiko besar dideportasi dari negara asing demi memenuhi keinginannya melenyapkan diri.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Buku-buku jemarinya terasa dingin. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Terakhir kali, adalah saat ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang setelah mendapat pesan dari Danzo.

Perasaan di mana Tenten menghilang dari genggamannya.

Pikirannya terpusat pada Kakashi. Ia membiarkan rasa simpatiknya terhadap masa lalu pria berambut perak itu membuatnya menjadi lembek. Kini Itachi dan Sasuke harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dokter itu punya kemampuan persuasif yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia juga ingin tahu. Tenten bukanlah tipe yang akan mempercayai orang begitu saja. Apalagi bersekongkol untuk mengelabui kedua kakaknya sendiri. Seharusnya ia mempercayai firasat buruknya saat Tenten berpura-pura kehilangan topinya.

Topi bermotif rusa dan fraktal salju itu kini berada di genggaman Sasuke. Anak itu terus menerus meremasnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengannya. Satu-satunya memento dari adik tercinta mereka; juga adalah item pengingat akan pengkhianatan terbesar darinya.

Ironis.

Apa arti pintanya selama ini?

Permintaan agar mereka berdua terus berada di sisinya?

Apa itu kebohongan belaka?

"Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya sendiri di kabin." geram Sasuke. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sikap gadis berambut eboni itu sejak perbincangan mereka di Chatan. Tenten bersikeras bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kakashi adalah benar. Seharusnya ia tidak meremehkan firasat buruknya.

Itachi, menyadari sikap aneh adik perempuannya yang terlihat terbebani oleh sesuatu saat kunjungan ke museum Vaduz, sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya gadis itu tidak akan berani melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu." ulangnya sekali lagi. Mereka tengah berada di negara yang tidak seharusnya, dan bersikap sembrono adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin Sasuke lakukan.

Topi nordik merah terhempas. Kini benda rajutan tangan itu berada di lantai, beberapa meter dari sepatu boots Sasuke.

"TENANG, KATAMU?!"

Tatapan Itachi tidak berubah. Mimik wajahnya tetap dingin. Ada sekelumit kegetiran nampak, namun tetap saja ekspresi itu terlampau tenang buat Sasuke.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi.

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME TO STAY CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!"

Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah jaketnya, membuatnya terangkat dari sofa berseberangan dengan sofa berwarna sama tempat Sasuke duduk didera kalut beberapa saat lalu.

"Lepaskan."

Sasuke melakukan kebalikannya. Genggamannya bertambah erat, guncangan penuh emosi mengalir ke tubuh kakaknya itu.

"TENTEN IS GONEーTENTEN. IS. FUCKING. GONE!"

"Aku memperingatkanmu."

"I WANNA TAKE HER BACK! I WANNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL KAKASHI!"

"Sasukeー"

"I AM GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWNーNO ONEーNO ONE CAN TAKE TENTEN AWAY FROM ME AND LIVE TO TELL THE STORY!"

 _ **BRATS!**_

Kepalan tangan Itachi merampas kerah Sasuke sama gemasnya. Komposur tenangnya hilang. Rahangnya mengerat. Kini giliran Sasuke diguncang tarikan tangan Itachi.

"D'YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL THE SAME?!"

Sasuke tampak terlepas dari kepekatan amarahnya. Ia terkesima; tidak setiap hari kau melihat Itachi Uchiha kehilangan kendali.

"I WANT HER BACK TOO! I WANNA TAKE HER BACK SO BAD THAT I'M THINKING OF PUTTING HER IN A CAGE SO NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER NOR EVEN KNOW OF HER!"

 _"Aku juga ingin Tenten kembali! Aku sangat ingin membawanya pulang dan menaruhnya di dalam kerangkeng agar tidak seorangpun bisa menyentuhnya atau bahkan tahu ia ada!"_

Serahkan pada Kakashi untuk merancang kejahatan sempurna. Membawa pergi Tenten di negara di mana sebagai turis ilegal mereka tidak mempunyai hak untuk dilindungi atau melaporkan penculikan; tidak ada kejahatan yang lebih tanpa cela. Ditambah lagi, mereka tidak akan bisa berlama-lama berada di Liechtenstein karena resiko terendus korporasi semakin besar. Satu-satunya jalan yaitu kembali ke Jepang dan merancang rencana balas dendam dari kejauhan. Tenten bisa ada di manapun; Austria, Swiss, bahkan Liechtenstein. Tidak ada jaminan mereka akan berhenti di satu tempat. Eropa Timur adalah daratan luas.

Waktu tidak berada di pihak mereka.

"...nonetheless, this was still my fault."

Cengkraman Sasuke di kerah Itachi sudah terlepas beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang Itachi melepas remasannya. Secepat kilat emosinya meluap, secepat itu pula ia berhasil mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Mereka tidak bisa menjadi dua orang yang panik dan marah di saat yang sama, Itachi sadar.

"Aku tidak seharusnya menuruti keinginannya mengunjungi kuburan Fugaku."

Ekspresi terhenyak Sasuke menjadi ekspresi kalut. Ia berniat mengoreksi kakaknya itu untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas segala sesuatu, tapi di sisi lain Sasuke bahkan meminta Juugo untuk berhenti meragukan Itachi; dan lihat di mana mereka berakhir sekarang.

Kejahatan sempurna yang mengalahkan kejahatan mereka.

Kakashi melakukannya tanpa cela.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap iba pada Itachi. Ia menutupi pandangannya. Tangan lainnya beristirahat di bahu kursi. Tenten dan dirinya tahu bahasa tubuh itu. Pewaris utama tahta Uchiha Corporation itu kelelahan. Kelelahan yang amat sangat, ia bahkan tidak mampu menahan ledakan amarahnya. Hanya tunggu waktu hingga ia mulai meneguk sherry.

Tegang otot bahu Itachi terasa oleh telapak tangan Sasuke yang menepuk simpatik. Itachi tidak bergeming, tapi Sasuke tahu sedikit dorongan saja dan ledakan kedua akan tiba.

"Kau benar. Ayo kembali ke Jepang."

Terkejut, Itachi menarik tangan yang menghalangi wajahnya menjauh. Ekspresi meminta penjelasan terlihat.

"Tidak ada gunanya memperpanjang liburan bodoh ini. Kita akan kembali; dengan rencana pembalasan yang tidak akan gagal."

Mereka adalah Uchiha.

Keturunan Uchiha.

Ahli strategi. Jenius. Tidak terkalahkan.

"Kita akan mendapatkan Tenten kembali."

Realita yang mereka jalani tidak mengikuti aturan tertentu, tidak terikat norma umum; cinta terlarang yang pantas diperjuangkan.

Bertiga. Bertiga mereka akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan.

Mereka akan mencari ke manapun bagian puzzle yang hilang itu dan menjadi utuh kembali.

Itachi menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai karpet polyester berwarna putih. Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Mereka harus cepat bergerak; ada tanggung jawab tertinggal di Jepang. Suka atau tidak, pekerjaan sebagai pewaris korporasi harus dijalankan.

"...aku akan hubungi pilot suruhan Shisui."

"Malam ini?"

Itachi mengangguk. Malam ini juga. Jepang. Tokyo. Mereka harus kembali sebelum pihak perusahaan curiga.

Sasuke menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Itachi menyambutnya dengan remasan hangat. Rutinitas lama mereka. Sungguh nostalgik.

"Apapun yang terjadi." mulai Itachi. Caranya mengucapkan kalimat tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat masa kecil mereka.

"Lindungi Tenten tidak peduli resikonya." balas Sasuke seolah sudah berlatih berkali-kali mengucapkannya.

Di suatu tempat entah di mana mereka merasa mendengar suara tawa cempreng Tenten usia 8 tahun, mengenakan jumpsuit jeans dan topi. Suara Mikoto juga ada; sumpah suci antara dua bersaudara luput dari perhatiannya karena anak bungsunya berlarian ke sana kemari, menolak dipakaikan masker. Fugaku tidak ada bersama mereka; ia sudah tiba di lokasi tujuan menggunakan jet pribadi. Ini adalah ingatan dari hari-hari di mana mereka meremehkan kekeraskepalaan paparazzi.

"...bahkan saat Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada nanti." lanjut Itachi, terkena rasa nostalgia. Bibirnya memulaskan senyuman tipis mengingat sosok Tenten kecil.

Masa-masa menyenangkan, dahulu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kepedihan ada di dalamnya. Ia juga merindukan masa-masa tanpa sedikitpun kepedulian akan dunia; hanya tiga anak dari pasangan berpengaruh di perusahaan Uchiha, mencoba mengelabui kamera pers dengan penyamaran ala kadarnya.

"Kita akan menjaga Tenten dari kekejaman dunia luar." tutupnya.

Tapi tidak. Semua terjadi karena suatu alasan. Kenyataan mereka kini yaitu Tenten menghilang. Tidak ada waktu berandai-andai kembali ke masa lalu.

Di dunia di mana Amaterasu menghilang, Tsukuyomi dan Susanoo akan bersatu.

Tidak akan berhenti dengan Susanoo yang terusir ke bumi atau Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu melanjutkan kehidupan di surga. Kisah mereka tidak sekaku mitos dewa Shinto. Kisah mereka masih berlanjut.

* * *

Daaan...

Tamat! (Lol)

Terima kasih banyak buat readers yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini! Nggak terasa sudah masuk bulan puasa, ya. Yang fujoshi kayak author mana suaranya? Iya, kita pasti bisa kok puasa maksiat sebulan /dijitak

Sekali lagi, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya, semuanya!


	53. Chapter 53

Hola! Apa kabar readers tersayang? Hehehe. Maafkan keisengan author yang naroh tulisan tamat di chap sebelumnya, ya!

Sebenarnya HnY belum tamat :p review dan masukannya ditunggu, ya!

Oh ya, cerita ini akan focus heavily on incest, bagi kalian yang nggak nyaman sama topik ini, kalian sudah author peringatkan ya!

Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

Berbohong kepada anggota keluarga padahal itu jelas-jelas menyakiti mereka, atau mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak pantas kau miliki.

Selama beberapa bulan ini aku mempertanyakan moralku. Dan jujur saja, saat hal yang ingin kau miliki berada dalam jangkauanmu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati dirimu digerogoti oleh ketamakan.

Aku tidak seharusnya memonopoli kedua kakakku...

Aku tidak seharusnya memonopoli kedua kakakku...

Akuー

"Can I have this dance?"

Tangan Itachi terbentang ke arahku, jemari jenjangnya menyita perhatianku. Aku mengenal seluk beluk jari telunjuk, tengah dan jempol miliknya yang akan menyentuh tanganku terlebih dahulu jika aku mengambil tawarannya. Kemudian hangat radiasi tubuhnya akan mengalir melalui kontak ringan tersebut, memicu hangat entah dari mana dalam tubuhku.

Aku mendesah kaget saat dada Itachi bertemu dadaku. Alunan musik lounge jazz dari dalam kamar hotel terus berputar, memberitahu bahwa ia tidak menunggu untuk siapapun.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Aku membuang mata canggung. Cahaya bulan membuat Itachi terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Tapi kau baru saja berputar dan aku menangkapmu."

"Kau menarikku, Itachi." keluhku.

"Kalau begitu," mulai Itachi, kedua tangannya mengubah posisi kami berdua menjadi berhadapan dengan jarak di antara kami.

"Follow my lead."

Aku menggeleng menyerah. Itachi ingin berdansa; berdansa ia dapatkan.

Itachi meletakkan satu tanganku di bahunya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Ia mengetukkan sepatunya ke lantai balkon beberapa kali dan memanduku bergoyang mengikuti irama saxophone. Setelah dua, tiga kali gagal mendapatkan tempo yang benar, akhirnya Itachi berhasil membuatku menari dengan pantas. Tentunya dengan keringanan darinya; tidak ada satupun gerakan yang sulit, hanya gerakan dasar.

"Not bad."

"Diamlah." keluhku lagi, malu.

Itachi tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli dengan serpihan salju yang terus menumpuk di kepala dan bahunya. Atau sepatu kets yang kukenakan. Atau pakaianku yang juga tidak sesuai untuk digunakan berdansa.

"What's on your mind?"

Tidak ada satu hal pun luput dari perhatianmu, bukan, Itachi?

"Hanya...ekspresi seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan saat kita mengunjungi kuburan Ayah besok."

Bohong. Bukan itu yang kupikirkan.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu. Tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Terharu, sedih, apapun itu. Asal jangan menangis."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "What?"

"Dia tidak pantas kau tangisi."

"...Itachi."

Aku memekik kecil ketika Itachi menarik pinggangku dengan tangannya dan mendorongku ke bawah, gerakan yang akan terlihat indah bagi yang menontonーnamun tidak ada penonton kali ini, Sasuke sedang terlelap di kamarーsayangnya, ini adalah kali pertama aku mencoba berdansaーwaltz? Flamenco? Tango? Yang mana?!ーdan kurangnya pengalaman membuatku panik, melepaskan genggaman Itachi dan menggapai punggungnya sebagai pegangan.

"...urk."

Itachi mengelus punggungku pelan, seolah menenangkanku. Setelahnya kami kembali berdiri tegak seperti biasa, hanya saja tempo kami berubah kacau karena kini kami berpelukan dan bukannya kembali berdansa.

"...maaf, aku kaget."

"Aku yang minta maaf. Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, mata terpejam. Pelukanku bertambah erat. Aku menghirup aroma Itachi dalam-dalam, mencoba mengukirnya dalam ingatan.

"Don't leave."

Deg.

A-apaー

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kau menatapku seolah akan pergi jauh." bisik Itachi pelan.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku yakin Itachi merasakannya.

"...aku tidak ke mana-mana."

Aku menggigit bibir. Berbohong tidak terasa menyenangkan. Apa Itachi juga mengetahui kebohonganku barusan?

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba menatapku lurus. Aku membalas pandangannya sekilas. Sekarang aku ingin berlari ke dalam kamar dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Ke manapun; selain hadapan Itachi. Aku tidak menyukai arah percakapan kami.

"You cannot escape us."

Deg.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. "Sasuke."

Saat aku mencoba menoleh, dua lengan kekar menyilang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena terkejut, tapi Sasuke menahanku di tempat, mengeliminasi kesempatanku untuk goyah.

"Sasuー"

Sasuke menggeram. "Berdansa tanpa mengajakku? Kalian curang."

"Kupikir kau tidur." balas Itachi.

"Well, kau bisa membangunkan aku, kan!"

Aku termangu. Ucapan Sasuke tadi...meskipun Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun, aku yakin ia nyaris menyatakan hal yang bermakna sama. Perasaan takut di malam saat Itachi membawa pergi Sasuke merayapiku sekali lagi. Bedanya, rasa itu bertambah dua kali lipat.

"You cannot escape us."

Itu terdengar seperti...ancaman.

"Tentenー"

Aku tersentak, sentuhan dingin tangan Itachi di pipiku membuatku terlonjak. Bisa kurasakan Sasuke yang menempel padaku terheran melihat reaksiku.

"Ahーm-maaf, akuー"

Tatapan Itachi berubah dingin.

"ーtangan Itachi-nii sedingin es, makanyaー"

Tatapan Sasuke padaku terasa menusuk.

A...pa?

"Kau...sungguh berpikir untuk meninggalkan kami?"

Aku menoleh ke Sasuke panik. "Buー"

"Tenten."

Aku menoleh kepada Itachi.

"Aー"

Greb.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Deg.

Bola mata Itachi tampak dingin dan tidak bersimpatik. Seperti kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leherku.

"IーItachi-niーhii?!"

Usahaku meruntuhkan serangan Itachi ke leherku sia-sia saat pelukan Sasuke ikut bertambah erat. Aku kesulitan bernafas, namun mereka berdua tidak memperlihatkan niatan untuk berhenti.

"Tindakan bodoh." desah Itachi penuh kebencian.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau milik kami. Kau pikir segampang itu melarikan diri dari kedua kakakmu ini?"

"Ohkーsーstopー"

Itachi berdesis pelan, menyuruhku berhenti meronta sembari mendekat untuk mencium bibirku. Tindakannya itu membuatku mual.

"Kau pikir bisa sembunyi?"

Tidak. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Kau milik kami." kata Sasuke selagi ia pelan tapi pasti mencoba menghancurkan tulang rusukku.

"If we can't have you..." bisik Itachi lirih, senyuman maniak di bibirnya.

Seseorangー

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan mematikannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali meremas rusukku dengan kekuatan membunuh.

"...then no one can!"

KRAK!

"NOOO!"

"Tenten!"

Sesosok pria berambut perak memenuhi pandanganku. Tubuh kekarnya menyambutku dalam pelukan hangat. Dadaku naik dan turun dalam upaya memompa sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke paru-paru. Aku nyaris menghempas lelaki di hadapanku sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri. Tetapi sesuatu tentangnya membuatku menahan diri. Seakan-akan aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Mataku bergulir meminjam kecepatan cahaya. Otakku mengenali ruangan berwarna lilac di sekitarku.

"Apーapa yangー" tanyaku kacau, air mata meleleh di pipiku.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi. Tapi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

Mimpi?

Laki-laki berambut perak itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Wajah tampannya menatapku penuh khawatir. Jam dinding di kejauhan menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

"Kakakーkakak-kakakkuー" seruku cepat, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang barusan kulihat. "Merekaーmencoba membunuhー"

Tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku menangis tersedu di bahu pria berambut perak. Masih segar di benakku bagaimana mereka bersikap lembut padaku kemudian mencoba membunuhku.

"Shhh. Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kau aman bersamaku."

Seperti mengurus anak kecil, pria berambut perak itu merangkulku erat. Aku terisak sambil ditimang pelan olehnya, seolah ingin membuatku kembali tidur.

"Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Rasa-rasanya, jika bersama pria ini, aku akan mengikutinya ke mana saja.

"...siapa?"

Pria itu bergumam pelan, memintaku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Siapa kau...?"

Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku ketika rasa kantuk yang amat sangat merenggutku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sekilas aku melihat bibirnya bergerak cepat. Aku bukan pembaca bibir yang handal, tapi aku berhasil menangkap yang satu ini.

"I'm your new brother."


	54. Chapter 54

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidur Tenten. Matanya bertahan di wajah yang berpeluh karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya beberapa saat lalu. Setelah puas memandangi gadis itu, ia menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

"You are one sick man."

Kau pria sinting.

Kakashi berjalan terus menuju ruang kerjanya, tidak menoleh pada pria berambut perak yang tengah bersender di koridor. Memperhatikan. Menghakimi.

"Kau menjadikan gadis Uchiha itu kelinci percobaanmu?"

Kakashi masih mengacuhkan cecaran yang ditujukan padanya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada buku tebal di meja kerjanya.

"Bahkan Orochimaru-sama tidak memakai manusia sebagai bahan eksperimennya. Kau gila."

"Kabuto."

Pria berkacamata itu mengangkat pandangannya.

"Kalau kau berniat menghakimi apa yang kulakukan di sini, kau berhak melakukannya sampai kau puas."

Kakashi berbalik, tangannya melipat di atas dada.

"Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau berani mengatakan apa yang kulakukan pada Tenten eksperimen gila."

"And why is that?"

Kakashi melirik kalender yang tergantung di belakang Kabuto. Tiga belas kotak tercoret spidol warna merah. Waktu cepat berlalu, ia akui itu.

"Karena aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikannya."

"Oh? Sejak kapan mengubah memori orang dan membuatnya mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang kenangan yang tidak pernah terjadi adalah demi kebaikan?"

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya kesal.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang nasib orang lain?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu; sama sekali tidak." jawab Kabuto, terkekeh.

"Yang aku pedulikan; dari mana kau dapatkan nyali besar untuk menculik anak pemilik perusahaan multinasional Jepang dan rahasia teknik hipnotismu."

Kakashi mengambil setumpuk uang dalam mata uang Swiss. Dengan gerakan penuh ketepatan uang itu terlempar ke arah Kabuto.

"Aku baru mempelajarinya selama dua tahun; teknikku tidak sempurna kelihatannya."

"I can see that. What with her having nightmares as drawbacks."

Aku bisa lihat. Efek sampingnya sudah terlihat; mimpi buruk terus menerus.

Giliran Kakashi menangkap paket yang dilempar oleh Kabuto. Bungkusnya yang erat menjaga bau getah ganja di dalamnya dari menguar ke mana-mana. Satu kilogram Swiss Cheese di musim dingin; kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya setara dengan keampuhannya.

"Indica Cannabis, Swiss Cheese. Jangan sampai mencampur lebih dari dua gram saat mencampur adonan kuenya. Kau ingin membuat gadis itu rileks saat kau menghipnotisnya; bukan membuatnya overdosis."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Ia seorang dokter; ia tahu aturan menggunakan marijuana untuk keperluan hipnotis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku membuatkan kue ganja dan bukannya menyuntikkannya?"

Kabuto menyimpan tumpukan uang ke dalam tas pinggangnya. "Satu. Kau menculik anak orang. Kue lebih meyakinkan daripada jarum suntik."

"Asal kau tahu, ia yang memintaku untuk membawanya."

Kabuto terlihat terkejut. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng, itu bukan urusannya.

"Dua. Seperti yang kau bilang, kemampuan hipnotismu masih belum apa-apa, jelas kau akan butuh obat-obatan untuk mempermudah proses hipnotismu."

"Well, sebenarnya..."

Kakashi menyimpan paket terlarang miliknya ke dalam kulkas mini di lemari buku.

"Gadis itu kesulitan mempercayaiku. Aku harus menggunakan obat untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman di dekatku."

"And here I thought you suddenly became a junkie out of nowhere."

Kukira kau mendadak jadi pecandu narkoba.

"You kidding me? I have no need for recreational drugs."

Kau bercanda ya? Aku tidak butuh obat-obatan pengisi waktu luang seperti itu.

Kabuto hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku juga butuh penenang untuk meredakan mimpi buruknya. Aku benci harus membuatnya mengalami ini semua, tapi ini proses yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah memorinya sepenuhnya."

Kabuto memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Swiss Cheese punya kandungan THC 18%. Setara MK Ultra. Jadi karena itu kau memesannya."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? CIA? Aku ini membantu pasien melupakan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, bukannya ingin menghapus total ingatan dan mengendalikannya."

"Kenangan buruk apa?" senyum sinis Kabuto muncul ke permukaan. Kakashi benci ekspresi kurir narkoba satu itu. Ekspresi tahu segalanya.

"Kakashi, aku tidak melihat perbedaan dari menghapus kenangan buruk dengan menghapus total ingatan seseorang; terlebih jika kau mencoba menggantinya dengan meyakinkan pasien kau adalah kakak barunya."

Pandangan setengah tiang mata onyx Kakashi bertambah dingin. Ia tidak bisa terlalu percaya atau berhati-hati di sekitar Kabuto. Rasa ingin tahunya sama hebatnya dengan kemampuan deduktif miliknya. Andai sikap ikut campurnya bisa dihilangkan, Kabuto akan jadi partner bisnis yang sempurna.

Kabuto mengayunkan tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Eh, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Orochimaru-sama senang berbisnis denganmu."

"...katakan aku juga sama."

Lelaki berkuncir kuda perak itu hampir hilang di balik pintu. Sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Ia tersenyum kembali pada Kakashi.

"Say, Kakashi...her nightmares...are they really the side effect of your incompetence, or merely the result of your hypnosis?"

Katakan, Kakashi...mimpi buruk gadis itu...apakah mereka memang efek samping ketidakmapananmu, atau sekedar hasil dari hipnotismu?

Dua minggu ini adalah waktu yang berat, dan ia akhirnya perlahan berhasil meyakinkan Tenten kalau ia lari ke Kakashi karena kedua kakaknya abusif. Hipnotis memang bisa digunakan untuk mengubah ingatan seseorang, tapi ia membutuhkan alasan bagi Tenten untuk menurunkan dinding pertahanannya.

Maka ia menciptakan kenangan tidak menyenangkan. Dua kakak kandung yang menyimpang; abusif dan nyaris membunuh Tenten. Alasan untuk membenci dua sosok yang paling dicintainya. Alasan untuk terbangun di malam hari karena kilas balik kenangan buruk bersama mereka. Belum ada efek samping sejauh ini. Tapi Kakashi mencoba menghindari itu dengan melakukan sesi hipnotis selama 45 menit setiap tiga hari sekali. Frekuensi dibutuhkan, tapi hipnotis berlebihan memperbesar resiko efek samping. Kakashi memang bukan ahli, tapi ia cukup jenius melakukan teknik relaksasi yang beresiko mengubah kepribadian subjeknya. Marijuana hanyalah alat bantu untuk menambah rasa aman bagi Tenten di sekitar Kakashi. Untuk mengurangi trauma artifisial yang disugestikan olehnya.

"Face it, Kakashi. You're committing malpractice here."

Akuilah, Kakashi. Kau melakukan malpraktek di sini.

"Lalu?"

Kabuto terkekeh. "Heh. Kau lebih nekad dari yang kuduga. Not bad."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kabuto."

Kakashi merasakan tatapan Kabuto di punggungnya yang berjalan ke arah kamar Tenten.

"Good luck with that."

"...with what?"

"Menyembunyikan anak bungsu keturunan Uchiha."

Kakashi berbalik, melempar pandangan kepada Kabuto yang terlihat seperti sebuah usiran.

"Aku sudah melakukannya selama dua minggu."

"Well, selalu ada hari esok, kau tahu?"

Dan dengan kata-kata ambigu itu kurir barang terlarang itu beranjak pergi dari koridor mansion. Kakashi menggeleng, tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau meladeni orang seperti Kabuto. Lain kali, ia akan meminta bodyguard untuk mengambil paketnya di gerbang.


	55. Chapter 55

Tenten, Tenten. Gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Begitu kakakku sering memanggilku. Dicintai oleh dua kakaknya, yang rela memberi apapun bahkan nyawa mereka. Sayang, mereka berdua tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, termakan obsesi. Cinta mereka berubah menyakiti hanya karena takut aku akan pergi. Atau setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan kakak angkatku pagi ini.

Bunga matahari kini tidak sendiri lagi. Orang-orangan sawah menjaga ladang tempatnya berdiri.

Bunga matahari tidak cocok berada bersama dua ekor gagak, kata kakakku.

Tangannya yang besar dan hangat mengelus rambutku pelan ketika mengatakan itu, sebelum mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Kau tampak lebih baik sekarang."

Aku menoleh. Pantulan diriku di cermin menyambutku. Kantung mataku menghilang. Padahal mereka biasanya ada di sana untuk mengingatkanku akan malam hari penuh mimpi buruk. Tubuhku berisi. Berbeda dengan gambaran tengkorak berjalan berambut coklat beberapa waktu lalu. Rambutku acak-acak karena baru saja bangun; tapi ketipisannya tidak mengkhawatirkan seperti dua bulan silam. Saat itu rambutku akan rontok hanya dengan sentuhan terlembut, menunjukkan tingkat stress yang kualami.

Pria berambut silver mencium punggung kepalaku senang. "Kau tampak cantik dengan rambut barumu."

Aku menunduk. Cermin yang setinggi langit-langit mansion di hadapanku memantulkan seluruh tubuh kami. Tidak ada lagi tirai coklat gelap menyapu punggung betisku. Onii-chan bilang, dulu rambut panjangku sudah dalam keadaan tidak sehat karena perlakuan kasar kedua kakakku.

Kakashi-nii-chan.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yang memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Ujung rambutku terasa kasar di ujung jemari. Sekarang panjang rambutku hanya sedada. Aku tidak terlalu ingat detail rupa rambutku dulu, tapi aku hapal beberapa siksaan yang mereka berikan; aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Jika Kakashi-nii-chan pikir rambutku sekarang terlihat cantik, aku tidak keberatan memotongnya sependek apapun. Bahkan jika ia ingin aku memangkas habis rambutku.

"Wah, wah, kenapa ini?" tanyanya mendapati diriku memeluknya erat.

Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sayang nii-chan."

"I love you too."

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak memamerkan kemesraan di depanku seperti itu?"

Kami berdua menoleh. Seorang pria berambut perak seperti Kakashi-nii berdiri di depan pintu mansion, rambutnya yang panjang terkuncir rapi. Di dahinya kerutan terbentuk, nyaris tertutupi gagang kacamata warna hitam miliknya. Tangannya berkacak pinggang, tangan satunya lagi memegang papan scanner.

"Kabuto-san."

Pria itu hanya menatapku sekilas, kemudian bergantian menatap Kakashi-nii serius. "Aku perlu bicara dengan kakakmu."

Kakashi-nii membalas tatapanku penuh bersalah, seolah tidak ingin membuatku merasa dinomorduakan. Aku menggeleng, Kabuto adalah mitra kerja nii-chan. Ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Aku akan menunggu di kamar seperti biasa."

Kakashi-nii-chan tersenyum. "Anak pintar."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kembali di balik pintu kayu yang perlahan menutup. Lampu otomatis kamar menyala, temaramnya disinari konstelasi bintang langit utara; Kakashi-nii-chan yang memasangnya. Aku tidur terlentang di atas kasur, tanganku meraih ke langit-langit yang berkelap-kelip.

"Namaku...Tenten."

Suara bisikanku hilang di ruangan yang sejak tiga bulan terakhir menjadi tempatku memulihkan diri itu. Kini tubuhku bersih dari bekas gigitan dan cengkraman kedua kakakku. Kata Kakashi-nii-chan, sesi terapi hipnotis yang hampir setiap hari kami lakukan membantuku melewati masa sulit. Ia menyisakan sedikit kenangan buruk untuk membuatku terus mengingat apa yang sanggup mereka lakukan. Agar jika suatu saat aku bertemu mereka lagi, aku tahu aku harus menghindar.

"Hatake...Tenten."

Aku menurunkan lengan dan menutupi sebelah mataku dengannya. Di saat Kakashi-nii-chan kedatangan tamu seperti sekarang, aku akan menunggu dengan tenang di kamarku sendiri, dan melakukan asesmen identitas guna memeriksa apakah sesi hipnotis yang kami jalankan memiliki efek samping terhadap memoriku. Kakashi-nii-chan memperingatkanku akan kemungkinan ingatan yang muncul tiba-tiba atau hilang tanpa peringatan, atau bahkan perubahan mendadak dalam pembawaan diriku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Mencoba mengingat nama kedua kakakku yang abusif.

"...kh. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Berikutnya aku mencoba mengingat penampakan mereka. Hasilnya sama.

"Kau akan tahu saat bertemu dengan mereka langsung; aku sudah menanamkan mekanisme pertahanan diri di setiap sesi hipnotismu."

Kakashi-nii-chan bilang begitu, tapi...apa memang bisa? Apa memang perlu mengunci ingatanku sampai sejauh itu?

Jika aku berusaha keras, aku bisa melihat sekelebatan berwarna hitam berdiri bersampingan. Mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi semuanya akan menjadi gelap seketika sebelum mereka selesai berbicara.

Kalau Kakashi-nii-chan tahu soal ini, ia pasti akan khawatir dan mencoba untuk menyegel ingatanku lebih jauh lagi. Ingatanku sekarang adalah hasil buatan Kakashi-nii-chanーaku tahu ia bermaksud baik, tapi sekarang aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa laluku. Setidaknya wajah mereka...aku ingin tahu.

Setiap aku mengatakan ini, ekspresi Kakashi-nii-chan mengeras. Tapi ia memaksakan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kubilangーkau akan tahu jika bertemu merekaーtapi kita tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, bukan?"

Itu terdengar seperti...ancaman.

Aku yakin itu cuma perasaanku saja, tapi...tatapan Kakashi-nii-chan saat itu sangatlah dingin.

Menggeleng, aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju lemari buku di sudut ruangan. Hampir semuanya adalah buku teks; nyaris tidak ada gambar sama sekali. Tapi mereka semua dalam bahasa inggris dan jerman, membantuku yang 85% berbicara dalam bahasa jepang untuk belajar.

"Aku ingin baca buku tentang tanaman..." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Semua buku punya Kakashi-nii-chan berisi tentang ilmu kesehatan dan kedokteranーitupun untuk level umum agar mudah kucerna. Tapi Kakashi-nii-chan baru saja membelikanku tanaman succulent dalam pot dan aku ingin mempelajari cara merawatnya.

Internet? Kakashi-nii-chan melarang hal berbau internet di mansion karena bisa membuatku terlacak. Yep, dia cukup protektif.

"...andai nii-chan membolehkanku keluar mansion sendiri."

Seminggu sekali, Kakashi-nii-chan akan membawaku serta ke perpustakaan umum. Aku akan meminjam buku sebanyak-banyaknya atas nama Kakashi-nii-chan, dan mengembalikannya lagi seminggu kemudian. Tapi ia mengontrol ketat buku apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kubaca, khususnya tentang tanaman.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedua kakakku yang dulu?

"Guk!"

Aku menoleh. "Pakkun?"

Anjing pug peliharaan kami menghampiriku semangat, membuatku merunduk untuk mengelusnya gemas.

"Kau dari mana saja? Badanmu penuh rumput begini."

Pakkun menyalak tiga kali, seolah menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yang tidak paham hanya menghela nafas dan menggendongnya ke atas kasur.

"Hei, seperti apa di luar sana? Selain taman besar di dekat perpustakaan kota, maksudku."

Pakkun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa ada banyak serangga? Bunga?"

Pakkun yang menyadari aku menyebut bunga menyalak semangat, ekornya bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Banyak ya?" ucapku muram. "Di mansion juga banyak tanaman, tapi cuma topiary dan semak hias. Aku iri padamu, Pakkun."

"Guk!"

"Hm?"

Di tubuh pakkun yang terbalut pakaian untuk anjing terselip setangkai tanaman kecil. Awalnya kukira debu, tapi kepalanya yang berwarna putih kapas membuatku yakin kalau itu adalah bunga.

"Rasanya...familiar." ujarku sambil mengobservasinya di tangan.

Ah. Percuma saja. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Mungkin kalau ada efek samping dari sesi hipnotis kami, itu adalah terhapusnya ingatanku tentang nama-nama bunga. Mungkin aku harus memberitahu nii-chan.

Aku melirik pot-pot kecil succulent milikku. Masih ada ruang...aku akan mencoba menanamnya.


End file.
